SemiRetirement
by glowyrm
Summary: an American Auror accepts a teaching job at Hogwarts, She's got some interesting secrets.
1. Chapter 1

To Ms. Glinda Goode 11 July 2011

Boston, Massachusetts, USA

Dear Ms. Goode,

Having heard heard of your excellent reputation as an operative and trainer for the International Bureau of Magical Security. It is my great honor to, on behalf of it's staff invite you to come to the United Kingdom as the newest faculty member for The Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. We would like you to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts Department.

For the last one thousand years Hogwarts has been shaping the young minds of wizarding Britain.

The ministry of magic and the headmistress of Hogwarts feel that your unique qualifications and experiences would be a great benefit to our school. Hogwarts will provide living quarters, supplies and a generous salary. We eagerly await your reply, we ask that you make your decision before the first of August. Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

head Auror

Ministry of Magic

London, England

The second piece of mail I'd received that day was a letter from the Bureau congratulating me on my "retirement." Someone had decided that International Aurors couldn't stay in the field after 40, I'd been a trainer for two years, and was tire of dealing with clueless bureaucrats and rookies who didn't know any better. I'd heard good things about Hogwarts, and I knew I could use a change of scenery. I grabbed a piece of parchment and sat down to compose a reply to Mr Potter.

************************************************

Sunday, August 28, 2011

My first view of England was of the roof of the Ministry of Magic. The international portkey terminal of the Ministry of Magic, to be exact. "Ms Glinda Goode, I presume", said the attractive gentleman standing in front of me. His lanky form, unruly black hair , and thick glasses gave me the first clue to his identity. I'd seen pictures of "The boy who'd lived" when I'd been on assignment in Europe. Although the face had matured, he was still recognizable.

"Mr Potter, I presume?" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded, then offered his hand for a shake. "It's a great pleasure to meet you," he said as we shook hands. "If you'd follow me to the lift, we can get you settled, we've arranged for a room for you tonight at the Leaky Cauldron. I've taken the liberty of opening a vault for you at Gringotts, and I've arranged for transportation for you to Hogwarts on Tuesday Morning. Headmistress MacGonagle thought you might like a day to get yourself settled before the students arrive on Thursday. Also, if you'd like I've arranged an escort around Diagon Alley for you, this afternoon."

"That would be great, actually. Mr Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Only, if you'll call me Glinda" I had to ask the BIG question. "Harry, how many people know about my background, what I am."

"Personally," he said rubbing his chin "you look more like a 'who' than a 'what' to me. Professor MacGonagle knows, as does a few of your fellow staff. I'm afraid most of the Aurors department knows about the 'dragon witch'. You're a bit of a legend among Aurors in these parts."

_Oh lovely, _ I thought to myself, _Just what I need. _

"Professor MacGonagle was quite intrigued when I explained your history. She was amazed that someone who had been the victim of such dark magic was able to rebuild her life and recover her career.

She's also quite curious to know how thoroughly the dragon DNA has infiltrated your system. I explained that the changes were cosmetic in nature. She is very curios to meet you. Our head dragonologist knows about your history as well, actually he's your escort this afternoon. He's also my borther-in-law,

Charlie Weasley.

"I've heard the name" I said. _Lovely, I thought, another 'expert' to study the 'Dragon Witch"_.

Back in 1994, on my second mission for the Bureau, I'd been sent to a small island off Indonesia, to investigate and gather intelligence on a wizard known as Pierre Remeau. He was attempting to create a dragon/human hybrid using dark wizardry, and some rather diabolical muggle technology. I'd been sent as reconnaissance to determine if the international Aurors needed to get involved. I'd been captured on my second day on the island. Remeau's first three test subjects hadn't survived his experiments. He didn't want to waste any more of his assistants, I went from being their prisoner to becoming 'project #4'.

Remeau had captured and dissected an Antipodean Opaleye from New Zealand. He used tissue from the dragon for his experiments. He'd gotten about a third of the way through what he'd planned with me, before a second team of Aurors came on to the island, shut down his operation, and rescued me. I was lucky, had he succeeded I don't think that either of us would've survived.

Harry was right, most of the changes were just cosmetic, my once brown hair had taken on the pearly sheen of the dragon's scales, my skin bleached pale white. I didn't mind those changes, although, my hair was now uncuttable, I had to wear it in a braided knot on top of my head, when it was down it almost reached my knees. However, when I smiled, I scared muggle children, I'd been called a "vampire" a few times, I hated it. I had to wear heavily tinted glasses, there's a reason the dragonologists called the creature "opaleye." Had I not been a witch (wizards and witches are used to weird sh... I mean stuff)

I'd be screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: (sorry, I forgot in the intro) anything you recognize, belongs to JKR, anything else is mine

authors note: great big thanks and chocolate kisses to my reviewer, you rock!

Harry brought me down the street to a rather unimpressive building front. The front door led us into the tap room of The Leaky Cauldron. As Harry walked in a buxom blond woman waved from behind the bar. "Hello, Hannah!" Harry shouted from across the tap room. He led me over to the bar, and introduced us. "Glinda Goode," he said to me, "this is Hannah Longbottom, an old friend and the owner of the Leaky Cauldron."

"My pleasure, " I said, smiling, with my lips closed, didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"So", Hannah said, returning my smile, "this is the new teacher from the States? We've got a room all set for her. You can take her straight up the landing to room number 6." Hannah handed me an ornate looking key, with a '6' stamped on it. "Any baggage you need a hand with?"

"No thanks," I said, "I'm all set."

"Glinda," Harry said as I turned to go up the stairs, "I've arranged for Charlie to meet us for lunch in thirty minutes. Afterwards, we'll both escort you to Gringotts to settle your vault there, then Charlie will escort you around."

"That sounds wonderful," I said, still a bit reluctant to spend the afternoon under the watchful eye of a dragonologist. "I'm going to freshen up a bit, I'll be down in a few, if you don't mind."

"Oh, certainly, freshen up at will."

I followed the stairs up to a door with a brass plaque with a big "6" on it. The room I'd been given for the next two nights was quite nice by anyone's standards, decorated in comforting earthy colors. The canopied bed in the corner looked quite soft and comfortable. There was a night stand next to the bed, with a lamp and a glass carafe of water. The writing desk near the window had a quill and ink ready. I could smell fresh air coming from the open window. I put my napsack on the luggage stand at the foot of the bed, and grabbed out my toilet kit, and headed for the bathroom I'd seen at the end of the hall. I spent a quick ten minutes in the bath washing up and changing into clothing more appropriate for the late summer weather. I changed into khaki capris and my favorite Mickey Mouse t-shirt.(I really appreciated the irony of a mouse in a wizard hat).

I was downstairs and ready in twenty five minutes. Harry was at a table in the corner in animated conversation with a man with shaggy flaming red hair sitting across from him. I assumed that was his dragonologist brother-in-law. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," I said with a tight smile. Harry and his companion stood up, and the red head pulled out a chair. "Thank you," I said, as I sat down.

"Glinda," Harry introduced us. "This is my brother-in-law, and head of the ministry's department of magical creatures, Charlie Weasley."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," I said, offering my hand. "Please, call me Glinda."

"Mr. Weasley is my father, Glinda, please call me Charlie." In stead of shaking my hand he kissed it. He was not what I expected of a scholar. He obviously spent a lot of his time outside, and he

kept himself in shape, about half a foot taller than my five foot four. He looked to be about my own age, give or take. He had a neat goatee, and very white teeth. His eyes were a dark brownish green.

His nose looked like it had been broken once or twice. With a broad face and a stunning smile, he looked like someone I might want to spend time with, as long as he didn't think I was a study subject.

"I'm looking forward to our afternoon together," he said.

"Thank you, Charlie" I replied, then gave him a full toothed grin.

He blinked twice at my fangs, then said, "beautiful smile."

Harry coughed diplomatically and a cheerful waiter came over to take our order. I was looking forward to my first order of authentic English fish and chips. Although the poor chap looked a bit confused when I ordered a Coke. "It's a muggle drink," Harry explained to the fellow, "I'm pretty sure Hannah must have a bottle or two stashed behind the bar."


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Harry and Charlie escorted me out the back door of the leaky cauldron into an alleyway where Harry took out his wand and tapped the bricks of the back wall. When the wall opened

it revealed the famous site I'd only seen in pictures and newsreels. Diagon Alley is famous throughout the wizarding world, and although I'd traveled with the international aurors for nearly twenty years, I'd never made it to London. I'll admit, I gaped a bit, just like a tourist. Every nation on the planet has it's own version of the alley, but none of them compare to London's, not even Paris.

Our first stop was Gringotts, Harry had been nice enough to set up a small vault for me, but I wanted to get funds transferred from my savings in the States, I'd amassed quite a nest egg for myself while working for the Bureau, I wanted it available to me. It took very little time for us to complete our business at the bank, Gringotts goblins were positively friendly compared to the little buggers I'd dealt with in Boston.

"Well," Harry said as we stood on the steps of Gringotts, I had a nice little stack of galleons, sickles and knuts sitting in my small handbag. "It's about time I head back to the office. Duty calls."

He shook my hand, "it was a true pleasure to meet you Glinda." He smiled impishly "just let me know if Charlie misbehaves, I'll sick my wife on him."

"It was wonderful meeting you," I said to him. "Thanks for all your help."

"So" Charlie said to me "where would you like to go first?"

I thought about it for a second. "I have a few things that I need to pick up, one of them being a set of teacher's robes, another is a wand."

"Madame Malkin's is just two doors down, how about we start there?"

"All right, lead on."

We walked over to the robe shop, as we entered, a plump woman met us at the door. "How may I help you?"

"I need a set of robes suitable for a Hogwarts professor, do you have anything that may be appropriate?"

"I have several designs that may suit you," she said, looking me over. "Would you mind coming into the back so I can take your measurements and fit you?"

"Not at all, I think I'd like some dress robes, as well. To be honest my wardrobe is in sad shape right now." I'd expected to have to replace my wardrobe when I moved to England. I'd only bothered to pack my favorite jeans, several t-shirts, underwear, and my workout gear. I knew that the fashion customs in Britain were very different than what I was used to in America. I was just happy that I would most likely never ever have to put on another muggle business suit.

"Wonderful," Madame said, leading me towards the back of the store. She stopped in front of a curtained doorway. "Please, come with me. I have to ask you to remove all but your undergarments. Then I'll measure you."

I walked behind the curtain and got to feel like a dressmaker's dummy for the next hour.

With packages floating behind us, Charlie and I walked to Ollivander's next. The wand I'd been using was about to crack, I wanted a replacement. "Welcome Mr Weasley, and friend," Ollivander said to us as we entered the shop. "Let me guess, the dragons ignited your wand, again?"

"Actually, Mr. Ollivander," Charlie explained. "I'm not here for a wand. I've been escorting the latest additon to the staff of Hogwarts around. It's her first trip to the Alley."

Mr Ollivander grinned broadley, "ah," he said "it's the American Professor. Welcome to England, my dear." He took my hand and kissed it. "And, what may I do for you?"

I took my wand out of it's pocket in my capris and showed it to him. "I need to replace this," It's about to crack in three places." Ollivander took my wand gently, and studied it carefully.

"Oh yes," he exclaimed, "american oak with a yeti hair core. It's cracking because it is not longer appropriate for you, my dear, I think that I can help you." He kept on talking as he wandered through the shelves of wands, "oak and yeti hair is a combat wand. It's for aggressive magics, and counter-curses. I think," he said, "that you need something different." He grabbed several boxes and gently placed them on the counter in front of me. "This one first," he said. He handed me a wand, and it blew a hole in the ceiling. "Well, that won't do at all, how about this one?" He quickly kicked a rug over the scorch mark it left in the floor. "Maybe this one." He handed me a wand of light gray wood, with stylized fern leaves carved into it. It felt perfect in my hand, "Yes," He said, sounding quite satisfied with the reaction. "That will do nicely, hazel with sphinx hair core, definitely the wand of a teacher."

"I'll take it."

I paid for the new wand and Charlie escorted me out of Ollivander's. "Is there any other place you need to go?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I answered. "Is there any place that you think I shouldn't miss?"

"Actually" there was an impish gleam in his eyes. "What kinds of places do you like to go? Do you have any hobbies? I have my favorite shops, but you may not be interested in the same thing. Do you like animals?"

"I love animals."

"Then I know a place you'll like, it's right up the street." He lead me to The Magical Menagerie. "Hello, Mrs Switch," he said as he waved to the woman behind the counter.

"Well, hello Charlie!" Mrs Switch said, she came out from behind the counter, and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "And, who is this lovely lady?" She asked looking at me.

"Mrs Eugenia Switch," Charlie introduced us. "This is Ms Glinda Goode, she's from America.

She's going to be teaching at Hogwarts."

"Really? how exciting. What are you going to teach my dear? My granddaughter is a fourth year, her names Olivia Switch, in Ravenclaw."

"I'm teaching Defense against the dark arts. I'll have to look out for your granddaughter."

"Wonderful, now don't be letting her get away with any mischief."

"Of course not," I nodded with a smile. The shop itself was crowded with animals of all shapes and varieties. There was a cage in the corner, that had several bandy legged, striped kittens. They reminded me of Maine Coon Cats from home. I couldn't help but stare in amazement at the jewel encrusted turtle, in a huge tank with sand and water, in the middle of the room. In the tank with it, were some snail like creatures with bright orange shells. There was a tank with two huge toads, and another cage full of shiny black rats. In one corner of the room was a basket with puffskeins. "This place is wonderful, I said to both Charlie and Mrs Switch. The animals looked happy and well cared for. They were just waiting for the right people to come along to take them home.

We stayed at the pet shop for quite a while, Mrs Switch allowed us to explore the shop and introduced us to her "charges" as she referred to them. I really enjoyed playing with the little black rats. One in particular, seemed to want to attach itself to me. I felt awful for having to leave it behind. I didn't know if the school would be a good place for a pet. Maybe later, I promised myself, as we left the shop.

"There's one more place you have to see," Charlie said to me, as we strolled down the alley, it's my brothers shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you to my readers. I know that it's quality, not quantity that counts. Please review if you're inclined. This is my first fan fic, I could use the feedback. Thanks. **

**disclaimer: It's JKR's world, I'm just playing it.**

**Chapter 4**

I was quite amazed by the sheer amount of stuff in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The place had more props, toys, jokes, and assorted instruments of mischief than I'd ever seen in one place. From the entry door, I could see a doorway with a pink beaded curtain, the beads were charmed to blink the words** WITCHES ONLY **off to the right. Off to the left was another beaded curtain, this one blue, and flashing **NO UNDERAGE WIZARDS OR WITCHES ALLOWED. **In the middle of the main room was a gated wrought iron spiral staircase. There were several customers in the store, including a

couple of teenage boys at the check out counter. At the register, on a stool that was taller than she was was a small girl with curly red hair, and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She looked to be about five years old. "Thank you, and have a nice day" she said to the two boys as she handed them their change. She looked up and saw us. "Uncle Charlie!" she squealed, happily.

Charlie went behind the counter and hugged his niece. "Hello Rosie," I heard him say. "Dad's got you working behind the register?"

"Only for a bit"she explained. "Daddy's in the blue room helping a customer. Uncle George is out grabbing a bite for us. Aunt Angie took Freddie and Roxie to look at some Quidditch players she's scouting for. Hugo is upstairs napping. Mummy's coming to get us at 4:30, after work. Daddy has night watch with the Aurors. Is this the american Professor? She's very pretty, doesn't look at all like a dragon to me. I thought she would have scales. Everybody knows dragons have scales and breath fire." She turned to me and asked, "why don't you have scales?"

Charlie looked a bit flabbergasted. I was used to questions from children, they didn't bother me a bit. "Hello Rosie," I offered my hand for a shake, and she took it. "My name is Glinda. I don't have scales because there's only a little bit of dragon in me," I put two fingers together to demonstrate a little bit to her. " I'm really a human. Scales in dragons correspond to hair in humans. So my hair is like the dragon's scales." I pulled my hair sticks out, and let Rose touch the end of my braid.

She smiled and said, "that's brilliant," as she examined my hair. "Why are your glasses so dark?"

"Because bright light hurts a bit. Opaleye dragons are nocturnal, they don't like being out in the day time. The lights in here aren't too bad, would you like to see my eyes?"

Rose nodded eagerly, and, Charlie finally found his voice "may I see?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as I removed the lenses.

"Whoa," Charlie and Rosie said in unison. "Your eyes are like a rainbow."Rosie remarked.

"Thank you" I grinned. "Oh heavens Rosie, I hope my teeth don't scare you."

"Not a bit," she giggled "I think they're cool."

We heard a man's voice come from the blue room, "Rosie girl, what's going on out there?"

"Uncle Charlie's here with the american professor."

"Oh excellent," the child's father said as he came out of the blue room, with his customer clutching a paper wrapped package. "Will that be all, m'am?" he asked the woman.

"Yes, I think that's it. Thank you Mr. Weasley." She said, as she exited the store.

"You're welcome," he turned to us, "so introduce us, Charlie"

"Oh sorry, Ron, this is Ms. Ginda Goode, of Boston, Massachusetts, USA. Glinda, this is my youngest brother Ron."

"Nice to meet you," I said, offering my hand.

"My pleasure," Ron replied. "Welcome to England. Good luck at Hogwarts by the way."

"Thank you."

"Daddy, please let me down, I'd like to show Miss Glinda the pink room. You know, ladies only."

"Of course, dear." Ron lifted his daughter off the stool, and took her place at the register. Rosie proceeded to give me the tour of Weasley's famous "pink room". Rosie was quite a salesperson, for a five year old. I had quite a nice collection of Wonderwitch toiletries. Rosie also suggested a pair of silver earrings with moving dragons. I couldn't resist them, or her.

I heard Rose whisper to her Uncle as he went to lead me to the exit. "Can we keep her?" she asked him.

Charlie kneeled down to reach her ear. "I hope so," he whispered back to her. I smiled and took his arm as we left the building.

[I know that it's a bit short, but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter]


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: JKR is a talented goddess... I wish I had half her imagination, but I don't and that makes me sad.

Chapter 5

After, I informed Charlie that I was "shopped out" we stopped at a small cafe to refresh ourselves. The weather was quite delightful, although Charlie said the the sky looked like rain. I was under the impression that the sky always "looked like rain" in Britain. We sat at a table for two under an awning. Charlie ordered two cold butterbeers for us. As we waited for our drinks, I took inventory of my purchases. I think I'd spent more money in Diagon Alley on that afternoon, that I had in a month back home. But, I realized that, in more ways than one, I was starting over.

I'd given up my apartment in Boston, and put my furniture and household goods in storage. The few mementos I had from my travels fit easily into the charmed rucksack that I travelled with. There was a box of books, and other equipment that I planned on using while teaching, it was being shipped directly to Hogwarts.

"How does your family feel about you moving to England?" Charlie asked me.

"I wouldn't know," I explained. "I haven't seen any of my family in a very long time. I never knew my mother, she died when I was just a baby. My father was a marine in VietNam. He was killed during the fall of Saigon. I barely remember him. I was raised by my father's sister and her husband.

My family disowned me when I came into my magic, they thought I was 'demonic'."

"Merlin, that's awful."

"It's a common story for muggleborns in the States. Fortunately, I found my way to Salem, and went to school."

"I'm so sorry," Charlie took my hand, I saw real sympathy in his eyes. "No matter where I went, my family has always been there. They drive me mental sometimes, but I love them, and they love me. Is there anyone back in Boston? I mean like a boyfriend?"

"I'm sure you've read the Bureau's file on me, Charlie. International Aurors are discouraged from getting involved in serious relationships, while in the field. When I worked in the training center I never really had time. Besides, I spent most of my time with trainees. Not exactly my dating pool, it's bad form for a teacher to get involved with a student."

Charlie looked a bit surprised. "Actually," he said, "I didn't see any thing that the ministry has on you. I'd read about your story when I was in Romania. There were some brilliant articles written about you. You're unique in the world. I remember being gobstruck that someone who'd been through what you'd been through was strong enough to survive the ordeal with out going insane. When Harry told me that you'd been hired for Hogwarts, he asked me to show you around, it made my week."

"Really? Well, I guess it would, you get to 'study' the 'dragon witch' up close and personal."

The waiter showed up with the butterbeers. I'd never tasted the stuff before, it was actually quite good.

"Not really," Charlie smiled and said. "I just wanted to meet you and to find out how you stayed sane."

"Really?" I was kind of surprised, "I expected a world class dragonologist to be more interested

to be more interested in my physiology than anything else."

"Wasn't interested in your physiology till after I saw you," Charlie muttered into his mug.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" his cheeks turned bright crimson.

"That's all right." I'm lucky I don't really blush. "Your 'physiology' isn't so bad either."

He went from crimson to purple. And, he almost choked on his butterbeer.

"Actually," I explained. "I had some really good help after I got off Remeau's island. The Bureau sent me to China, for a year, I stayed in a village called Ye-Lao. There's group of wizards and witches there that practice, special forms of meditation, and martial arts. The training they gave me helped me put my life into perspective."

"Martial Arts? like that judo stuff I've seen on muggle television,."

"Very similar, they taught me some Tai-Chi, and Kung-Fu, as well as a special art all their own, that involved magic. They never told me what they called it. I practice every day. It's helps me stay sane, Mei-Fo, she was my guardian in the village, told me that it increases longevity, and improves physical condition."

"Wow, can you teach this as well?"

"No, I'm not qualified to teach anything other than Tai-Chi. The teachers in the village study for more than fifty years before they start."

"That's amazing," he took another sip of his butterbeer. He just smiled at me for a second, then he said, "would you be willing to go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" I asked with a bit of a smirk. I couldn't believe it, I was expecting to be treated like a laboratory mouse, not this.

"Exactly like a date," he answered, "I know a great place for Chinese food. You up for it?"

"You actually want to go out with me?"

He nodded and said, "why not? You're smart, beautiful, and delightful company." He grabbed my hand, and just held it. I noticed that his hands were a lot bigger than mine, a bit rougher, and very freckled, his arm had a dusting of red hair on it. I noticed a large scar on the inside of his forearm,

"Where did you get this?" I asked, tracing the jagged white mark.

"I was rounding up a batch of Horntail hatchlings, one of them took exception to my nurse- maiding and swiped me with his tail."

"I love hatchlings, right outside the village we had a family of fireballs, a female and her hatchlings. The villagers would leave pigs out for the mother, so it wouldn't go after the local children. I got to visit with the hatchlings once. They were so funny. I must've smelled like a dragon to them. The mother let me get up close to them."

He looked astonished. "That's amazing," he leaned over the table and sniffed. "Actually," he said with a grin, "you do smell like a dragon, wood smoke, copal, and heat."

"Heat has a smell?"

"Oh, yes. It's one of the nicest smells in the world." He leaned into my hair.

"Thank you, I think."

"You never answered my question, will you go out with me tonight?"

"What is your favorite type of dragon to work with?" I asked him. I wasn't ready to answer his question.

"Actually, I don't really have a favorite dragon type, but individual dragons have left their mark on me, well, other than scars. There was one, we called her Norberta."

"Norberta?" I asked skeptically, "odd name."

"The man who hatched her thought she was a male, named her Norbert. When she came to the reservation, we realized that he was a she, and we changed her name to Norberta. She was one of the oddest animals I've ever worked with, she loved rabbit meat. Norberta is a Norwegian Ridgeback, they usually prefer reindeer, or sheep, not rabbit." He ran a hand through his hair, I noticed that it was quite messy, pretty untamable, I imagine. I really did want to start something with him, I'll admit I was a bit gun shy about dating. I'd been asked out quite a bit since the island, unfortunately, most of my dates just wanted to be able to say that they went out with the '"Dragon Witch". I had a feeling that Charlie Wesley might be different, but I knew that it would sting, a lot, if he turned out like all the others.

"May I ask you a personal question?" I asked him.

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 38, I'll be 39, in December?"

"I'm older than you."

"Ooh, I think older women are sexy." He grinned, "so do you have something against younger men?"

"Not at all. Well, you're not that much younger than I am, three years."

"Ok, we've established that I'm the right age for you," he grinned again, a very hard to resist grin. "So, please, will you go out with me tonight? Just one date."

I decided to go with my gut feeling and give the rather handsome, all right let's be honest here, the absolutely gorgeous dragonologist sitting across from me, and holding my hand, a chance. "All right," I said.

"Brilliant," he grinned again, and I melted a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: the world and most of the characters in it belong to JKR, Glinda is mine.

Charlie dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron around five in the afternoon. "I'll be back to get you at seven." he'd said, lingering for a bit to kiss my hand. He shot me with another killer grin before he headed out the door.

Hannah came out from behind the bar, "wow," she said, "looks like you had quite an afternoon.

"Yeah," I agreed, looking at the pile of packages on the floor. "I have to repack all this stuff."

Hannah chuckled, then said "bought out half the alley did you?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

Hannah called out to the kitchen, "Neville, we need a hand out here."

"What is it, Darling?" A tall, thin and kind faced man with brown hair and expressive hazel eyes

came out of the kitchen wearing a large cooks apron.

"Glinda," Hannah introduced us, "this is my husband Neville. You'll be seeing a lot of him at Hogwarts. He's the herbology professor, and the head of Griffyndor. Neville, this is Glinda Goode."

"Ah, Miss Good," Neville shook my hand. "You're the new DADA professor, Professor MacGonagle has mentioned you to me. Welcome to London. You and I will be traveling up to Hogwarts on Tuesday. Harry asked me to escort you to the castle."

"That was very thoughtful of him." I remarked, glad that I wasn't traveling alone.

Neville grabbed several of my packages and headed up the stairs, Hannah and I followed with the rest. "Go mind the tap room, husband" Hannah said when we reached my room. "I'm going to help Glinda with her packing."

"Yeas, Darling," he said "mind you, one of us has to pick Ally up at six." he headed back down to the tap room.

"Ally is your daughter?" I asked Hannah.

"Yes, she's three, and quite the little imp. She's visiting Neville's Gran today. She spoils that child rotten, but I guess that's what great-grandmothers are for."

"That was always my impression."

"Well, let's get these boxes opened and repacked for you. I imagine you need to get ready for your date?" She suggested with a grin.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, it really is a good thing that I don't blush.

"I saw Charlie kiss your hand, and I heard him tell you he'll get you at seven. If that doesn't sound like a date, I don't know what does."

"Ok, point taken. He's taking me for Chinese food."

"Really? I'm actually amazed, Charlie Weasley's been back in England for more than six months, you're the first woman I've seen him interested in."

"Do you know Charlie that well?"

"His sister is one of my husbands best friends. We all fought in the war against Voldemort together. He also come in for lunch a lot when he's at the Ministry." She grabbed one of the boxes from Madame Malkin's and gently tore the seal. "Yes," she said, pulling a light casual dress out of the box. Madame had insisted I take it, and to be honest I loved the shimmering green/purple material. "You should wear this tonight. The color will be lovely on you. It's close enough to a muggle dress, you'll be able to wear it to Soho."

"Soho? I thought we were going for Chinese food."

"That's where all the best Chinese food is in London. Chinatown is in Soho."

"Oh." I was a bit reluctant to travel through Muggle London. The quick walk from the Ministry to the Leaky Cauldron wasn't bad, but the more time I spent among the muggles, the more nervous everybody got. Although muggleborn, I hadn't spent much time of them, since I'd been changed. For the most part,the wizarding world dealt with my appearance in stride. For the most part, the muggle world, did not.

"Don't worry about that," Hannah assured me. "The muggles in this city often times look more odd than any of us would dream of looking."

I wasn't completely reassured but I was willing to try it. Hannah and I spent the next half-hour opening and repacking my purchases from the day, she was quite excited about my ruck sack. "A lot more practical than one of those trunks, if you ask me. Wish I'd had one in school," she'd said as she watched me add my purchases from the day to it.

"I've had this thing for about ten years," I said. "You can order them from an owl order company in the states, called LL Screem."

*************

Charlie arrived to pick me up at seven on the dot. Hannah made me make him wait five minutes. He and Neville were having a butterbeer at the bar when I came down to the tap room. "Wow," he said as I came up to him. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you," I said. From the look on his face I guess Hannah was right about the dress.

"Well, come on Beautiful, our reservation is for seven thirty." He led me out of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting on the curb for us was a shiny black vintage motorcycle, with two helmets hanging of the rear seat.

"This is yours?" I asked admiring the antique machine, it was obviously well loved and cared for.

Charlie chuckled and said, "yes, it was a gift from the family for my last birthday, they had it restored for me, then my dad enchanted it, it's runs on magic, not petrol, plus, it flies. It's a BMW 1964 R27."

I noticed that there was an Opaleye painted on the gas tank. "That's a beautiful paint job," I remarked.

"Harry's godson Teddy painted it, he's really good, and he's only thirteen." Charlie shrugged out of the denim jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around my shoulders. Then he grabbed one of the half-cut helmets, and handed it to me. "Everybody wears a helmet" he grinned as he said it. I swear that grin should be illegal. He hopped onto the front seat of the bike and moved over for me. I straddled the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hang on," he said, as he pushed the throttle and we were off.

Riding through the streets of London on the back of that bike was awesome, Charlie had it charmed so we could carry on a conversation. He pointed out the landmarks as we passed them, and

and explained the history of the ancient city as he knew it.

We eventually stopped in front of a small store front in the middle of Chinatown. We got off the bike, and Charlie led me into the restaurant, the cook made the best dim sum I'd had outside of Bejing, and the roast pork was out of this world. We spent several hours at the intimate table for two, talking well into the night. We left the restaurant around ten, and Charlie took me for a moonlit ride along the Thames. He returned me to the Leaky Cauldron well after two am.

"I'd lie to walk you up to your room, if you don't mind, the crowd in the Cauldron can get a bit rough this late at night," he said to me. I smiled and nodded, amazed at the chivalry. He asked me to lunch the next day, and kissed me good night. I will say, it was one hell of a kiss.

**************

I was woken up on Monday morning by a rather loud knock on my door. The travel alarm I kept on the night stand next to me said 10:30 am. I lumbered out of bed to get the door. Hannah was standing there, with a single red rose, and a note. "An owl dropped this off for you in the morning", she said, with a smile. "That must've been some date."

I took the rose and the note from her, and said, "I had a great time last night. He's very good company." I opened the note card. In bold scribble, it read.

_Glinda, I was called to Wales to handle an emergency at the dragon reservation. I know we planned on having lunch together, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when I get back. Charlie_

"Love notes?" Hannah raised and eyebrow. "He's hooked already," she observed.

"He had to cancel our lunch date," I explained, "something about an emergency at the reservation in Wales."

"Would you care to have lunch with Ally and I?" She asked.

"I think that would be lovely. I need to get dressed now."


	7. Chapter 7

obligatory disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, that belongs to JKR, and I am grateful that she allows me to play in it. no copy right infringement intended.

chapter 7

My lunch with the Longbottoms was delightful. Hannah and Neville took their meals in the kitchen away from the tap room, I enjoyed sitting at the table with the small family. Alicea Genevra Longbottom, with her mother's shining blond hair and pretty round face, and her father's expressive hazel eyes, one of the most well-behaved toddlers I'd ever met can only be described in one way, that's adorable. I spent most of the day with Hannah and Ally. I enjoyed helping out in the kitchen, here and there, and minding Ally for Hannah. The child wasn't even afraid of my fangs. Hannah asked me to take her for a stroll around Diagon Alley. I was more than happy to. I learned that was we refer to in America as a "stroller" was a "pram" in Britain. I spent two hours strolling with her around the busy alley. When we returned to the inn, there was an owl waiting for me with a small scroll in it's talon, and it was waiting for my reply. The scroll was another note from Charlie.

_Glin, I'm afraid that the emergency here will keep me in Whales at least till friday. We're having problems with the hatchery. I really wanted to see you again before you head north. Please leave part of your weekend for me I want to take you into Hogsmeade, dammit woman, I can't stop thinking about you. see you soon, Charlie._

"Ruby wants a biscuit," Ally told me, in a quiet voice. She pointed to a shelf next to the perch, with a ceramic jar on it.

"Would you like to give it to her?"

She nodded shyly. I took the jar from the shelf, Ally grabbed an owl nut , and said "here, Ruby get your biscuit." Ruby complied, then returned back to her perch, happily munching on her treat.

I grabbed a slip of parchment off the roll next to the perch and grabbed a fountain pen out of my hand bag. I sat at the bar to compose my reply.

_Charlie, I'm sorry that I won't get to see you till after I head to Hogwarts, but I understand, completely. Take good care of those hatchlings, and I'll see you over the weekend hopefully. To be honest, you've been occupying my thoughts quite a lot as well. -glinda_

I rolled the scroll, gave it to Ruby, and watched her fly off to the west.

***************************************

Tuesday, August 30, 2011

It was about thirty degrees colder and pouring rain when Neville and I arrived at Hogsmeade. The portkey assigned to us took us to the back garden of the Three Broomsticks. "Welcome to the highlands," the proprietress of the establishment, Madame Rosemerta (as Neville had informed me before we left London) greeted us with an umbrella and a mug of hot butterbeer. I took the mug gladly and huddled under the large umbrella with Neville. Rosemerta ushered us inside for a hot lunch before we headed for the castle. The walk to the castle was cold and wet, fortunately we were rescued from our near drowning by a covered cart.

"Whoa!" the large elderly man poked his head out from the drivers seat, as the horse pulling the cart stopped in front of us.

"Thank Merlin, it's you Hagrid," Neville shouted.

"Well, come on then, the headmistress sent me on to get you. Don't want you to catch your death out 'ere." He moved over and motioned to me "come on up here little lady, I won't bite." I climbed into the dry cart, and Neville followed and sat down next to me. He introduced me to the grounds keeper and care of magical creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid and I shook hands. We chatted amicably on our way to the castle.

It sopped raining by the time we arrived. A gray haired woman in tartan robes greeted us at the door. "Welcome back, Mr. Longbottom," she smiled and turned to me, "you must be Miss good," she said, "I am Minerva MacGonagle, headmistress of Hogwarts. Please follow me, I'll show you to your quarters where you can dry off and get settled, we'll meet in my office later. A large box arrived for you yesterday, and a second parcel arrived this morning." She pointed to a crate I recognized and a smaller parcel that I didn't.

"Would you please have the large box sent to my classroom," I requested. I picked up the smaller parcel, it was addressed to me, with no return address. I carried it with me.

MacGonagle explained the castles quirks to me as she led to me the suite of rooms that would be my new home for the time being. "You'll meet the rest of the staff at supper this evening," she said to me. "Your quarters are in the loft over your class room. I'll see you in my office in one hour it's in the second tower the password 'Bertie Bott', if you get lost any of the portraits can give you direction. Have a good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, mam."

I wandered into the classroom absorbing the aura of the place as I explored my surroundings.

There were half a doze student desks on each long side of the room. The area around the desks was littered with artifacts documenting the never ending fight against the practitioners of the dark arts. From the ceiling of the room hung what appeared to be a dragon skeleton, I wasn't sure why it was there, but it did amazing things for the atmosphere, it gave me a major case of the creeps. "When I redecorate this room," I said to the skeletal beast "you're out of here."

"I really wish I'd had the guts to do that," I heard a quiet voice behind me say. As I turned around, I saw one of Hogwart's famous ghosts. In life he was a tall sandy haired gentleman with a sad expression and haunted eyes. His attire surprised me, he was dressed in tattered modern clothes.

"And you are?" I asked politely, I knew that one should always be polite to dead people.

He smiled warmly, and introduced himself, "I am... or was... Remus John Lupin. I taught the same class you're going to, Miss Goode. or may I call you Glinda?"

"Only if I can call you Remus."

"Certainly. oh wait a moment..." He called out to nowhere, "Dora darling, come meat the new DADA professor, she can actually see us."

The ghost of a woman appeared next to Remus, she would've been quite striking in life. She had a sweet face and hair that could only be described as chaotic, her taste in clothing was original to say the least. "Glinda Goode," Remus introduced us, "This is my wife Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, call her Tonks, please"

"Wotcher!" the ghostly woman greeted me in a clipped cockney accent. "I think my theory was correct, Remus, ghosts can only appear to people they had no connection to in life."

"I think you may be right darling," Remus observed.

The pair seemed very excited to be speaking to a living person. "We died during the battle of Hogwarts, it happened about thirteen years ago. There are quite a few of us here. Would you mind terribly if we tell the other ghosts, they do so want to talk to the living."

"Sure, I guess so."

"Wonderful, I think we'll leave you to settle yourself in. We can chat later. It's delightful to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." I said as the ghosts waved good bye and disappeared. I wandered up the stairs to to personal quarters. The spiral staircase in the corner led to what could be described as a combination sitting room office, there was a couch in one corner, and a work table with two chairs, a large desk sat in front of a picture window. I'd have to speak to Neville about getting some plants for the sill. The chair in front of the desk looked to be about the most comfortable chair I'd ever seen in my life. There were bookshelves all over the place. I opened the door to the bedroom, and was immediately enthralled by the carved four poster bed that was a work of art in itself. It was made up with neat white sheets, and a quilted bedspread embroidered with the Hogwarts coat of arms. There was a nice bathroom off to the corner, and two large french doors led out to a balcony. I dropped my rucksack on the bed, and went back into the sitting room to investigate the mysterious parcel. Under the address label was a stamp with the words "don not use sharp object to open." I peeled the tape off the box and opened it, inside thew nested wrappings was the little black rat I'd grown attached to at the pet shop in Diagon Alley. There was a bright blue bow around his neck, and he was fast asleep. Inside the box was a small note card.

_Glinda, I remember you saying that you might like a pet, if they were allowed at Hogwarts._

_I know for a fact that they are. Mrs Switch told me that this little chap had been pining for you. I know how the tiny bloke feels, at least one of us is out of our misery. Charlie._

I picked up my new friend and he opened his bright black eyes and yawned. In the bottom of the box was another box stamped with the words _**MAGICAL RAT STARTER KIT.**_


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thank you to my reviewers, your kind words have encouraged me to continue with this little adventure in creative writing.

disclaimer: not JKR, just a happy fan that likes to explore her own version of the Wizarding world

Chapter 8

Amazingly enough, I didn't get lost on my way to the headmistress' office. My meeting with Macgonagle went as I expected it. She gave me more background information on the school. and she outlined the code of conduct for teachers and students. She asked me about my teaching experience,

and my career with the Bureau. We spent a good hour getting acquainted. I was also introduced to a few of the past headmasters whose portraits adorned the walls.

"So you're the American..." I heard a sneering voice come from one of the portraits, as I was being introduced to Dumbledore. It was a black haired man who was about my age (at least in the portrait) black eyed, and very long nosed.

"Severus Snape, this is Professor Glinda Goode, from Boston, Massachusetts, USA." Mcgonagle introduced us.

"Hello Headmaster Snape," I said, acknowledging the man in the painting.

"Hello," he answered, then he asked "why do you consider yourself fit to educate our students?"

I was a bit taken aback by the hostility in the former headmasters tone, but chose to answer the rude blot of paint anyway. "Because," I explained, trying not to sound too condescending, "I have been training young aurors in defensive magics for five years. Before that, I was in the field for fifteen years. I spent ten of those years in Special Operations. It was our job to go after predator wizards. Those are the dark wizards that choose to victimize children. I feel the best way to protect children is by teaching them how to protect themselves. I understand that the demise of Voldemort has made some brits a bit complacent but there's still monsters out there, Professor, I figure it's my job to make sure those monsters don't make victims out of these kids."

A few of the other portraits we applauding, and Snape didn't have anything to say. Macgonagle looked a bit surprised. "I think she'll do nicely," The portrait of Dumbledore said, and he winked at me.

**********************************************

There was another ghost waiting for me when I got back to my office. It was a very young man, he couldn't have been more than sixteen, with a mop of curly blond hair and an innocent face. He was playing with my rat. "Hello there," I said to him.

"Blimy!" he shouted, obviously startled. "Professor Lupin was right, you can see me."

"Yes, I can. My name is Glinda."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Glinda, I'm...well... I was Colin. That's a really nice rat, what's his name."

"He doesn't have a name yet," I said, shaking my head. "Would you like to help me come up with one for him?" Britain's last Wizard War had a lot to answer for. This boy should've been allowed to grow up.

"Would I?" Colin asked. "I already have one, you want to know what it is?"

"Certainly, dazzle me with your skills at rat naming."

"He should be Pitch, cos he's black as pitch. What do you think?"

"It's a great name," I went over to the desk where I'd left the little guy in the collapsable cage that came in his box. I opened the door and gently pulled him out. He crawled up my arm and made himself at home on my shoulder. "Hello Pitch," I said as I gave his back a nice petting.

"Where'd you get him?" Colin the ghost, asked.

"He was a gift from a friend." I explained, "he came from the pet shop in Diagon Alley."

"Magical Menagerie?" He asked almost wistfully "I remember that place," he sat down on the desk, "I am so happy that you can see me, Miss Glinda, I mean all the other ghosts are right nice people and all, but being dead is bloody boring."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't even have my camera with me. I just love taking pictures."

"Do you want to talk about what happened to you?" I asked him.

"Don't really remember it. I just know that I ended up here with the rest of the ghosts. I miss my family, though, specially my little brother. I hope he did all right for himself."

"Would you like me to see if I can find out?"

"You'd do that??? For me???"

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

"Thank you so much. His name is Dennis Creevey."

**********************************************************

The headmistress introduced me to my coworkers at dinner that evening. I'd bee seated between Neville and the potions master, who also happened to be the head of Slytherin. He and Neville were schoolmates, but from the impression I got, they were not boyhood friends. Theodore Nott kissed my hand when we were introduced, and spent dinner attempting to ooze charm at me.

"Professor Goode," he said to me as we dined on the lovely feast that the house elves had prepared for us, "what do you think of Hogwarts, so far?"

"It's quite impressive," I answered. "I think I can be quite happy here."

"Has anyone shown you the grounds? I must say the lake is lovely by moonlight."

"I take it, you consider yourself a tour guide?" I wasn't going anywhere with this man, I decided right away. He reminded me of a lizard. I thought it appropriate that he was the head of a house called Slytherin.

"I do know the grounds quite well, I explored them extensively when I was a student here, class of '98, by the way."

"1998?" I asked, "I was in china at the time. There were packs of gong-si wandering around Shanghai, attacking the local muggle population."

"Excuse me, Professor Goode," Hagrid asked, joining the conversation. "What's a gangsey?"

"Please call me Glinda, Hagrid. A 'gong-si' is a type of zombie that is native to china, traditionally they're created someone dies away from their home, or with out proper burial rituals. There was a gang calling itself the Crimson Serpent-lion, they used dark spells to create and control these zombies. The zombies themselves aren't to hard to dispatch, but we had a devil of a time rooting out the gang members. It turned out to be a bunch of kids that had been tricked by a pair of Hu-Hsien into causing all the damage."

"What's a Hoo-seen?"

"It's a chinese Fox demon, they're pretty easily dealt with once you know what you're after, but they can cause some damage before they're caught. They like to cause chaos for it's own sake."

"Sound like nasty little buggers," Neville commented.

"Yes," I agreed, "fortunately they pretty much stay in their own territory, and the Chinese wizards know how to deal with them."

"You've had some fascinating adventures, Glinda. I think that your experiences will be a great benefit to our students." Macgonagle stated.

"Thanks, Minerva," I answered. She'd asked me to use her first name after our afternoon interview.

We spent the rest of the evening chatting about our various experiences. The professors seemed to get along for the most part. I knew that I would get along with a few of them especially well. Theresa Huxtable, the transfiguration teacher, a tall black woman, somewhere in her thirties, sat on the other side of Nott, asked me if I wanted to go into Hogsmeade with her the next day. We were to joing Neville, the muggle studies professor who was a dark haired witch named Selena Haversham, and the charms professor Filius Flitwick, the shortest person I'd ever met, and one of the kindest hearted. I learned later that he was the deputy headmaster, and the head of Ravenclaw.

Both Neville and Nott offered to walk me back to my rooms after dinner. I accepted Neville's offer, and Nott followed us. The dropped me off at the door to my classroom, and as they walked away I heard Nott say to Neville "come on Mate, you've got a perfectly good wife at home. Be a sport here, it's not like she needs a watchdog."

"Don't be a wanker, Nott" I heard Neville say. "She'd hex you into next week."

_Thank you, Neville. _I though to myself as I headed up to my room. I changed into my favorite t-shirt and curled up with Pitch, and a muggle romance novel. I went to sleep thinking that this must be the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this. I'm just having fun. Thanks to JKR for creating this wonderful world.

chapter 9

Wednesday, August 31, 2011

Our visit to Hogsmeade was cut short by another rain storm. I'd only gotten to see a small part of the village, I knew that I'd be back, though. I decided to use my free afternoon to set up my classroom for the students that would be arriving tomorrow night. I'd brought a few supplies for my students from America. I'd asked Macgonagle for her permission to do things a bit different than tradition called for, and after hearing my ideas she'd agreed.

"Miss Glinda," I heard Colin's voice behind me, I was pretty sure that I had something that would make the ghost quite happy.

"Well hello, Colin," I greeted him, and I went to my desk. "I found out some of the information you wanted... about your family."

"You have?!"

"Yes, before the rain hit this morning I spent some time in Hogsmeade, and I spoke to Professor Longbottom. I explained that I'd made some new friends at Hogwarts and one of them needed some information. I asked him about your family." I paused for a second, wanting to make sure he really wanted to hear what I had to say.

"And?" he asked anxiously.

"Your brother graduated from Hogwarts, and went into business. At the age of twenty-one he went to work for George Weasley in his joke shop, two years later, he was helping George and Ron with research and design. A year later he met Nanette Garant while in Paris on business. They were married two years later. They have a fifteen month old son: Colin Claude Creevey. Right now, Dennis is living in Hogsmeade, managing that branch of Wizard Wheezes. I met him this morning." I pulled a photograph out of my desk drawer and showed it to Colin. It showed and grown-up version of Colin's brother, with a beautiful chestnut haired woman, they held a happy apple-cheeked toddler between them, all three were happily waving at the camera. I took a push pin out of the bowl on my desk, and tacked the picture up onto the cork board that was hung next to the black board. For several minutes he just stared at the picture, with tears in his eyes.

"I'd told him that everything would be all right," Colin finally said. He Turned to me and smiled sadly. "Thank you, Miss Glinda." He disappeared. I never saw the ghost of Colin Creevey again. I left the picture up in the cork board.

*********************************************************

The students arrives at 7:00 pm on Thursday evening. As I was the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff I wasn't given any extra responsibilities as other professors were. Because, I'd never been to Hogwarts as a student I would not be the head of any of the houses. I sat at the head table in the great hall watching the youngsters file in. Returning students were escorted in first by their house prefects, the Neville led the first years in. I sat between Professor Flitwick and Hagrid watching the sorting as Flitwick explained the process to me. "The hat chooses the House for each student," he said.

"It was originally the property of Godric Gryffindor. Watch as Longbottom calls each name."

"Adams, Erica!"

A small girl with glossy brown curls and bright brown eyes walked up to the stool and shyly sat on it, Neville gently put the hat on the girls head, and the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" There were great applause from the Ravenclaw table as the young miss was led off to her new scholastic family.

"Bowers, Travis."

"Gryffindor!"

The next two children were sorted into Hufflepuff, and Slytherin respectively. None of the names were familiar to me, I figured that I'd learn their names as time went on. Towards the then of the Alphabet, I finally heard a last name I recognized. "Weasley, Victoire." Charlie had told me about his goddaughter, his older brother Bill's first child. I'd seen some beautiful children in my time, but little Victoire looked like a tiny angel, with strawberry blond hair and luminous dark eyes. She had a face like a little doll. She sat on the stool tentatively, and the hat wasted no time. "GRYFFINDOR!" Her face broke into a huge grin, she ran to the appropriate table and immediately sat down next to a tallish boy with blue hair, he looked to be a couple years older than Victoire.

Flitwick noticed me watching them, "the older boy is Teddy Lupin, he's a third year. He's a metamorphmagus. The only thing he's really learned to change, though, is his hair. His skills will get stronger as he ages. Your predecessor, Professor Monk, thought he was one of his brightest students in his year, considering who his parents are, it's not surprising." It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion of who the boys parents were. Tonks and Remus were standing in the shadows watching their son with his obviously best friend. "The war left too many orphans," Flitwick commented. "Teddy's parents were Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, two of the most valiant people I'd ever met. They were both killed in the battle of Hogwarts. Lupin was one of the best DADA professors we'd ever had."

"I guess I have some big shoes to fill then, don't I Filius? I hope I can do his memory justice."

"I'm sure you will, Glinda dear, I'm sure you will."

"Now that the sorting is finished," Macgonagle rapped her wand on the table to get everyones attention. She stood up. "First of all," she said "We welcome all the returning and new students. Before we start our feast I have a few announcements to make. First let me remind you that

Hogsmeade village is off limits to unauthorized students. Students are not allowed to enter the forbidden forest unescorted. A list of banned Weasley products is posted outside Caretaker Goyle's office. Also, I would like to introduce you to our newest staff member: Professor Glinda Goode comes to us from Boston Massachusetts, USA. She will be taking over your Defense Against the Dark Arts instruction." Macgonalge motioned to me, I stood up quickly and waved to the students. One of the older students from the Gryffindor table let out a wholf whistle.

"Quite a welcome there, professor," Hagrid remarked to me, quietly.

"I guess they're happy to see me." I shrugged. Pitch chose just that moment to poke his nose out from the hood of my robes. He climbed up onto my shoulder.

"And, who's this wee fellow?" Hagrid asked as he gave my rat a gentle pat.

"This is Pitch," I said. "He was a gift from a friend."

"Ain't he cunnin."

"I know that I probably shouldn't have him at the table but he's still a baby."

"Don't you worry none, I won't tell."

Macgonagle finished her speech and the feast appeared on the table. The food was delicious, although I did have to discourage Flitwick and Hagrid from giving Pitch tidbits from the table.


	10. Chapter 10

yet another disclaimer: the world belongs to Jo, not me.

author's note: many thanks to my readers, thank you for your interest and your feedback.

Chapter 10.

The first school day at Hogwarts can best be described as "organized chaos". I woke up a bit after dawn and got myself washed and dressed in my new teachers robes. I realized that the minute I actually started teaching my wardrobe would change a bit, defensive magic is physical work. If I tried practicing spells with my students in the stylish, somewhat formfitting robes that Madame Malkin had chosen for me I'd end up embarrassing myself, and giving the boys a lesson in female anatomy that they didn't need. The formal robes would only come out for appropriate occasions. I was told that First Day breakfast in the Great Hall was just such an occasion.

Although the normal schedule would be four two-hour sessions each day, on our first day, each teacher would spend one half-hour with each class year. We would discuss our syllabus, give out the reading lists, and spend sometime getting to know our students. The Hogwarts academic schedule is one of the most confusing things I'd ever seen. I sincerely hoped that my "kids" could figure it out. I was just thankful that I'd been give a detailed list for each day of the week. I gave each of my students two pieces of equipment that I thought would be invaluable to their learning, each of my kids got a hardback composition book for notes, and a ball point pen (I detest spilled ink bottles). I asked them to try them in my class for a week, if they hated them, they could return them to me. I insisted on the notebooks though, rolled parchment is a pain in the posterior.

I give my predecessor a lot of credit in the fact that from our short conversation, my upperclassmen (the fifth, sixth and seventh years) had a decent theoretical background in defensive magic. Three of my twenty-five seventh years were interested in careers as Aurors. The fourth years were enthusiastic and funny, it was going to be a challenging but fun year to teach. The thirds were slightly shorter versions of the fourths. My seconds were somewhat calmer, most of the girls were fascinated by Pitch who insisted on riding on my shoulder. The "Ickle Firsties" (as I'd heard the resident poltergeist refer to them) seemed shy and a bit stupefied by the whole school experience. At supper that evening Neville informed me that the fact that I hadn't had to deduct any points or assign any detentions meant that my first day was an unparalleled success.

Speaking of this whole "point thing", it didn't sit well with my american sense of egalitarianism.

Why should the entire dorm suffer for the misdeeds of just one of it's members? Flitwick and Neville explained how the house cup worked, and how peer pressure was a great regulator for behavior,

the students taught each other as much as we taught them. I understood the concept, and I would follow the well established rules, but I didn't have to like them.

I retired to my suite after an evening staff meeting. There was a rolled scroll sitting on my desk.

_Glinda, just wanted to make sure you didn't forget our date for tomorrow. I'll meet you at the main entrance to the castle at noon. I can't wait to see you. Charlie._

Even in all the excitement of the start of the school year, I hadn't forgotten about my date with the copper haired, green eyed dragonologist. Although, I rarely remember my dreams, I'm pretty sure he figured quite prominently in them.

**********************************************

My alarm woke me at 9:00am on Saturday morning, after shutting it off, I poked my nose out the window to get a feel for the days weather. It was a bit cooler than I was used to, September in Boston tends to be hot, I found the weather rather refreshing. I showered and dressed myself, I had a date at noon to get ready for.

Charlie and his motorcycle were waiting for me exactly where he'd said. I found him leaning up against the stone wall that surrounds the castle. He was wearing his usual denim jacket with a black t-shirt, jeans and a well worn pair of basketball shoes. There was a pair of round mirrored sunglasses hanging from a buttonhole. As I got closer to him I noticed a long scratch on his forehead, and quite a shiner on his right eye, he looked like he'd been in a brawl. He smiled sheepishly at my raised eyebrow, and said "hello, Beautiful!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a massive bear hug. Before I could say anything, he gave me a kiss that melted my knees. Upon realizing that seeing one of their teachers "snogging" might cause permanent psychological damage to any passing students, I reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"Hello Charlie," I said. "Did the hatchlings do this?" I asked, as I gently touched his cheek.

"After we got the incubator furnace fixed there was a little brawl between two male juveniles. It took three of us to pull them apart. Welsh Greens have a hell of a tail slap."

"That had to hurt," I observed.

"I went to grab one of the little buggers by the tail and he got me in the face first. I was lucky, had he been a horntail, I'd have lost an eye. We got them apart though. How was your first day?"

"Pretty good, what did you have planned for today?"

"Lunch at The Three Broomsticks, then a stroll around the village. I was thinking we might want to take the cycle for a flight, but it's gonna rain."

"Sounds good," I looked up at a very angry looking sky. "I think you're right about the rain," I

agreed. "By the way, thank you for my rat, he's wonderful. Colin named him 'Pitch'. He was a bit annoyed with me this morning when I put him in his cage, I think he wanted to come with us ."

"One of your students named him for you, that's brilliant." Charlie led me to the cycle, and handed me the spare helmet.

"Colin's not a student, he's a ghost."

Charlie gave me one more quick, but still knee melting kiss before we hopped on the bike, and headed into Hogsmeade.

"We got three lunch specials today," the young waitress informed us as she led us our table in a very crowded tap room of the Three Broomsticks. She brought us to a nice little booth at the back. "Number one is haggis, number two is bangers and mash, three is shepherds pie."

"What's haggis?" I asked.

"Sheep's stomach stuffed with oats, entrails, and veggies." the waitress answered.

I looked at Charlie skeptically. He just shook his head warningly. "I'll have the bangers and mash." he said.

I decided to trust Charlie taste, "I'll have the same."

"Any drinks?"

"I'll have a butterbeer, you want a drink love?"

"Do you guys have any cola?" I figured I'd ask, just in case.

"Classic or diet?" At my surprised look, the waitress explained. "Couple years back we had an American exchange student at Hogwarts, he introduced Madame to the stuff, now she's hooked, we keep it in stock, now."

I just grinned, "classic please."

"Right then, two number two's, a butterbeer and a coke." She wandered off to fill our order.

Charlie grabbed my hand from across the table. "I've been thinking about you all week," he said to me. "My assistant Petula is very amused by the whole thing. She asked me if I was going mental. She pretty much told me that I wasn't allowed to come back to the office till I'd put my brain back in the right place. I got back to my office at the Ministry yesterday afternoon, to catch up on some of the rubbish that piled up while I was at the reservation. I made such a mess of it, Petula asked me what had me so distracted, I told her about you. She wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"She said something about shaking the hand of the woman who might keep her boss from becoming a monk."

Our lunch arriving saved me from having to make any comments. When I told some of my bureau friends that I was going to be working in Britain, they laughed and warned me about the food. I'm the first to admit that I'm picky. I just sort of gaped at the plate put in front of me. "This looks interesting," I said as the waitress walked away.

"It tastes a lot better than it looks," Charlie assured me as he took up knife and fork. I eyed one of the sausages dubiously, and cut myself a bite. Charlie was right, it did taste better than it looked. We ate lunch and chatted for quite a while. Charlie told me more about his four surviving brothers and his sister. I got the impression that although he loved them all he was closest to his brother Bill.

After our meal, Charlie waved for the cheque. When we left the inn, the rain that had been threatening hit. Charlie took my hand and led me to the motorcycle.


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: the world isn't mine, neither are any of the familiar characters. Glinda is mine.

AN: thanks to my lovely readers, love you all!

Chapter 11

The rain had stopped by the time we arrived at Hogwarts. Charlie told me that he planned on sticking around for a while, he wanted to visit his old friend Hagrid. "Would you mind if I joined you?" I asked him, I wasn't ready to end our time together.

"Not at all," he said as he draped his arm over my shoulders. "Hagrid loves company, 'the more the marrier', I've heard him say." We led the bike towards the game keeper's cottage.

"It's a shame that he's retiring from teaching," I remarked, "the students love him and his classes. Macgonagle asked him to stay in the gamekeeper's cottage, He's going to continue helping out, and escorting the first years."

"That's good, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same with out him. Macgonagle's mellowed considerably since I was a kid. When she was still teaching, that woman could terrorize with a look. But she loves Quidditch. In my seventh year Snape was potion's master and head of Slytherin, he tried to give Gryffindor's three best Quidditch players detentions scheduled during the final game. He wanted his house to win the cup that year. He accused us of cheating in his class. Macgonagle called the nasty bastard out, it was great, she threatened to turn him onto a skink."

"A skink?" I asked skeptically, "that doesn't sound like Minerva. Besides, how did you kids find out?"

"Overheard them, we were sitting outside Snape's dungeon. I think she figured out that we heard her, when she came out she saw the three of us sniggering. She gave us the 'look' and said, I remember it so clearly. 'Mr. Weasley, Mr. Wood, Miss Johnson, none of you heard anything, correct?'

of course we said 'no, mam'. We had a great laugh over it, and we kept our mouths shut."

"Good for you, I met Snape's portrait in Minerva's office, one of the most unpleasant personalities I've ever encountered, and I've encountered a lot. He was potion's master before he became headmaster?" Charlie nodded. "That's interesting, the current potion's master is the current head of Slytherin. His name is Nott. He's quite a smarmy character, actually, asked me to go out with him the first night I was here."

Charlie stopped in his tracks, "he did, did he?"

"I turned him down flat, he tried to get me alone," Charlie's jaw clenched a bit. "he offered to escort me back to my suite. Neville was kind enough to join us. He told Nott that if he tried anything, I would hex him into next week. He's right. I have no interest in Theodore Nott, for one thing, he's creepy, for another, well... nevermind" I wasn't ready to make any confessions yet. I realized that the only person I'd want escorting me through the dark with "ulterior" motives was the man walking with me and the motorcycle.

"Never mind, what?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," I said, we'd arrived at Hagrid's hut. He was outside in his garden feeding bits of meat to a pair of twin baby hippogriffs.

"Hello Hagrid!" Charlie shouted and waved.

"If it ain't Charlie Weasley," Hagrid grinned. He put the bucket down and walked over to meet us. "an' Miss Glinda, very nice of you to escort Charlie here." He then noticed our clasped hands, "oh?" he said, "I get it." He looked rather pleased at this. "Well, now that the twins are fed, would you care to join me for a nice cup of tea?"

"Sure." we said in unison. Hagrid led us inside,

We spent a lovely afternoon with Hagrid. I got to learn more about Charlie's school years. And, I got to play with Buckbeak the third, and Belladonna, his twin sister. "Twin foals are very rare,"

Hagrid had explained, "their mother didn't survive the laying. A beautiful mare she was, but two eggs was too much for her. So, I'm raising them."

By the time we left it had gotten dark, and the rain had started again. Hagrid lent us a large umbrella and told Charlie to leave the cycle in the shed next to the hut. Charlie held the umbrella over us as we walked to the castle. We made it to a side entrance unseen, I brought Charlie up to my classroom. "This way," I said as I led him up the spiral staircase to my suite.

"You had the dragon skeleton taken down?" he asked. "It's been up there since I was a kid."

"Yes," I said, "this is a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, what does that have to do with dragons? They're not dark creatures, they aren't evil."

"Good point," he agreed with a grin, the grin actually, the one that turned me into a pile of mush. He dropped the now folded umbrella into the bucket next to my desk, and made himself at home on my couch.

"Are you hungry of thirsty?" I asked, I know that it's after the regular supper hour, but I can run down to the kitchen to see if the house elves have anything good to snack on. I've got an icebox with cold drinks in it, if you want."

"Not hungry, but I could use a drink."

"How about lemonade?" I grabbed the carafe out of the icebox, and pulled two goblets off the shelf near it. I joined Charlie on the couch, and poured us both a drink.

"This is really good," he said, as he took a sip.

"Thank you, I made it." I was rather proud of my culinary skills.

"Excellent." He put the goblet on to the table next to the couch. "Actually, I think I have to make a bit of a confession."

"What is that?"

"I really really fancy you," he blushed. "I now I've only known you for a very short time, but I can't get you out of my mind, woman. When you told me about Nott, I felt jealous. I wanted hex the bastard."

"That makes two of us, I wanted to hex the bastard myself." I paused for a second. "I really 'fancy' you, too Charlie Weasley." I heard a giggle from behind me, and turned around, Tonks was standing there, giving me a thumbs up sign, and grinning like a fool.

"It took you forever, Charlie," she said. "But I knew when it happened, you'd fall hard." She then winked at me. "We'll Chat later Glin," she said as she disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine,"I said as a pulled him into another kiss. He pulled me into his lap, and we continued "snogging" like a couple of teenagers.


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: just the usual. What belongs to JKR belongs to JKR, what belongs to me, belongs to me.

AN: Thank you to my reviewers and the the lovely readers that liked this enough to put it on a story alert. You guys ROCK!!!

Chapter 12

"So, how'd you meet him?" I opened my eyes and Tonks was hovering over my bed, sitting cross-legged. She looked like she was a teenager at a slumber party, engaging in late night girl talk. "I can't believe it, all through school he had girls fishing around, and never a nibble. A couple of dates here and there. He was more interested in Quidditch and hanging around with Hagrid in the forrest with the animals. Some of the guys even used to joke about him being a poof, but I knew it wasn't true. He is really crazy about you. I think it's great. How'd you guys meet?"

"Harry asked him to escort me around Diagon alley when I first got to London," I looked over at the clock next to my bed, it said 4:22 am. I'd take a nap after Charlie left for London tomorrow afternoon. "He took me all around, we had such a good time together I couldn't say no when he asked me to dinner than night. He's the reason I have Pitch." I motioned to my little friend sleeping on the pillow next to me. Pitch woke up at the sound of his name. He yawned at me, then went over to investigate Tonks. I guess animals can see ghosts.

"He's a smart little chappy ain't he?" she laughed at Pitch's startled squeak as he walked through her hand.

"Come on back, Pitch," I said. Of course my smartest rat in the world knows to listen to his person. He returned to my pillow, curled up into a little ball, and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Don't think we're that interesting, Ginda," Tonks said with a chuckle.

"I think you're right, I guess he prefers his ratty dreams. Where's Remus?"

"He's up in Gryffindor tower watching Teddy sleep. He does that every night."

"Your son is a great kid. I promised myself that I wouldn't play favorites with any of my students, but Teddy is really wonderful. You should be very proud of your son."

"We are, and so grateful to me mum, and Harry, and the Weasley's they raised him after we, well, after we died. Harry's his godfather." I could see tears in her eyes, I couldn't imagine what she faced seeing her son all the time, and never being able to touch him or talk to him. I quickly did the math in my head, I knew the dates of battle of Hogwarts, Remus and Tonks died when teddy was an infant. "Oy! Glinga, I just noticed, you're eyes are glowing!"

"Yeah, they do that," I said "it's kind of annoying. After so may years, though, I've gotten used to it."

"I read about what happened to you, I was an auror when I was alive."

"Don't believe the hype."

She laughed. "So tell me more about you an' Charlie."

"How did you and Lupin get together?"

"I asked you first."

"There's not much to tell, we met. Something clicked."

"And now, he's yours."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"I would, Charlie was my best friend in the world. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Glinda girl, he's in love, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I think you are, too."

" So tell me about you and Remus."

"We met during the war, he was reluctant, but I knew he was the one. I finally wore him down.

I remember the first time we kissed, we were siting in the Leaky Cauldron, havin' a pint with Moody, he was another auror, I'd been flirting with him all night. An' as Alistair was about to leave he says to Remus. 'Remus, I think that girl fancies you. Stop being a thestral's arse and kiss her already.' Of course he didn't, but he did offer to walk with me, back to the flat I was living in, I jumped him when we got back to my place. The rest is history as they say. I'd been in love with him for ages, and I knew he felt the same, he didn't think he was good enough for me. What codswollop. Hey, you just asked me that to distract me from the earlier point of you and Charlie bein' in love."

"It's too early for anything like that, we hardly know each other."

"Never too early for love, mate. Trust me, I know."

[hey, I know that this is short, but someone asked for it specifically. Hope you liked it.]


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: JKR's world is not mine, but I really really wish that it was.

Chapter 13... wohoo! it's lucky 13!

September 16, 2011

Over the next couple of weeks my life settled into a comfortable routine. I'd get up around seven am each morning, and change into gym clothes. I'd run around the grounds each day. I actually found a private grove near the lake that was an excellent place to practice my martial arts. Sometimes Pitch would join me, he'd ride along either in the hood of my sweatshirt or in the pocket. He was with me almost constantly, he'd ride around on my shoulder during the day. I wasn't surprised at all when I learned that some of my less enthusiastic students referred to me as "the Rat Lady". Nobody had called me "Dragon Witch" to my face, but I'd heard some whispers.

My students and I got accustomed to each other quite easily. I realized very quickly that I absolutely loved teaching. Each year had it's own unique qualities and quirks, as did each house group.

I saw the first and second year students once a week, they were separated into two groups, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shared a class as did Gryffindor and Slytherin. There were only fourteen students in my third year class, these children were born during the darkest time of the war, very few couples were having babies, all four houses were taught together. My fourth years were almost the same, only there were seventeen of them. There were enough fifth years to make two classes. Sixth and seventh year students were advanced classes, I only taught one group of either year, but I saw them three times a week. I had thoroughly researched the requirements for OWLs and NEWTs, the OWLs were pretty bad, but I think the NEWTs must give the kids nightmares. I wanted to make sure that my kids were prepared for their academic challenges, but I refused to ignore the practical side of my field in favor of theory, I wanted them to know how to defend themselves.

I spent a lot of my free time perusing bookshelf in my classroom that had all the books that had been assigned by DADA professors that had come before me. When Macgonagle had owled me for a book list after I'd accepted, I told her that she could just go with what the students currently used. Again, I have to thank my predecessor for his excellent taste in textbooks. I'd read The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self Protection and Confronting The Faceless from cover to cover the former would suit quite nicely for my first through fifth years, I think that was the biggest textbook I'd ever encountered, the latter was definitely for my advanced students. Most of the other books on the shelf were rubbish, Defensive Magical Theory was an insomniacs dream, and I wanted to shred Lockhart's entire collection, and use it as bedding in the cage that Pitch barely used.

After my morning run, I'd usually have breakfast with Neville and Theresa. I got along fairly well with all of my coworkers, although Nott was still trying to ooze his way into my robes. I'd been pretty consistent at discouraging him. Theresa Huxtable taught Transfiguration. She was another imported teacher, from Australia. She and I spent a lot of time discussing and comparing native american, and aboriginal magic. We found that our countries had as many similarities as they had differences. She'd come to Hogwarts three years ago, the same year as Nott. She and Neville had become my closest friends, among my coworkers.

*****************************************************

"So," Theresa asked me through bites of grapefruit, "are you going to see Charlie tomorrow?"

"I hope so, he had to cancel last weekend because of another emergency at the Ministry." I hadn't seen him since we'd said goodbye on that first Sunday afternoon. Although, seeing Ruby on my balcony had become such a regular occurrence that I kept a bowl of owl nuts on my desk. Charlie owled me at least twice a week. I kept all his notes in a box on the bookshelf. In his last note he'd made a rather odd but quite romantic request, he'd asked me for a couple of strands of my hair. I wouldn't have given it to anyone but him, and I was pretty sure that he wasn't going to try to make any love potions. I'd sent him a few strands of shed hair from my brush. Neville, and Theresa thought it was a wonderfully romantic gesture.

"Some of my Gryffindors have watched you do your martial arts exercises in the mornings. They requested that I ask you if you'd mind teaching some of them? They want to start a sort of club, would you mind?" I was very impressed with how Neville handled the students in his house, they trusted him, and knew that they could talk to him.

"Sure," I said. "I need to check with Macgonagle to see if it's all right, but I think I'd enjoy it."

"Excellent then," Neville smiled. "I can't imagine why Minerva would object."

"Are teacher's allowed to join this little club?" I heard Nott's voice behind me. He sat himself next to Neville. "I've been watching you practice in the mornings. I think it's fascinating to watch, and it looks quite fun. Can I join you, for private lessons, maybe?" The way he ran his finger across my arm as he said the word "private" made my skin crawl.

"I'd like nothing better than to throw you across the lake, Theodore," I said with a rather feral grin, there are sometimes I actually appreciate having fangs. Neville laughed so hard, he almost snorted pumpkin juice out his nose. Theresa had to pound his back to stop the choking.

"Thanks Terry," he said, looking a bit sheepish.

"No problem, Neville," She answered.

I looked up at the clock on the wall in the staff lounge, it said 1:50. "Well, gotta run," I said, "my third years await." I grabbed my mug of tea and headed back to my classroom.

"Who summarize last night's reading assignment?" I smiled as I watched fourteen hands go up.

"All right, Mr Rovener, tell me something about red caps?"  
"They like to kill people for their blood. They use it to color their hats." Christopher Rovener was probably the shortest thirteen year old boy I'd ever seen. He was also smart as a whip, and a Ravenclaw through and through, he liked to learn for it's own sake. "They exist in northern Europe, including Scotland."

"Excellent Christopher, five points for ravenclaw. Mr Lupin, can you tell me their preferred habitat?"

"The prefer to live underground, under old battlefields, and in castles and such. The like places where blood has been shed."

"Very good Teddy, five points to Gryffindor," when he grinned he looked even more like his father. "Miss Sloan, how would you repel an attacking red cap?"

"They are repelled by most hexes and charms, Were I to encounter one, I would use a confundus charm on it." Miranda Sloan, the only Slytherin in her year, and the rumored reluctant object of Christopher Rovener's affection, looked quite pleased, when I awarded her house five points for her correct answer.

After a short question and answer session, I brought out a few objects for show and tell. I held up a handful of rust colored stocking caps. "These are examples of the caps which the red caps get their name from. These were taken from a nest destroyed here on the grounds here eight years ago.

Do you understand why Hogwarts would attract these creatures?" I dropped the caps on my desk.

"Because of the battle of Hogwarts" Teddy answered. "Redcaps are attracted to violence."

"Correct, does anyone know why, after the first nest of redcaps were exterminated from Hogwarts, there have been no further infestations?"

The entire class looked a bit mystified. I just smiled, and said. "I think we need to go on a little field trip outside. Everyone, I want you to take your notebooks, and your pens, and follow me. The class followed me through the first floor corridors and out to the main lawn. We stopped in front of the large stone monument that sat in the center of the lawn, surrounded by benches. I motioned for the students to take seats around me. I pointed to a carving on the very bottom of the monument. "Anyone volunteer to read the inscription?"

Miranda raised her hand, "It's quite hard to read."

"Yes." I agreed, "it's very hard to read because most of the inscription is under the ground. I can tell you what it says. It says: PAXTOLIFINO." I spelled it out so the students could write the word down. "Now, your assignment, is to research this term in the library. I want three pages from each of you, by next friday on the meaning and the use of this term, and any related terms you may discover with it."

"Miss Goode?"

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Can you give us a hint???"

"Sure, it'll be in the last place you look. Actually, I expect you guys to work together on this. But everybody does their own paper, got it?"  
Fourteen heads nodded simultaneously, and the clock in the tower struck four, meaning that class was over. "Don't you think that kind of magic is a little advanced for thirteen year olds?" I heard Charlie's voice behind me, as the last of my third years walked out of sight.

I turned around and smiled. "When did you get here?" I asked. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"About ten minutes ago. I wanted to watch you with the kids. They really respond to you."

We walked back towards the castle.

"I didn't expect you till tomorrow afternoon. I thought you had work to do at the Ministry?"

"Petula kicked me out of the office again, told me point blank that she was tired of cleaning up my messes. I really am a total git when it comes to paperwork. I give her my notes, she'll type up the report for me, I'll read it on Monday morning and sign it. Actually, I though you might like to get away for the weekend, I promise I'l have you back by Sunday. You can spend the weekend at my flat."

"Well, I took Theresa's Saturday night watch last week, so, yes, I think I will. I need to pack an overnight bag, and let people know that I'll be away."


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: thanks jo! you rock!

chapter 14

The trip to London took about two hours by flying motorcycle. Charlie landed us in a small clearing outside the city. The we took the road into London. Charlie didn't like flying over the city because of the chance that muggles might see him. It was seven o'clock when we arrived at his building. He lived in a rented flat over an office. The sign on the office door read "Granger &

Granger, DDS"

"The building belongs to my sister-in-laws parents," Charlie explained as he led me around to the back of the building. "They know about wizards, and they had the flat available, it's seemed like a logical place for me to live. Since, I took the appointment at the ministry, I decided that I'm going to be staying in England. I think I might actually look for a house at some point. Mum wanted me to stay with her and Dad at the Burrow, but I don't like the idea of being this close to forty and still living with my parents. Besides, there's always a grandkid or two underfoot." He stowed the bike away in a small shed then he went to lead me up an iron staircase in the back of the building. He took out a key and opened the door at the top of the stairs. The flat was separated into two rooms, the entry door led into a small kitchen area, which looked so spotless as to be unused. I saw an open door that led to the bath room. Off to the side was the living room, there was a desk in a corner with a big leather chair. In the center of the room was an over stuffed leather couch, with a cluttered coffee table in front of it. Towards the street side of the building were a pair of curtained french doors, obviously leading to the bedroom. Ruby was sleeping on her perch near an open window. We were greeted at the door by a mewling gray tiger kitten.

"And who is this little fellow?" I asked. I picked up the little striped ball of fluff and he started purring. I brought him up to my face and kissed his nose. He purred even louder.

"His name is Binks, he was a gift from my goddaughter."

"He is absolutely adorable."

"He is pretty cute, he's a smart little guy, too. Victoire found a litter of abandoned kittens on the beach, there were four in the litter, she kept one, gave one to Dominique, her mom kept the third, and she gave this little guy, to me. She offered him to her dad, but Bill said that three female cats in the house were enough, and since this one is male, they needed to be separated." He led me into the house and on to the couch. It was as comfortable as it looked, I snuggled closer to Charlie as he sat down next to me. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A bit, how about you?"

"Yes, I thought that we might go out. I've been craving Dim-Sum, all day."

"Does Changs' deliver?"

"Well, yes." I just smiled, and pulled him into a kiss that told him exactly what I wanted for the evening. Charlie grinned at me and said, "I'll go call it in." He got up off the couch and headed towards the telephone in the kitchen. I heard him order a few of our favorites and then hang up the phone. He came back to the couch, and sat down next to me. "They said they'll be here in thirty minutes." Binks moved from my lap to the seat next to me, and Charlie kissed me again. "I need to tell you something," he said, suddenly, sounding quite serious.

"Ok?" I answered, a little nervous.

"I love you."

Charlie had stunned me into silence. "I mean, I've fallen in love with you."

I blinked at him a few times, then kissed him again. "I assure you, Mr Charles Gideon Weasley, the feeling is quite mutual. I am ridiculously, head-over-heels in love with you, too."

"I wanted you to know that before we spent the night together, I think I fell in love with you when we were in Wizard Wheezes that first time, and you were so amazing with Rosie." He paused for a second, and said "Miss Glinda Leanna Goode, I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet, at least," the last bit was quieter, almost mumbled. "But," he continued, "I've spent my entire life wondering if I'd ever find the particular female who was out there for me. Now that she's in my arms, she's stuck with me. You're not getting rid of me, woman." He kissed the stuffing out of me, just to prove his point.

"Charlie, I think I fell in love with you, as we were leaving your brothers' shop, and Rosie asked you that little question." I chuckled as Charlie remembered his parting conversation with his niece. "I can answer that now... you can keep me."

We stayed on the couch, snuggling, talking and playing with Binks, until the buzzer rang, and our dinner had arrived. We ate our delivered feast on the sofa, I think that Charlie ordered enough for six people, after we'd had our fill, and discovered that both Binks, and Ruby, who'd woken up when she smelled food liked Changs' roast pork, we stowed the left overs in the fridge. "Believe it or not," he explained after I'd commented on the amount of food we'd put away. "Those are regular take-away orders for Changs'."

"Wow."

"Yeah," he took out his wand and performed a quick cleaning charm on the silverware and dishes we'd used. I noticed that his wand had a few scorch marks on it.

"You're going to have to replace that one soon," I commented.

"I know," he said. Then he sort of smiled a bit sheepishly. "Actually, I have a request, Mr Olivander is currently working on a new wand for me. Ah, I was wondering, if well, you'd mind too much is he used the lock of hair that you gave me as a core. He thinks that the fact that you're hair doesn't cut very easliy, and well... It might be a little more fire resistant, than a regular wand. Besides,

I just think that it would be bloody brilliant for me to have my girlfriend's hair in my wand. Can I, please?"

"All right," I answered. Then I dragged him into the bedroom, I think I'd had enough chatting for the evening.

AN: this is an edited version of this chapter, there will a "mature" extension of this that will be posted as a MA one-shot, hopefully tomorrow, or monday.


	15. special notice

the one-shot of chapter 14 is up, it's rated MA, you have been warned folks, enjoy.


	16. Chapter 15

_yet another disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's Jo's if not, it's mine!_

_authors note: thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragement!_

**Chapter 15**

Charlie was awake when I opened my eyes. "Hi," I said to him feeling none of the usual awkwardness that comes with the first time. We felt so obviously right, I couldn't help but grin at him like an idiot.

He just smiled back and pulled me closer, "that," he said after a few seconds, "was brilliant."

I looked over at the clock on the night stand, it said 2:15 AM, we'd fallen asleep around midnight.

"Shouldn't we go back to sleep?" I suggested.

"I'm not sleepy," he said. He lifted my chin with a finger and kissed me, being quite obvious what he was in the mood for. "Want another go?" he asked, suggestively. I just grinned mischievously,

and kissed him back.

**********************************************************

When I woke up the next time, the clock on the night stand told me that it was 9:30 AM. I could hear water running in the shower, and Binks was purring in my ear, loudly. I picked up the sleeping kitten and put him on the end of the bed, then I wandered into the bathroom. Charlie poked his wet head out from the shower curtain. "Morning, love!" he said with the wide grin of a morning person. I just mumbled a bit and got under the shower with him. The water was pleasantly warm, I just stood under the shower head, as Charlie gently shampooed my hair.

"I love your hair," he said as he ran his fingers through it to make sure the soap was out.

"Thank you," I answered. "I think it's a bit of a pain in the rear end, I haven't been able to cut it since the island. My nails won't cut either, I have to file them."

"Like a dragon's claws," he mused, studying my hands.

"So Beautiful," he asked as I sat on the bed, brushing my hair out. "What would you like to do today?"

"Dunno, you have anything in mind?"

Charlie wiggled is eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

"Besides that, you nut!" As much as the idea of spending the day in bed appealed to me, I didn't want our relationship to be about just that.

"Breakfast?" he suggested. "There's a great coffee shop about two doors down, the lady who runs it makes great scones. If you're interested, there's going to be a book signing at Flourish and Blotts at noon."

"Really, whose book?"

"Chap by the name of Rolf Scamander, he and his wife are are reissuing his grandfather's Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them. They've added a lot too it, including three new dragon species. Would you like to go?"

"All right, sounds interesting."

Charlie looked like a little boy who's been promised a trip to the world's biggest candy store, with an unlimited credit line. We finished dressing, and fed Binks his breakfast, a can of kitten food and a few bits of left over pork, and then headed to Charlie's favorite coffee shop.

I kept my spectacles on and wrapped my hair in a scarf. I couldn't do anything about my skin, if anyone asked, I'd just tell them I worked third shift, in an insane asylum. It worked on those rare occasions when I had to venture out into Boston. We walked down the street hand in hand, Charlie was grinning like an idiot. "Why are you smiling like a fool?" I asked teasingly.

He pulled me into a kiss in the middle of the sidewalk, with passer's-by staring at us. After some vigorous applause and some wolf whistles, we heard a voice shout, "If you're gonna shag her, get a room, mate!" from an open window.

After we separated, he said in all seriousness, "last night, the most amazing witch in the world told me that she loves me." He kissed the tip of my nose, "that's why."

"You're pretty spectacular yourself, Mr Weasley," I replied quietly.

Charlie greeted the proprietress of the coffee shop with a cheerful wave and a colorful sounding greeting in a language I'd never heard before. She greeted him back in the same language, she pointed to me, and asked him "who is dis?" in heavily accented english.

"Mrs Drahzi," he said pulling me forward, "this is Miss Glinda Goode."

I smiled at her with out showing my fangs, "pleasure to meet you."

"American?" she asked, obviously noticing my accent.

"Yes," I answered, "from Boston."

"Vent to Florida for vacation once, many years ago," Mrs Drahzi said, "nice place, but very hot."

"It's a bit warm for my taste as well," I agreed.

"You vant scones and coffee?" she asked us.

Charlie said, "yes please, you know how I like it. How about you, love?"

"Yes, thank you, very light, no sugar."

"You got it, sit down, I bring to you."

We sat down at a table near the window and watched the world go by. Charlie was right, the scones were excellent, and the coffee was perfect. "What language were you speaking?" I asked as we ate and sipped our coffee.

"Romanian," he explained. "I picked up the language while working at the dragon reservation.

The Drahzi's immigrated to England about ten years ago."

"Well," I said as I munched on a scone. "Romania's loss is England's gain."

When we finished and got up to leave, Mrs Drahzi came out from behind the counter, and handed Charlie a wrapped package, she whispered something to him, in Romanian, and kissed him on both cheeks.

"What's in the package?" I asked.

"Scones," he said.

"So what did she whisper to you?"

Charlie blushed and said, "it's kind of silly actually."

"You can tell me," I grinned at him, he's so cute when he turns purple.

"She offered us a discount on our wedding cake."

"Oh." I changed the subject quickly, "if there's a market around here, we can pick up some supplies and I can make you breakfast tomorrow morning."

"You cook? Like a muggle?"

"Exactly like a muggle, I love to cook."

"Only cooking I know is heating soup tins, and using the microwave. Mum gave me a set of pots and some dishes when I moved into the apartment, but I don't think I've ever really used any of them."

"I wanted to do some cooking in the kitchen at Hogwarts but the house elves looked totally scandalized that I even suggested it. I'd love to cook for you."

We got back to the apartment. Charlie stashed the scones away, then we hopped onto the bike, and headed for Diagon Alley. It was only 11:00am when we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. I suggested to Charlie that I'd like to visit the Magical Menagerie. I wanted to let Mrs Switch know how Pitch was doing at Hogwarts, and I wanted to pick up some more rat treats for him. Charlie also mentioned stopping at his brothers' shop. Apparently, Rose had been boasting that she'd gotten to meet the "famous" American teacher. Her cousins wanted to meet me as well, and Charlie explained that on a Saturday it was almost a guarantee that one or two of the Weasley children would be about.

Mrs Switch was delighted to see us, and quite pleased that he was doing so well. "Why didn't you bring him for a visit?" She asked as I paid her for the rat treats.

"He's spending the weekend with Professor Hagrid," I explained. "I didn't think he would really enjoy the ride on Charlie's motorcycle. I'll bring him in for a visit, I promise."

"Lovely Dear, I hope that Olivia's behaving herself."

"She's a delightful student," I assured her. "She's one of the brightest students in her year, if not the brightest, I have it on good authority that she excels at Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Wonderful, that's my girl! Thank you so much for visiting Miss Goode."

"Oi George!" Charlie shouted to his brother as we entered the shop.

"That you Charlie," We heard a voice come from behind a shelving unit.

"Yeah, it's me and a friend. Are any of the kids around?"

I was amazed at how empty the store was on a Saturday morning, George Weasley, who resembled Charlie to an almost frightening extent, but for the eye color, came to greet us with a bunch of small packages in his hand. "Just getting the owl orders ready, school's in session, you know." He noticed me, and said "you must be the american teacher Rosie and Ron mentioned. Ron's right, you are stacked." My jaw dropped at his candor.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Charlie just cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Don't be a git!" Charlie scolded his brother.

"Oh sorry, miss." George said, rubbing the back of his head and giving Charlie dirty looks. He dropped his packages on the counter next to us.

"It's Glinda," I said. I offered my hand.

He shook my hand and said, "George Weasley, at your service." I tried not to notice the horrible scaring where his ear used to be. "You were asking about the kids? They're all upstairs giving the missus a nervous breakdown." George walked over to the staircase and shouted, "Oi Urchins! Come down here you lot."

It sounded like we were going to be invaded from above by a herd of tiny elephants. Eight small figures came marching down the stairs. "OK troops," George said to them, sounding like a marine drill sergeant. "Uncle Charlie has brought a guest, make formation, and introduce yourselves."

The kids lined up from tallest to smallest, the tallest, a fairly solid looking boy with reddish black hair, hazel eyes, and cafe au lait skin stepped forward and introduced himself. "I'm Fred Weasley the second," he said, "age ten, son of George and Angelina, elder brother to Roxanne."

"Hello Fred," I said, shaking his hand.

Fred stepped back, and the second child, a girl with flaming red curls and bright blue eyes, came next. "I am Dominique Appoline Weasley, age nine second daughter of Bill and Fleur, younger sister to Victiore."

"You 're just as pretty as your sister," I said to her, as we shook hands.

"Thank you," she said as she grinned at me and stepped back.

"You're welcome."

The next child stepped forward and said, "I am Roxanne Weasley, age nine, daughter of George and Angelina, younger sister of Fred." Although, her eyes were bright blue, her coloring matched her brothers in every other aspect.

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne," I said as we shook hands.

She stepped back and the next child introduced himself, an auburn haired, browned eyed tyke

said, "I'm James Sirius Potter, age six, oldest son of Harry and Ginny, big brother to Al and Lily." I was quite surprised that when I offered my hand, he kissed it, instead of shaking. "Uncle Ron was right, you are stacked."

I was stunned into silence. Roxanne grabbed her cousin and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't be a git, Jimmy," she said, as she pulled him back.

Rosie stepped forward next. "Hi Miss Glinda!" she said.

"Rosie, you're supposed to do it like Uncle Percy taught us."

"Shut up, Freddie, she already knows me," at Fred's glare she said, "Oh all right, I'm Rose Granger Weasley, daughter of Ronald and Hermione Granger Weasley, elder sister of Hugo Granger Weasley, that's him," She motioned to the second to last child in line. In stead of shaking my hand, she hugged me.

"I guess that'll work," I heard Freddie mutter.

I knew that the next child was Harry's even before he stepped forward. I was sure he must've been a clone. "I'm Albus Severus Potter, age five. Second son to Harry and Ginny, younger brother of

James, elder brother of Lily. Please, call me Al." He sounded quite shy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Al." I said shaking his hand.

The next child who stepped forward was brown haired and browned eyed, a toddler with pure mischief in his eyes. "I'm Hugo, I'm three." He was already as tall as Al, had he been american, I'd have suggested basketball camp to his parents.

The last child on the line was absolutely tiny, with dark red hair and hazel eyes, and already wearing glasses. She said, "I'm Lily Luna Potter," in a high pitched voice. "I'm three like Hugo." She just gave me a bright smile and we shook hands.

"Percy got tired of the chaos when ever he tried to introduce them to his girlfriends," George explained. "So, he taught them the drill. They think it's a game." He just shrugged, and said to the kids. "All right troops, you're dismissed."

We went upstairs with the kids, and I got to meet George's 'Missus' Angelina. I knew right away how where Fred and Roxanne's exotic coloring came from. We spent some time with the kids till it was time for us to go to the book signing.

_AN: I thought that it would be quite ironic for George to have a son who was a bit like Percy. Don't worry though, James has enough mischief in him to make up for it._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Charlie and I got to Flourish and Blotts as the book signing was beginning. There was a line already out the door to meet the famous naturalists and authors. The young man the door recognized Charlie and went right up to him, and brought us inside. "It's a pleasure to see you here, Mr and Mrs Scamander told us that we might expect you. My name is Stewart Ackerly, I'm the Scamander's assistant. Please come with me, I'm sorry Miss, I didn't get your name."

"She's with me," Charlie explained.

"I'm Glinda Goode," I stated to the young man.

"Wait a second, you're the Dragon Witch!" He looked entirely too excited to meet me. "I'd heard that you were in England, madame, you're famous in the magizoology field. Blimy," He was muttering to himself, and making me feel a bit uncomfortable as he led us to the back of the store.

Charlie noticed it because he quietly took the fellow aside, and whispered: "listen mate, she's not a specimen, she's a person, she also happens to be my girlfriend. So, lay off."

"Of course sir," he said looking quite intimidated. "Please follow me."

"CHARLIE WEASLEY!" A beautiful and very pregnant blond woman came from behind the signing table, she ran over to Charlie and gave him a hug. Charlie hugged her around the the beach ball

sized bulge in her stomach.

"Hello, Luna," he said "it's been a while hasn't it, or should I call you Mrs Scamander now?"

"I think the last time I saw you was eight years ago, and Harry and Ginny's wedding. You were my escort at the wedding, that was very sweet of you. It was a lovely reception. By the way, who's your lady friend?"

"Oh, bother, I'm an idiot. Luna Scamander, this is Professor Glinda Goode."

"Hello Glinda, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Luna."

"Professor?" she asked me. "Are you the new teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am."

" Harry mentioned that there was a new professor at Hogwarts. What house were you in, as a student, I mean?"

"We didn't have houses in Salem, like they have at Hogwarts."

"Really, how did they sort you?"

"They don't actually, they just put us two to a dorm room, our roommates are chosen at random the first year, after that, we work it out."

"Oh?" Luna led us over to the table, "Rolf, Charlie's here, with a friend. Glinda Goode, this is my husband Rolf." Luna and Rolf made a beautiful couple, with his jet black hair, dark blue eyes and deeply tanned skin, he was his wife's opposite, as tall as she was tiny. They looked perfect together.

After the book signing Luna and Rolf invited us to have dinner with them, we accepted and the four of us had a lovely time at a small cafe near the bookstore, then we hopped back on Charlie's bike and headed into muggle London to find a grocery store for supplies to make breakfast in the morning. I was going to try to teach Charlie how to cook. We found a market, and picked up the necessary supplies, I'll admit feeling a bit of feminine pride, and I'll admit, smug, watching the young muggle cashier try to flirt with Charlie. He was adorably clueless and didn't even notice. We left the market with groceries in hand, after stowing the sacks in the saddlebags on the bike we headed back to the apartment where we spent the rest of the night playing with Binks, listening to the wireless, and eventually ending up in the bedroom.

We woke up quite late on Sunday morning, or afternoon really, our first cooking lesson was quite a success, and we spend the rest of the after hanging around the apartment, until Charlie and I decided that it was tim to head back to Hogwarts. Charlie dropped me off at Hagrid's hut to pick up Pitch, and we had a lovely tea with him. Charlie headed back to London around seven, and I headed back to the castle, I had to catch up on grading some of my students homework.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: thanks to my reviewers for the feedback and he encouragement. please note, the usual disclaimers apply

**chapter 17**

Tuesday, September 20, 2011

After about two and a half weeks of teaching, I'd come to the conclusion that my first years were a handful. At first, they'd been nervous and a bit shell-shocked at the whole school experience. Once they got used to their school, their situation, and their teachers, they let their (as Neville and Theresa referred to it) "irksome youthful exuberance" shine. There was a long standing rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, I did my best to discourage that nonsense. Sometimes, though they just couldn't seem to help themselves. We were at the midpoint in our meditation and concentration exercises (excellent for increasing will power) when we heard a very loud rude noise come from the seat of Slytherin, Lawrence Willows' chair. The entire class erupted into hysterical laughter, and poor Mr Willows, who was very obviously in the awkward and shy pre-teenage boy stage blushed bright red, and looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

I looked over the class looking for a guilty face, I had my theories as to the identity of the culprit. A flick of my wand and a quickly muttered incantation caused the face of the guilty party to turn bright yellow with purple polka-dots. "Victoire Weasley!" I shouted, "that little prank has cost Gryffindor ten points and earned you a detention, see me after class."

Victoire didn't even try to deny it, the revealing incantation told the entire story. All she said was "yes, mam." I was quite pleased to see that she looked a bit shamed, and relieved that the charm only lasted about thirty seconds.

"Ok, guys," I addressed the class. "These lessons aren't a joke, you may not be learning serious defensive spells right now, but EVERYTHING I teach you is to prepare you to defend yourself in the real world." I saw a hand go up in the back of the room. One of the Slytherin girls, Venus Antopoles

had a question.

"Yes, Venus?" I acknowledged her.

"What was that charm you just cast on Weasley?" There was a bit of a sneer in her voice when she spoke.

"The actual incantation is 'perpi obvioso'," with a quick flick of my wand the words appeared on the black board. "It's a revealing charm, we use it in magical law enforcement to help us identify who's recently cast jinxes. It requires a lot of concentration, will power and experience to perform."

"It turns people yellow and purple when they're guilty of something?" Terrence Whitehall, of Gryffindor asked. Trey, as he preferred to be called, was a bit of a prankster, I'd actually expected him to be responsible for the flatulence jinx, I was very surprised that he wasn't.

"Actually," I explained, "the magic chooses the color and pattern the charm takes. It usually picks something the subject finds particularly objectionable."

We were saved from further discussion by the bell ringing for the daily lunch beak. As the children filed out, I pulled Lawrence aside. "Mr Willows," I said to him, "Would you mind staying back for a bit, as well?" He just nodded shyly and we waited for the rest of the class to leave, when just the three of us remained in the room, I said. "Miss Weasley, before I assign your detention and send you to lunch, I'd like to hear an apology to Mister Willows."

"Sorry Willows."

"Apology accepted, may I go to lunch professor?"

"Yes, you may." I don't think I'd ever seen someone escape my classroom so quickly.

I turned to Victoire. "I'm very disappointed in you Victoire. I expected better from you. I want to see you after last class today for an hour, we'll deal with your detention then."

"Yes, mam."

"Now, go have your lunch, and not more flatulence charm, understood?"

"Yes, mam."

I remembered that I'd promised Neville and Theresa I'd have lunch with them in the staff lounge. I propped Pitch, who'd been sleeping in a little basket on my desk, on my shoulder, and headed to lunch. Since it was Tuesday, I knew that the house elves had made soup, sandwiches and chips for lunch (well, I called them fries, but when in Hogwarts...the house elves were nice enough to leave me bottle of ketchup, I was American enough to make the thought of mayo and vinegar made my stomach turn).

I met Neville in the hallway on my way to class, Theresa was already eating when we arrived, we grabbed our lunch choices off the sideboard, as lunch in the staff room was buffet style, and headed to the table where our friend already sat. As I munched an excellent ham and cheddar sandwich, I saw Ruby land in an open window. She had an envelope in her beak, and a red rose.

"He's at it again," Theresa teased.

"You're just jealous," I huffed as I went to the window to take Ruby's delivery.

"I hope he feeds that poor owl well," Neville remarked as he came up behind me and gave Ruby a scratch, and a chip. "He overworks her," he commented.

I pocketed the note and held the rose to my nose for it's scent. "Come on Ruby," I said. She flew to the shoulder that wasn't occupied by Pitch. "I hate to eat and run guys," I said, as I exited the room.

They continued to tease me until I left the room. It didn't bother me, I knew that they teased because they were my friends.

*******************************************************************

_Hello Love,_

_ I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you. Have fun with the kids._

_I love you, Charlie._

I just looked at Ruby, and said "he made you fly all the way here for that?" Ruby gave me a long suffering 'hoot'. I ruffled her feathers and pushed the bowl of owl nuts at her. "Help yourself," I said, as I pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of my desk.

_Hey Handsome!_

_ I love you, too. love, Glinda._

_ps, I'm working on a pair of two-way mirrors for us. Ruby needs a rest._

I rolled the scroll up and gave it to the owl, she flew out my open window with the note in her talons. The rose went into a vase that sat on the window sill. I heard the bell go off to indicate the start of the next class.

************************************************************************

Victiore was right on time at six o'clock, looking apprehensive about her detention. "Hello Miss Weasley," I greeted her.

"Hello Professor," she answered.

"Follow me," I said, leading her out of my classroom.

"You're not going to make me do lines?"

"Nope."

"All the other kids you gave detention to got lines."

"Well, can't be predictable, can I?"

"No mam." She paused for a second, "Where are we going mam?"

"To the green house," I explained. "Professor Longbottom needs help in with weeding."

"Weeding?!"

"Yup."

"Oh, bother."

Neville was waiting for us when we arrived. "Hello, Victoire," he said, he handed her a pair of gloves and some earmuffs, "the mandrakes in the third green house need to be weeded. They're still babies, but keep your earmuffs on, I'll be in to check on you.

"Yes, sir," she said, the she turned to me. "Professor Goode," she said.

"Yes?"

"Next time Uncle sends Ruby to you, tell him I said 'hello'." she wandered out to take care of her detention.

I heard Neville mutter "oh bullocks," under his breath.


	19. Chapter 18

the usual disclaimers apply.

Thanks and chocolate chip cookies to my loyal readers. Double chocolate chip cookies to my reviewers.

**Chapter 18**

Friday, September 23, 2011

There was another owl waiting for me in that staff lounge when I stopped in for lunch. The house elves always make fish and chips on Fridays, my favorite. The owl waiting for me was a rather big fellow, in his talons was the package I'd been waiting for. I didn't the way it was eyeing Pitch, who was sitting on my shoulder, as usual. I handed him off to Neville, and went to the window. "Thank you," I said to the owl, as I took the parcel.

"Hoot," it replied. I took a handful owl nuts from the jar next to the window ledge, and dropped them in front of the visitor. The owl took off with his treats.

"That's some love letter," I heard Nott mutter sarcastically, I'd been trying to discourage his interest since the beginning of the year, and he'd gotten the point finally. He seemed to take my rejection as a personal insult, and had turned rather hostile. He went out of his way to be obnoxious.

To be honest, I liked the new Nott better.

"Stuff it, Nott." I retorted, I was in too good a mood to banter with a jackass.

I sat down between Neville and Theresa, and transferred Pitch back to my shoulder. I studied the top of the package, the return address was that of an owl order company back in the states.

"What's Factory of Fabulous?" Neville asked, as he studied that box.

"It's a place in Boston, they specialize in all kinds of magical goodies. I ordered a pair of compact two-way mirrors." I opened the box, and wrapped inside were two circular folding compacts of about six inches in diameter. They were silver, and engraved with scroll work. I'd had a 'G' engraved on one, and a 'W' on the second. They had small green jewels embedded in the center. "Would you help me test these?" I asked Neville.

"Sure," he said.

I handed him the 'W' mirror, and said, "just go right outside the door and open the compact."

"All right," he agreed, the got up and followed my instructions. I opened my unit, and two seconds later, Neville's face appeared in the mirror. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Perfectly, it works great."

Neville came back into the room and put the second compact down next to me. "These gadgets are brilliant, I'd love to get a set for Hannah and I."

"It's just a set of two-way mirrors," Nott sneered.

"Actually," I explained. "These are a little more advanced than that. Regular two-way mirrors only have about a two-hundred mile range. The range on these is five thousand. They're designed to work coast to coast in the States. Plus," I just grinned and pressed the green jewel on my unit, the second unit rang like a muggle telephone, and it's green jewel glowed brightly.

"How much were they?" Neville asked.

I checked the invoice, "with shipping I payed 17 galleons."

"That's not bad, can you get me the ordering information?" Neville asked.

I handed him that catalog that came with the box. "Just return the catalog when you're done.

"Thanks Glinda," he said. Two seconds later the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. I picked up Pitch and pocketed the pair of mirrors. My third years were waiting.

***************

"Ok guys," I said as my third years filed into the classroom. "Hand in your essays, then we'll discuss your research. Did you guys work together?" Fourteen heads nodded simultaneously, "excellent," I continued, "then who can explain what the incantation in question is?"

Miranda Sloan raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Sloan," I said.

She read from her notes. "It is more commonly known as The Peace Charm. It removes the,

pardon me Professor, but what does the term 'Taint of Violence' refer to?"

"Can anyone answer that question?" I asked the rest of the class.

Christopher Rovener raised his hand. I nodded to him. "The 'Taint of Violence' is the residual after a battle or murder, or other violent act."

"Very good, can anyone tell us why we'd want to cast this incantation?"

"Yes, Teddy," I said after noticing his raised hand.

"Because the dark energy attracts dark magic, and more violent acts will happen. It's almost like the very ground becomes infected. I think that's why it's called a taint. It becomes..." he looked at his notes for a second "a focal point for evil. And things like redcaps are attracted to these places."

"Very good Teddy, now class, why would casting this charm repel redcaps?"

Hufflepuff, Eleanor Flount raised her hand. "Yes Miss Flount." I was quite surprised to hear from Eleanor, she was easily the quietest student in her year, she was very shy, a bit on the plump side, and quite well developed for a thirteen year old. She had long light brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

I noticed that she spent a lot of time looking at her house mate, Michael Reed.

"Redcaps live on violence, and places with he taint are more likely to have even more bad stuff happen," she said quietly. "This charm cleans away all the evil stuff, and the redcaps won't want to live there anymore."

"Excellent, ten points to each house." Everybody in the class smiled. "Ok, the charm itself has two forms, the first version works on a personal level, when you're angry, it's good for calming. The incantation for that is 'Meopaximum'" I put the word on the blackboard. I saw fourteen sets of eyes fall to their notebooks and the scribbling commenced. "This works on yourself and one or two other people. The area effective charm is actually an exclusively inscribed charm. It requires at least three experienced wizards to work a very small area, say about a six foot square. The engraving on the memorial obelisk was accomplished by one hundred thirty five wizards and witches.... We spent the rest of the class going over other methods of repelling redcaps. When the bell rang I could tell that we were al ready for our weekend.


	20. Chapter 19

disclaimer: the usual.

Chapter 19.

Every meal in the Hogwarts great hall is supervised by three teachers. We rotate meal duty, I drew that weeks Saturday morning breakfast with Theresa and Filius. We sat at the head table as we watched the students fall asleep in their pumpkin juice (vile stuff in my opinion, thank goodness the house elves kept orange juice in stock as well).

"So Glinda," Filius asked me," how is your martial arts club working out?"

"Quite good actually," I answered, "we're up to eleven students for my Monday morning class and fifteen in Wednesday afternoon. I know that I'm going to loose some of them when Quidditch season takes off. Some of the boys were a little disappointed that they weren't going to be beating each other up, but now they've gotten into it. I like to think that they'll really get something out of it."

"Well, the students really do love you, I believe that I overheard of of my older Ravenclaws refer to you as 'amazing'."

"Wow," I felt genuinely touched. "What a lovely compliment. I enjoyed being an instructor at the Bureau, but the bureaucratic bull got to me after a while, when my retirement came up, I took my pension and ran with it. I'd been out of work for about a month and a half when Harry's letter arrived. I jumped at the chance to work with the kids. I love this place, the kids are wonderful, and so are my coworkers." The owls showed up with the morning mail. I got a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and two owl order catalogs.

"So, do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Theresa asked me as she opened her copy of _Witch Weekly. _

"I'm supposed to meet Charlie at the Three broomsticks around noon, I'm not sure what's going on after that."

"That man of yours has it bad, he's absolutely crazy about... HOLY SHIT!" She shoved the magazine in my face, the headline: _Ministry Official In Hot Romance with Mystery Woman,_ caught my eye, the picture of Charlie and I kissing outside his apartment made me choke on my toast.

"That's quite a photo," Filius commented dryly, as he dislodged the toast with a sharp pat to my back.

"Thank you, " I said to him. "Dammit," I muttered.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Theresa commented, "you're dating a member of one of the most famous wizard families in Britain. Did you know he won the 'Most Charming Smile' title last year?"

"He never told me, I know this was bound to happen eventually." I grumbled as I studied the short article that accompanied the picture. The writer didn't use my name, nor did she seem to have any idea who I was. I was 'the Mystery Woman'.

Victoire got up from her seat and strode up to the staff table, "Professor Goode, may I have a private word with you?" she asked.

"Certainly," I said. "In the alcove?"

"Yes, mam."

"What's up?" I asked as soon as we had privacy.

"Is this true," she asked holding up the magazine, open to the gossip page. "I'm sure it's you in the picture."

"Well, I haven't read the entire article, but if it's anything like the tabloids in the states then it probably mostly false."

"Are you shagging my uncle?"

"Excuse me?" I asked rather indignantly, "is that really of your business young lady?"

"What are your intentions towards my uncle?" The look on her face was so serious and concerned. I knew she was asking out of love for Charlie.

"My intentions are completely honorable," I assured her, "he's very special to me."

"Well, that's all right then, Dommie owled me that he'd brought you to meet the cousins, she was sure that you guys were just friends. Sometimes she's so clueless. Anyway, he's my godfather, I have to look out for his interests." She paused for a second. "Well, I'm glad he's finally found someone, and I'm glad that it's you. Even if you did give me a detention last monday."

"Professor Longbottom was very happy with your work, he says that you have a natural aptitude for plants."

"Herbology is my favorite subject," she explained. "Now, what are you wearing for your date this weekend. Uncle really likes magenta." I guess I had the approval of at least one member of the Weasley family.

***************************

Charlie was waiting for me at the Three Broomsticks, exactly as he'd promised. "Merlin's beard," he said as he hugged me at the door.

"Missed you, too," I said, as I leaned up and kissed him. When we separated he led me to a quiet circular booth in the back. We sat down and I pulled the copy _Witch Weekly _that Theresa had been kind enough to lend me. "Did you see this?" I asked as I opened it to the gossip page.

"See what?" he looked at the article. "Ah well," he sighed "that explains the note I got from Mum this morning. She wants me to bring the 'mystery woman' over for dinner. She wanted it to be this Sunday, but I told her we already had plans. Mum can be a bit overwhelming at first." He must've noticed the apprehensive look on my face because he took my hand and said, "she and Dad are gonna love you. Especially, Dad seeing as you're muggleborn. Obsessed with muggles he is."

"Honestly Charlie, I'm more worried about their reaction to the whole 'dragon DNA' thing."

He just shook his head and kissed me again, as if to reassure me. "They're going to love you."

I just shrugged. "By the way," I mentioned. "Victoire confronted me with the article at breakfast and asked me what my intentions were."

"She didn't?" he looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"She most certainly did, I assured her that my intentions are completely honorable."

"Damn," he joked. "I kind of wish they weren't." He grinned suggestively.

"You are such a brat." I muttered.

"I know, but you still love me."

"Well, yeah, somebody's got to do it."

"Excellent, because I happen to love you, and well, if you didn't love me, that would just be awkward." He pulled me into another kiss.

"Bullocks! you two are nauseating," I looked up and saw a very tall woman with very short spiky blond hair, and horn rimmed glasses, and a disgusted look on her face. She looked to be about twenty-five.

"Why hello Petula," Charlie greeted her with a grin. "What brings you to Hogsmeade?"

"Visiting my aunt, I came in here for lunch and what do I see, my boss in a corner, snogging. By the way Charlie, are you going to introduce us?"

"Of course, Glinda, this is Petula Pevensey, my very able assistant, and only reason I haven't been sacked at the Ministry. Petula, this is Glinda Goode, Hogwarts professor, and the love of my life."

"Now, I really do have to vomit," she muttered as I moved over to make a seat for her. She sat down and we shook hands. "It really is a pleasure to meet you Glinda, since he's foungs Charlie's been much less of a bother."

"Glad I could help," I chuckled.

"Very funny, Petula."

"So Charlie are you bringing Glinda to the wedding next month?"

"I was about to ask her before we were so rudely interrupted. Glinda, would you like to go to Petula's wedding on October fifteenth?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Excellent then, well, I hate to pester and run, but I think Aunt Margaret wants to eat lunch now," she motioned to an elderly woman sitting at a table a few yards from us. "By the way, she asked me if I could get the two of you to autograph this..." she pulled out another copy of_ Witch Weekly._

"And so the circus begins," I mumbled, as I pulled a pen out of my handbag.

author's note: well, that was chapter 19. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Rumpelsnorcack for helping me over my "literary hump". And thank you to everyone who reads.


	21. Chapter 20

disclaimer: all hail JKR, the goddess of imagination.

Chapter 20

Friday, October 14, 2011

Charlie arrived to pick me up the afternoon before Petula's wedding, we were going to spend the night at his apartment. We were walking back to my suite from Hagrid's cottage where we dropped Pitch off for the weekend when I heard Christopher Roverner's panicked voice shouting behind me. "Professor Goode!" he shouted, "help!"

"What's wrong, Chris?" I asked the boy as Charlie and I stopped in our tracks.

"It's Teddy, mam," he said breathlessly. He noticed Charlie, "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but it's an emergency, Teddy Lupin's been hurt."

"That's all right, Chris." I said.

"Take us to him." Charlie ordered. I knew that Teddy was like family to him, and his family. The child was Harry's godson.

Chris took my hand and led us into the Forbidden Forrest. "What in the name of bloody Merlin were you boys doing in here?" Charlie asked tersely, as we followed the path.

"We were sent here, Mr. Weasley," Chris explained. "Professor Nott caught me, and Teddy and Michael Reed horsing around in the halls, and he assigned us detention this afternoon in the forrest to gather plants for his potions." We followed him deeper into the forrest, "Teddy stepped on some sort of metal thing, his leg is caught."

"Metal thing?" Charlie looked mystified, I just shrugged.

"Yes, Michael stayed with Teddy, I came to get help. I was going to look for Professor Hagrid, but I found you first, please come quickly mam, he's bleeding."

"All right," Charlie said, "lead on."

We found Teddy and Michael several feet off the path. We spotted the boys abandoned herb baskets. And, Michael was sitting in a clearing, next to Teddy whose ankle was trapped in an old style muggle bear trap. Michael was staunching the wound with part of his sweater. Poor Teddy appeared to be in agony. I noticed that the trap was chained to a large oak tree. "I tried casting alohamora twice, mam," Michael explained, but it didn't work.

"You did very good, Michael," I said. "We're here now."

"What the bloody hell is this thing?" Charlie asked me.

"It's a muggle bear trap," I explained, "the metal jaws are designed to close around the animals leg and hold it till the hunter can find it." I spoke very quietly, as to not spook the boys. "The muggles

use them to trap wild animals. My uncle and I used to go hunting up in Maine when I was a kid, he taught me about them.

"Alohamora!" Charlie shouted, as he took out his wand. The trap held firm.

"There should be a release lever, I'll step on it, and you pull Teddy free."

"Uncle Charlie?" Teddy asked, weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your little arse."

"Oh all right," Teddy then fainted. I don't know if from pain or blood loss.

"On three then?" I suggested.

Charlie nodded and grabbed a hold of Teddy.

"One," I said.

"Two," Charlie said.

"Three," We said in unison, I stepped on the release lever and not a damn thing happened.

"Dammit," I shouted. I cast a quick revealing charm to see if the trap had been cursed.

"Charlie," I whispered, "the trap's cursed." I have to see if I can break it. I pulled out my wand, then stepped on the lever one more time, as I cast a dispellment incantation. I pressed the lever one more time, and nothing. "The curse is gone but it's still locked, maybe another unlocking charm?"

"Both of us." I nodded. "Allright," Charlie motioned to the two boys. "Come here chaps," he said.

"What do you need us to do sir?" Chris asked.

"When the Professor and I cast the spell and the trap opens you fellows pull Teddy out. Got it?"

Both boys nodded and each grabbed one of Teddy's shoulders. "Ready boys?" I asked.

"Yes mam."

I grabbed Charlie's hand and we aimed our wands at the lever. "Alohamora," we said in unison, and the trap released. The two other boys pulled Teddy free. Charlie carried the still unconscious Teddy out of the forrest as I led the other two boys along the path, carefully scanning for signs of other traps.

******************************

Madame Pomfrey had Charlie put Teddy down on to one of the beds. I gently untied his shoes, and helped her pull off his sock. "What happened?" She asked us.

"Someone set a bear trap in the forrest the boys were gathering herbs when Teddy stepped on it."

"Why were the boys in the Forrest unescorted?"

"I'm about to find out," I turned to Chris and Michael who were standing in the door anxiously.

"Why were you in the forrest with out an escort?" I asked.

"Professor Nott sent us in with a sixth year Slytherin girl. She left when her boyfriend showed up. Told us she had more important things to do than 'nurse maid a trio of undersized hooligans'. She told us to bring our filled baskets to the potions dungeon, and then she left." Chris explained "That's a direct quote by the way. She called us a 'trio of undersized hooligans'."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Linda something," Michael said, "I heard her boyfriend call her Linda."

"Allright, Chris, I need you to go to the Headmistress's office and Michael, can you find Professor Longbottom?" Both boys nodded, and headed out to complete their missions. I turned back to Charlie and Madame Pomfrey, and relayed what the boys had told me. To say that they were pissed off is gross understatement. Charlie and I sat by Teddy's bed as Madame went to get the proper healing potions.

About ten minutes later, Michael returned with Neville. "What's happened?" Neville asked anxiously, "Mr Reed said there's been an accident in the forrest."

"Someone's been seeding the forrest with claw traps," I explained. "Teddy got caught in one.

He and Michael, and Christopher Rovener were gathering herbs for a detention."

"What the hell were they doing in the forrest unescorted?"

"Apparently, their assigned escort got bored and left them." I explained, absolutely disgusted, if I ever got a hold of the upperclassman assigned to escort them, she'd be toast.

"What is going on here?!" Mcgonagall stormed into the infirmary angrily, followed closely by Nott, and Christopher.

"Ah Minerva," Poppy said calmly. "Mr Lupin has a broken ankle, serious lacerations and has lost quite a bit of blood. I'll leave Glinda and Weasley to explain the circumstances, I have to get back to my patient."

Charlie and I explained how we found the boys and what had happened, with Charlie sending accusing looks at Nott then entire time. "The forrest will have to be searched," I said as I finished my story, there may be more traps out. I also want to study them, to get a better idea of what kind of curse was cast on them."

"Certainly, Glinda. Mr Lupins' guardians will need to be informed." As she spoke, I saw Remus and Tonks appear over their son's bed looking anxious. There were tears in Tonks' eyes, as Remus held her tightly. "Mister Rovener, Mister Reed, you two boys can return to your common rooms. You did admirably today."

"How is he, Poppy?" I asked for Remus and Tonks' benefit.

"He's stable," she explained. "I've given him pain and blood restoring potions. I've set the ankle, tomorrow, I'll mend it. He's going to be in here for a few days but he'll be all right."

"Thank you, Glinda," Remus said quietly. I just nodded and smiled, and turned back to Minerva and Neville.

"I'll deal with Linda Skeeter," Nott said. "She was supposed to be gathering herbs with the boys as detention, I'd assigned to her for catching her , half undressed, with David Banks in the Slytherin common room."

"Why did you send her and the boys into the forrest without an escort?" I asked.

"Miss Skeeter is of age," Nott explained. "Had she done her job, she'd have been an adequate guardian."

"Actually, I'll assign the proper punishment to Miss Skeeter," Minerva stated, with an ominous

smile.

"Certainly, headmistress," Nott complied.

******************************

Charlie and I stayed with Teddy until Harry arrived with a fairly tall, thin older woman who looked quite a bit like Tonks, with gray streaked black hair and a considerably more conservative sense of fashion. Charlie and Harry made the introductions. My first impression of Andromeda Tonks was that she was not a woman I'd want to be on the bad side of.

"Oh mum," I heard Tonks cry. I watched as the ghost tried to touch her mothers hair, the only indication that Mrs. Tonks noticed was a shiver as her daughter's ghostly hand passed through her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Andromeda?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes, dear," she said, "just a momentary chill. Madame Pomfrey, how is he?"

"He's stable," Poppy explained, "I've given him a pain potion, and some Skelegrow for the broken ankle. He'll sleep through the rest of the night. You're welcome to stay in the guest quarters for the night.

"Thank you, I shall."

Charlie, Harry and I took our leave from the infirmary, to attend a meeting in Mcgonagall's office. Nott and Neville were there with the head, and Hagrid. Charlie's brother Ron also arrived.

"How is Teddy doing?" Minerva asked us.

"Madame Pomfrey says he's stable, she gave him some Skelegrow, and a pain potion. He'll be out until tomorrow, Andromeda Tonks is with him." I explained.

"Excellent, I've informed Hagrid and Ronald of the situation."

"Glinda," Hagrid asked, "Did you say that there might be more of those vile things out there?"

"I'm almost sure of it."

"We'll have to search the forrest then," Charlie said. "We were lucky enough to find Teddy quickly, but what happens if a centaur or a unicorn steps on one of those vile contraptions?"

"I'd hate to think of it," I didn't want to consider the consequences.

**********************************

Six of us ended up in the search, Hagrid, Neville, Harry, Ron, Charlie and myself. The search took us about ten hours and we found eight traps, fortunately, we didn't find any more victims. As we found each trap we removed the chains that anchored them to the trees, and dumped the evil contraptions into a large box, Harry wanted to bring them to Auror headquarters to be studied and destroyed. I'd was glad to have them off school grounds. I explained their mechanism, as we walked back to the castle. We brought the box with the traps into the headmistress's office.

"Those muggles are diabolical," Ron observed.

"They certainly have a talent for mayhem," Neville commented.

"Yeah," Harry and, I agreed in unison.

Ron peered into the box. "Really amazing, they are," he said, "in a totally horrifying way."

He reached his hand in to pick one up. I watched in horror as his hand touched the trigger plate.

"I think this one's a dud." He held the open trap for us to see.

"What?" I asked, let me see that. I grabbed the trap from the bottom, as soon as my fingers touched the plate, the jaws matched shut. "You were saying?" I asked sarcastically.

"Blimy," Ron said sheepishly.

"BE CAREFUL!" Charlie, Neville and Harry all shouted at him, at once.

"Gentlemen, and Glinda," Minerva said, "It's almost four in the morning. I think we need to get some rest. She motioned to Harry and Ron, "I've had rooms prepared for you in the guest wing. Charlie, I assume you'll be staying in the DADA suite?" We just gaped at her. "We're all adults here," she chuckled. "I know that you'll be discreet, it is the twenty first century, after all."


	22. Chapter 21

disclaimer: the usual

AN: OVER 5000 HITS! WOOOHOOO!

another AN: thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 21

"Let's go check on Teddy before we go to bed," I suggested to Charlie as we headed back to my suite.

"Capital idea, love," he agreed. We stopped by the hospital wing before turning in. Teddy was sleeping quietly. During the night Victoire had snuck out her dorm and had fallen asleep next to Teddy.

"Should we wake her up and send her back to bed?" Charlie asked.

I just shook my head. "She'll just sneak back down here, I imagine that her presence is good for Teddy." I noticed Remus standing over his sons bed. I just smiled at him.

"Tonks is in the room with her mother," he said sadly. "She misses her so much."

I nodded, and pulled Charlie towards the door. "They'll be fine," I assured him.

"They really do look cute," Charlie commented offhandedly, as we left the room.

"Yeah," I agreed, with a yawn.

"Sleep?" he asked me.

"Sleep."

***********************************

We woke up at noon, or I should say, I woke up at noon to Charlie nibbling on various parts of my anatomy. "That tickles," I scolded him, giggling and squirming, as he kissed the back of me knee.

He poked his head out from under the covers, "you know," he said matter-o-factly. "I think that I'm living every Hogwarts school boy's perviest fantasy."

I just raised my eyebrow quizzically. "Oh?" I remarked. He just gave me a heart melting grin, and returned to his nibbling. I didn't mind a bit.

"What time is Petula's wedding?" I asked, as we dressed.

"The ceremony starts at seven," he explained. "I'll apparate us to the hall."

"You know where it is?" I asked.

"It's at Petula's parents' place, in Wales."

"Oh, ok." I went to the closet and pulled out the dress I wore on our first date. "Do you think this is too casual?" I asked.

"Not at all," he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It's my favorite dress."

"It's not your color," I joked.

"It is yours Darling, the moment I saw you in that dress, I said to myself. 'Charlie old chap, if you don't make that woman yours, you'll never forgive yourself.'" He pulled me into a hug. "You and that dress stole my heart."

"Wow," I whispered. "You're good Mr. Weasley, I think I have to keep you. I asked one of the house elves to fetch your dress robes when you were in the shower." I pointed to a garment bag that was hanging off my closet door. "I asked her to feed Binks, and let Ruby out as well," I added as an afterthought.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

There was a knock of the door as I was tying Charlie's tie. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Misty, Professor."

"Come in, we're decent."

The house elf that had assigned herself to helping me, appeared at the door. "Headmistress wishes to see you in her office, Professor, Hogwarts business."

I looked over at my night table, the clock said, five forty-five. "All right Misty, please inform Headmistress that we'll be there shortly."

"Excellent Professor."

Nott was also in Minerva's office as well as a tall, frizzy haired, thin blond girl, with Slytherin robes, cat's eye glasses, and a sour look on her face. She looked quite hostile. I assumed that this was the delinquent Miss Skeeter. "Since you were the one who found Mr Lupin, I wanted you to be present for this, Professor Goode," Minerva said.

"Certainly, headmistress," I agreed.

"Miss Skeeter, you are to consider yourself on probation. You have been banned from all extra-curricular activities, and all Hogsmeade visits for the remainder of the term, and you are to report to Professor Longbottom for work in the greenhouses for the next four saturdays, at nine am, sharp."

"Headmistress," Nott tried to intervene for his student, "perhaps that is a bit harsh."

"Miss Skeeter is lucky she hasn't been expelled or arrested," Mcgonagall stated.

"Arrested?!" Both Linda and Nott cringed.

"Miss Skeeter is of age, therefore her actions might be considered criminal, had Mr Lupin been more seriously hurt, these steps may have been taken. As it is, she should consider herself fortunate that Teddy Lupin's family has declined to press charges," Minerva then turned to the girl. "Think about your actions young lady, you're dismissed." Linda Skeeter left the office with a mutinous look in her sharp blue eyes. Minerva then turned to me, "Thank you Glinda, have a good time at the wedding."

"Thank you, Minerva," I said. "I'll see you sunday. I know I drew supper watch." I took my leave of the headmistress. Nott tried to follow me, but I heard Minerva say, "Not so fast Professor Nott," in a dangerously quiet voice.

Petula's wedding ceremony was held on a beautiful beach in the northern part of Wales, near a town called Holyhead. The beach had been enchanted with fairy lights and floating candles. It was one of the most beautiful sites I'd ever seen. The bride and groom said their vows in the crisp autumn night. Charlie and I stood on the beach with the couple and about fifty other guests. Charlie had draped his outer robe around my shoulders, and held me, telling me he didn't want me to get chilled.

"Do you, Petula Leah Pevensey take Brandon Eric Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister was a short wizard with a bushy gray eyebrows and an impressive mustache.

"I do." Petula replied. She looked so beautiful, and happy, in her white robe and veil.

"Do you, Brandon Eric Kimberly take Petula Leah Pevensey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"He really cleans up well," Charlie whispered into my ear. "When I met him, he had hair like a rooster and pins in his nose."

"Shhhh," I put my fingers to my lips. The young groom looked quite dapper in his black dress robes, with his brown hair slicked back neatly. As they said their vows Charlie hugged me tighter. We all applauded when the ceremony was finished. Petula hugged both Charlie and I as we said hello on the receiving line. "You look lovely," I said to her.

"Thanks," she replied. "It feels kind of weird, I feel so...normal."

"You look beautiful, Petula," Charlie assured her.

"Oh, Glinda,"She grabbed her new husbands elbow. "I want you to meet Brandon, you and he have something in common."

"Hello Brandon, it's lovely to meet you," I said.

"Howdy, m'am," he said, I recognized the boys Texas drawl immediately. Petula's husband was American.

"Texas?" I asked him, noticing that he was about six-six. He shook my hand, and said. "Yes, m'am. Born and raised in Amarillo. I hear some Boston in your voice. Nice to see a fellow countryman, or country woman, as the case may be."

"I agree, it's lovely to meet you, and congratulations!"

The Pevensey's residence could only be described as exquisite. The reception was held in the main dining room, which opened out onto a covered veranda that had been set up for dancing. Charlie

and I found ourselves seated at a table with two other couples. The first was Brandon's cousin and his wife, a lovely young couple who ran a wizarding book shop in San Antonio, and the Scamanders. "It's lovely to see you, again," Luna said as she hugged both us. "As you can see no babies, yet," she grinned patting her still round stomach.

"Babies?" Charlie raised his eyebrow at Rolf.

"It's twins," he explained happily. "We found out two weeks ago. Two boys."

"They are going to be Lorcan Artemis, and Lysander Xenophilius," Luna stated proudly.

Dinner was excellent, afterwards we were led out to the veranda for music and dancing. Charlie

got both of us drinks from the bar set up in one corner, and we sat on a bench as we watched Petula and Brandon dancing their first dance, as married people. Their song was an old muggle song that I'd heard my father listen to as a child: _Unchained Melody_.

"Are you crying?" Charlie asked, as he noticed a tear in my eye.

"Not really," I assured hi, "this was my father's favorite song," I explained, sadly.

He just hugged me and whispered, "I love you," into my ear. Thirty seconds into the song, the

major-domo invited everyone else to join the bride and groom on the dance floor. Charlie stood up and pulled me with him. "Dance with me?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to the dance floor. We stayed there until it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. I was going to stand on the side with Luna and a few others, but Luna pushed me out on to the floor. And, wouldn't you know it, but I think someone bewitched (my money is on Petula) the damn thing to land in my arms.

"Well, as the groom is from the States, he asked that we next honor one of his country's quainter customs. It's called the 'garter toss'" The major-domo announced with a smirk. He went on to explain the custom to the audience.

"Nobody's getting that bloody thing but me," Charlie shouted as he joined the other single men on the dance floor.

the final AN: I cut it off there because I didn't want anyone to OD on fluff.


	23. Chapter 22

disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I wish I was JKR.

Chapter 22

Thursday October 27, 2011

Weasley's Mystery Woman's Identity Revealed, was the headline in the society section of the morning's _Daily Prophet, _again. They'd used that headline three times, and three times, they'd gotten it wrong. The first time they'd discovered me, I was the keeper for the Holyhead Harpies. The second time I was the latest "witch pop" sensation Shelyla Eronson. Now, I don't sing, at all, and I've seen pictures of Shelyla, she's twenty-two, six-feet tall, and black. The third time identified me as a muggle super model???

Although, Charlie and I never made a secret of our relationship, we were not particularly interested in being Rita Skeeter's latest scoop. As persistent as the muggle press can be with their celebrities, the wizarding paparazzi is unrelenting, especially in the United Kingdom. Anything or anyone associated with the name Potter or Weasley was fair game as far as the press was concerned.

Theresa had cheekily informed me that it didn't hurt that Weasley men tended to be quite "dishy". Terry and I had gotten a good laugh out of their guessing game. I opened the paper to the gossip section, and almost choked on my morning coffee. "Oh crap," I muttered as I read the article.

"What's wrong, Glinda?" Neville asked me, he and Terry were having breakfast with me in my office. I just passed the paper to Neville. "Oh," he said, mildly, "you knew that it was bound to happen eventually.

"The wankers were going to get it right eventually,"Terry commented.

"I know," I said.

Neville's smile quickly faded as he read the article. "Oh bullocks," he muttered. "This is not good."

"What?" Terry and I asked, in unison.

"Read this," he said, handing me the paper. Terry and I read it together.

_**Who is the mystery woman who's claimed Charlie Weasley's heart? **__by Rita Skeeter._

_Well ladies, Charlie Weasley,(the last single Weasley boy, as younger brother Percy recently announced his engagement to fellow Ministry of Magic employee, Audry Allen.) has apparently fallen under the spell of the mysterious American? Auror, and newest member of Hogwart's faculty: Glinda Goode, also known as in the auror community as "the Dragon Witch". Who is this mysterious woman? _

_Well, this reporter has received information from excellent sources saying that the woman isn't human at all, but a rare Antipodean Opaleye dragon transfigured into a semi-human form. Sources have revealed that the transfiguration spells were performed by none other than Weasley himself. with help from his sister-in-law, and deputy head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Granger-Weasley._

_It has long been known to those in the magizoological community that Mr Weasley has exhibited some unusual predilections. In order to appease his unnatural urges, Mr Weasley has with help, created his perfect woman, from a transfigured dragon. But is "she" really a woman at all? or a creature designed to appease a dracophile's unnatural desires? And why is she currently employed at Hogwarts, is the Potter Weasley dynasty exposing our children to a dangerous animal? One source at_

_the school itself informs this reporter that ..._

I threw the paper across the room, I couldn't read anymore of that garbage. "If I ever get a hold of that woman. She's toast," Theresa said, protectively.

"Thanks, Terry," I replied.

Neville picked up the paper, and finished the article. "This is absolute shit," he stated simply, "That Skeeter woman has gone too far this time. I can't believe that the editors at _the Prophet _allowed this codswollop to be printed."

I heard the ringer go off on my two-way mirror. I grabbed the mirror and opened it.

"Morning love," Charlie greeted me, I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Hey handsome," I replied. "I guess you've seen the morning paper?"

"We've already contacted the editors of _the Prophet. _Apparently, the story got sent to press with out editor approval."

"Have you been getting any grief from it?" I asked, concerned.

"None, everyone here knows that Skeeter is full of shit. Are you ok?"

"Just pissed off."I hadn't faced my students yet.

"Harry and I are going to be at Hogwarts this afternoon, we've gotten some clues from the bear traps, we need to speak to you and Mcgonagall about them."

"All right," I said, "what time?"

"We'll be there at 5:45."

"Good, see you then."

"I love you." I could hear retching noises coming from Terry and Neville.

"Same here, see you tonight."

***************************

I was pleasantly surprised and relieved at how supportive most of my coworkers and students were. My students had read the article, and for the most part found it absolutely hysterical.

"Everyone knows that Skeeter woman's gone round the twist ages ago," Claudia Darrow, one of my seventh year Ravenclaws assured me. I thought that Claudia would have quite a career as an Auror, if that was the path she eventually chose.

"Yeah, she's Linda's aunt," Vera Malone, my single Slytherin in the class, explained. Vera already planned to enter Auror training after NEWTS, I'd told her that I'd be proud to write a letter of recommendation for her. "Linda blames you and Mr Weasley for nearly getting her expelled."

"Really?" Well, that was interesting.

"Pretty much all of us have told her that it's her own bloody fault, that boy could've died."

"As far as any DADA student is concerned, you two are heros," Daniel Royden, of Gryffindor, another future auror, decided to put his two cents in. I didn't know how to reply to it. Neville and Terry were right, my kids love me.

******************************

Charlie and Harry were already in McGonagall's office when I arrived at 5:45. I sat down in the chair next to Charlie, and waited for Harry to speak.

"We've done some investigating into the bear traps," Harry said. "As far as we can tell they were constructed by muggles then cursed. We discovered that the curse itself is quite diabolic. The traps will only close on victims with non-human blood, and there was a festering curse, in addition. Teddy Lupin still has his foot because his friends found aid, very quickly. Had you and Charlie not been there, Glinda, the wound would've gone septic."

I just grimaced, and said, "somebody is a really sick bastard."

Harry nodded. "We also found this inscribed on the blades of the traps. 'Sang Pur Surtout'." He added, reading off a scrap of parchment. "I know that the French translates to 'pure blood above all'.

Does that mean anything to you?"

My blood ran cold as Harry said the words. "I'm afraid that is very familiar to me," I answered.

"It's the motto of a group of wizards who work towards purifying the wizarding race, Muggleborns are just a minor annoyance to them, their biggest gripe is with anyone with 'tainted blood' meaning anyone who's has non human ancestry, or blood. About fifteen years ago their founder was responsible for the death of eight students at Beauxbatons. Five of them had veela blood, one goblin, and two had warewolf ancestors. Their leader Didier Vachel was captured, but his followers organized. They call themselves, 'Champions of the Race'. They're brutal and unrelenting. Needless to say, with my unique genetics, I'm not their favorite person. We need to tighten security, and we need to be extra vigillant.

How many students or staff members do we have that might be targeted."

"I can think of five,"Minerva stated, cautiously. "Hagrid, Filius, Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, and Daniel Royden."

""They need to be protected," I stated.

"What about you?" Charlie asked, taking my hand.

"I can take care of myself," I assured him.

"I'm going to station an auror team in the school, with your permission, of course, Headmistress," Harry said.

"Certainly, Harry," Minerva agreed.

"I have to return to headquarters," Harry said, "I'll send some guards, tonight."

"Excellent. Thank you."

Charlie then turned to me, "Glin," he said, smiling. "I have a way for us to combat the rubbish that the Prophet published. Would you mind telling your story to another reporter? I think you'll like him, he's a friend of Harry and Ron."

"We've already received a few concerned letters from parents," Minerva added. "I think it's a good idea."

"All right," I agreed reluctantly.

"His name is Dean Thomas," Charlie explained. "He'll be here tomorrow afternoon. After the interview, I'm taking you into London for the weekend."


	24. Chapter 23

an: this chapter is a bit of a departure from the rest of the story.

disclaimer: yeah, the world and familiar characters are JKR's the new stuff is mine.

**Chapter 23**

From _The Sunday Prophet,_ October 27, 2011

My Afternoon With the Dragon Witch  by Dean Thomas

I met Glinda Goode in her office during lunch on a friday afternoon. My first impression of the woman was that she looked more like a Veela than a dragon, with her amazingly long silver white hair, fair skin and a generously proportioned and very well toned body, I'd have to have been dead not to notice her beauty. We were introduced by her fellow staff member and my former housemate Professor Neville Longbottom. Professor Goode struck me as above all, an intelligent witch, who happens to be very passionate about life. As we chatted over fish and chips (her favorite, she informed me) prepared by Hogwarts' "wonderful house elves", as she referred to them with her distinctive American accent, and bottles of the American muggle drink called Coca Cola.

DT(Thomas): So, Professor, how about we start with some vital statistics?

GG(Professor Goode): My full name is Glinda Leanna Goode. I was born on February 14, 1969.

DT: Valentine's day?

GG: Yes, I was born in Quantico, Virginia.

DT: We'd been led to believe you were from Boston?

GG: My father was from Boston, and I spent most of my childhood there. My father was Lieutenant Albert Goode, US Marine Corp. I was born at Quantico Marine Base. My mother was Leanna Tereneveau, she was a pastry chef in New Orleans when they met. They married in 1967. Two years later I came along.

DT: You're muggleborn? (she nods) Where are your parents now?

GG: My mom was killed by a drunk driver when I was a year and a half. My father died during the fall of Siagon in Viet Nam. I was six. I was sent to live with my father's sister and her husband. I guess I had as normal a childhood as possible considering the circumstances. I stayed with them until I discovered my magic at age ten. My aunt and uncle were very conservative, and somewhat puritanical, they didn't want to expose my younger cousins to any of my "demonic taint". I stayed in a youth home till Salem Junior School discovered me. For the next seven years, I stayed in the dorm during the school year, and went to summer camp.

DT: Are there a lot of differences between British and American schools?

GG: Quite a few, actually, we don't have Houses, dorm mates are pretty much chosen at random. Muggle studies isn't optional for us, we have to study it. Wizards and Witches interact more with muggles in America than they do in any European Country. After I finished at Salem Senior, I enrolled in a muggle university, I went to college in Rhode Island.

DT: What was your course of study?

GG: My mother was a pastry chef. To honor her I studied culinary arts.

DT: How did you go from cooking, to becoming an international Auror?

GG: I thought about getting a job as a chef, but I was approached by International Aurors. They offered me a chance to do something truly meaningful with my life. My first year was basic training, my second year was an administrative internship. By year three I was in the field as an apprentice auror.

DT: What was your training like?

GG: Very physical, lots of investigative study, combat and defensive magic. I imagine it was very similar to what you Brits get, with a very different zip code.

DT: (laughs) Is there anything you can tell me about your years as an active agent?

GG: Because I'm muggleborn they originally wanted me to go undercover in muggle Europe. It didn't work out that way. I was sent to the island on my second official mission, it was late november of 1994. I wasn't even supposed to go on the mission, there was a last minute change when the guy they assigned first developed dragon pox.

DT: Dragon pox?! You must be joking.

GG: (shakes head) Nope, no joke. I'd been on vacation in Hawaii, last day of my vacation, I get an owl, telling me to report to HQ in Tokyo. Next thing I new, I was taking a portkey to the island.

DT: I know that your island experience has been well documented, and I'm sure you don't want to relive it, again. Can you talk about your adventures as an active auror?

GG: I spent most of my time tracking down dark wizards. My physical appearance made it difficult for me to go undercover, so I spent a lot of time doing investigative work. In 2006, I took a position as an instructor. I officially retired this past spring.

DT: Why did you come out of retirement to teach at Hogwarts?

GG: I wanted to do something new. I spent ten years actively fighting against predator wizards and witches, those are the human monsters that use dark magic to prey on particularly vulnerable victims, children for the most part. I've witnessed the stuff of nightmares, I came to Hogwarts to teach kids how to protect themselves, how to fight dark magic. Oh yeah, and to help them pass their OWLs and NEWTs. (laughs)

DT: So, here's what many of my readers are most likely wondering. Tell us about your relationship with Charlie Weasley.

GG: Urgh. Yes, we're together. And no, he didn't create me out of a dragon, and neither did his sister-in-law. I haven't even met Hermione, yet. Now if you'll excuse me, it's one o'clock, my third years are waiting.

The headmistress allowed me to observe Professor Goode with her third year students. She is a brilliant teacher, who obviously cares, and whose students respond to her. I had the pleasure of watching her lecture on banshees while sitting next to a young Gryffinor, enraptured by his teacher. I'll have to admit, she'd have been my favorite teacher here, too.

To my readers: We've reprinted an older article written from a magizoological journal written six months after Professor Goode's experience on that unnamed pacific island, see page ten for details.


	25. Chapter 24

AN: please make note of my "goof" in the last chapter. The date was supposed to be October 30, 2011.

my bad... that's actually the date for this chapter. It's also Glinda's first visit to the Burrow.

the usual disclaimers apply.

CHAPTER 24

Sunday October 30, 2011

"I think I owe Dean Thomas, big time," I remarked as we read Dean's article over coffee and scones for Sunday breakfast. "Maybe I should send him a six pack of coke, he really liked it when he tried it."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, love," Charlie agreed. "It's a great article."

"Hopefully, it'll defuse the garbage that Skeeter wrote."

"It should, Skeeter's got a reputation for lies. I remember some of the codswollop she wrote about my family after the war. The woman's a menace. Mum absolutely despises her. She owled me right after the article came out, she was furious that anyone would print something so monstrous about her family. Mum's really looking forward to meeting you, by the way"

"Great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic about meeting Charlie's parents for Sunday dinner.

We'd actually had the weekend planned for a while. As Monday and Tuesday classes were cancelled for the Halloween holiday, Pitch and I were spending our long weekend with Charlie, and his small menagerie. Binks and Ruby had been joined by an orphaned squirrel baby Rosie had named Leopold. At first Charlie was a bit worried that Ruby would see the newest arrival as a light snack, but she seemed to accept the little fellow as a new member of the family. Binks, Pitch, and Leo got along famously, Charlie theorized that the fact that all three animals were quite young made it easier for them to get along, like any other trio of active toddlers. We'd apparated to Charlie's flat from Hogsmeade on Friday afternoon, we spent Saturday in Diagon Alley looking for appropriate clothing for me to wear, to the Ministry Halloween ball. I honestly would've rather spent Halloween at Hogwarts but Minerva said that going to the ball would another chance for me to make a good impression on the world, so I agreed to go. I did envy Charlie and his classic black dress robes, although, Madame Malkin was quite pleased to be dressing half of a "famous" couple, I was pretty happy with what she came up with.

"Mum said dinner would be ready around two."

I looked at the clock on the mantle, it said 11:45. "Great, that will give us time to get some flowers for your mom," I suggested.

"She's going to love you, with or with out flowers," he assured me.

*****************************************************

I honestly think that The Burrow is one of the most magical places in the world. Charlie had told me about his childhood home, and I'd been sure he was exaggerating. I was wrong. Molly and Arthur were waiting for us at the front door as Charlie drove the motorcycle up the driveway to the front of the rambling building. I'd had to study muggle physical science in university, I think that house would've given my professor a stroke. The house defied gravity. Charlie parked the bike, and led me to the front door where his parents were waiting. I smiled nervously at the older couple, I saw both of them in their son, although, Charlie did favor his mother.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't raise an imbecile," Arthur said, smiling at me. "Introduce us, Charlie."

"Sorry Dad," Charlie said blushing, and nervously running a hand through his hair. "Mum, Dad, this is Professor Glinda Goode." He turned to me and said, "Glin, This is my parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"How do you do Mr and Mrs Weasley," I said, offering the bouquet of fall colored flowers I'd made Charlie take me to the muggle flower market to find.

"Oh, how lovely," Mrs Weasley said, with a delighted smile, "please dear, it's Molly and Arthur." She pulled me into a motherly hug. I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. Charlie just grinned at me.

We heard a high pitched squeal come from the kitchen. Dominique ran through the door way and jumped on Charlie. "Hi Uncle Charlie."

"Hey Dommie,"Charlie greeted her, looking a bit confused at the little red-headed monkey using him as a jungle gym. "What's up?"

"Mummy's at St Mungo's, she fainted this morning. Daddy went with her, I get to have lunch with you and miss Glinda. Hello, miss Glinda! I'm not worried about mummy, she'll be just right."

"I hope it's nothing serious," I said to Molly and Arthur.

"We certainly hope so dear," Molly said, "why don't you come inside and we'll have lunch."

*******************************

Bill and Fleur arrived by floo network to pick up Dominique as we were sitting down to lunch.

"That was mercifully quick," Molly remarked, as they met us in the kitchen, "we're just about to sit down, is everything all right dear?" she asked Fleur. I'd seen some absolutely beautiful women in my time, but I think that Fleur Delacourt Weasley was probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever met.

I saw immediately where her girls got their looks from.

"Everyzing ees wonderful," Fleur stated in a light but obvious French accent. Bill, should you tell zem or shall I?" She asked her husband, who was grinning ear to ear.

"I think you should tell them, darling." Bill replied, with a chuckle.

Fleur didn't waste any time. "We are pregnant, AGAIN! Zere will be a new Weasley in March" she announced to the world. Everyone cheered. Our afternoon lunch turned into an impromptu party.

"May I owl Victoire, tonight?" Dommie asked her parents as we finished desert.

"I sink zat would be a formidable idea," Fleur agreed. "So, Glinda," she then turned to me. "How do you like England?" she asked.

"It's an amazing place," I answered her. "I feel very at home here," I said, glancing at Charlie, who was in a deep discussion with Bill about the Quidditch game scheduled for November first. We have Quidditch in America, but I'd grown up rooting for the Sox.

"Bill tells me he 'as never seen Charlie so 'appy," She said.

I wasn't sure what to say, I just smiled like an idiot.

*********************************

"I told you they wold love you," Charlie said to me, as we were curled up in bed, that night.

"Your father couldn't stop asking me questions about the States. He was really excited when you told him I was muggle born."

"I hope he didn't drive you too bonkers, Glin. He loves anything to do with muggles, and you represent an entire different country to him. Mum's been worried about him since he retired from the Ministry last year, he's been really bored."

"I'll have to get some books for him then. I think I have a few I could lend him. Heck, I have a bunch in storage back in Boston, maybe, I'll send for some of them. I'm actually thinking of looking for my own place in Hogsmeade, I wonder if anyone is renting. I don't mind living at the school, but I think I'd like some privacy, and I miss having my own kitchen."

"If that's what you really want, you should go after it." I felt Charlie's running up my thigh, my guess was that he'd had enough chatting.

"Do you EVER get tired?" I chuckled.

He flipped me on to my back, and said "not with you, Glin." He kissed me, he tasted of the chocolate and spiced mead we'd shared earlier. He started kissing my neck, and we were done talking for the night.

AN: sorry it's taken so long for me to update, life 's been interfering with my creative muse. Next chapter is going to be the ball, it won't be nearly as fluffy as this.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: again, sorry about the wait. Sometimes regular life really annoys me. Please note, that the world and relevant characters belong to JKR. I'm not making any money off this, just having fun, and trying to exercise my brain. Here's chapter 25, ENJOY!

Monday, October 31, 2011

Madame Malkin had chosen to dress Charlie and I in "dramatic black" for the ball. My accents were in silver, and Charlie's in gold. The dress she made for me was high necked in the front (Madame curtly informed me that my bosom was impressive enough that I didn't need to show it off) and sleeveless, shot with silver strands, and a slit up the side. Charlie had a black robe, matching trousers and a black and gold brocade waistcoat, with a crisp white shirt, and appropriate white bow tie. We spent the two hours before the ball sequestered in the shop being dressed and primped. Madame had a twenty minute argument with the young witch who'd arrived to do my hair and face. They eventually decided to leave it down with a silver and crystal hair band. We compromised on the shoes, madame wanted me in five inch spikes, I wanted flats, we both settled for three inch heels. The final touch was a crystal star burst brooch in the center of the collar of my dress. They wanted me to leave my glasses off, I flatly refused. I thought I looked like a fool, until I saw the look on Charlie's face when I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Blimey," he said. "You look like a goddess."

"You clean up quite well yourself, Mr. Weasley," I commented admiring Madame's assistants' handiwork.

Charlie held out his arm, "Shall we, my love?"

"Let's," I agreed as I took his arm and we apparated to the Ministry building.

The grand hall at the Ministry of Magic was decorated in a seasonal theme, with all the appropriate icons and colors, basically, lots of pumpkins and orange and black. There were tables set up for feasting, and an orchestra. We were escorted from the apparation point to our table by a uniformed house elf. Harry and Ron were already there with their respective mates, as was another brother that I didn't recognize, with a vivacious looking brunette. Charlie quickly introduced me to Percy and his fiance, and then Ginny and Hermione. Charlie was seated next to Ginny, and I, next to him. A few moments later George and Angelina arrived with Bill and Fleur.

"Where are the kids tonight?" Charlie asked, the table in general, as the feast appeared on our table.

"Mum and Dad have them," George explained.

"All eight?" I asked.

"Yeah, they love it."

Our meal was delicious, rib roast au jus, whipped potatoes, and a beautiful salad, with a wonderful dressing made with pumpkin seeds. "I'm going to need a night of dancing just to work off all this food," Ginny commented dryly.

Every female at the table agreed whole-heartedly, as desert appeared.

The orchestra that played after dinner was made up entirely of ghosts. The music was eerily beautiful, and somewhat hypnotic. A few camera flashes went off as we danced. I cringed a bit, "don't worry, love," Charlie whispered into my ear. "They just want pictures of the most beautiful witch here." I just smiled and kissed him, another flash went off.

After about three songs I'd had enough dancing for a while, Charlie went to get us drinks from the bar, and I joined Audry and Ginny at the table. I had just sat down, when I heard a voice behind me. "May I haf de next dance?" I recognized the voice immediately.

I turned around to see an old friend. "Viktor!" I exclaimed. "It's great to see you, what's it been

five years?"

"Six," he corrected me, "how are you doing Little Sister?"

I stood up to hug my friend. "How have you been?"

"I haf been good," he said. "Hello Ginny," he said, turning to Harry's wife. "I see Harry took my advice," he grinned.

"Yes, I did," Harry said as he and Charlie returned to the table. "And thank you, Glinda has been a great asset to our educational system."

"So you're the reason for the job offer," I mused. "I wondered how the British Ministry got my name for the teaching position."

"I vas having lunch with Harry in July ven he mentioned that Headmistress was hafing troubles finding new professor. I knew that you vould be bored within de first veek of retirement, I know you far too vell, Little Sister."

"How do you two know each other?" Charlie asked, looking completely confused. as he sat down

"After school ended, I vanted to do something other dan Quidditch, vas recruited by International Aurors, Glinda vas my field trainer, den partner for six years. You did not owl me, Little Sister, vy?" he admonished me.

"Because, I didn't want to compromise you, if you were undercover."

"You call her Little Sister," Charlie commented, "why?"

"Glinda is like sister to me, but you can see compared to me, she is not big," he continued to explain, "it vould be insulting to call her old sister, so I call her Little Sister."

"What brings you back to England?" Harry asked.

Victor sat down in an empty seat, and explained. "Harry, International Aurors sent me to give you information about Sang Pur. I have documents of recent activities for you. Dey haf indeed, come to Britain, and dey vere invited. Dis is very disturbing, ve were able to destroy most of der netvork, but

it vas not enough. Glinda, ve have evidence dat you are primary target."

I felt Charlie's arms tighten around my shoulders. "I can take care of myself," I assured him.

Victor pulled a scrap of parchment out of his robe and handed it to Harry. Harry perused it for a second. "I'm sorry Victor," he said. "I don't read German."

"May I see that?" Charlie asked. Harry handed him the paper. "You're right, Krum," he said. "An English zauberer, that's sorcerer, approached one of their German affiliates to request help in destroying the 'mongrels' infesting Britian." Charlie just shook his head, "this is disgusting, they're wanting to purify the world, even if they have to do it one 'tierblut', at a time, they want to start with 'die Drachehexe'."

"When did you learn German, Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"I picked it up while I was on the continent."

"Just how many languages do you speak now?" She continued.

"Five," he answered. I could see the tension in his face, and the worry. I squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry about me," I assured him, "I can protect myself."

"Little Sister, deese monsters vill use da children against you. I know you, you vill risk yourself

to save de little vones," Viktor said, "you vill need help."

"Don't worry, she'll get protection should she want it, or not," Harry stated. "Do you have any more information for us?"

"Dey have someone in Hogvarts, we do not know who it is."

"We really shouldn't have this conversation here, My office is down stairs, shall we?"

Harry looked at his wife. "Ginny," he asked. "Would you mind finding Ron, and send him down to my office?"

"Certainly Darling," she said, as she got up, she kissed her husband once and went off to find her brother, as Harry, Viktor and I, got up to head to Harry's office.

Charlie got up as well, "you better not be expecting to have this conversation with out me?" he scolded me, lightly.


	27. Chapter 26

Well, here's a new chapter, finally. As for the tardiness, I apologize.

Chapter 26.

Harry's office reminded me of a club house, for grown-ups. A large round, mug and parchment covered table dominated the room, surrounded by several over-stuffed chairs. Harry's desk sat in the corner, a portrait of his family featured prominently next to the ledgers and quill cup. There was an overloaded bookcase in the corner, and a large poster of Ginny, in her quidditch gear, framed on the wall.

"Ve know the identities of two of de Sang Pur who have come to Britain. Ve tink der commander is dis man." Viktor placed a photograph on the table of a fairly short looking, 40-something wizard with short mousy brown hair, beedy eyes, a nose like a plow, and a perpetual scowl.

I'd encountered some unpleasant looking characters in my time, this guy was way up there. "Dis is Bernhardt VonLunde, from Germany," he explained. "Ve believe that he is der commander. He is fairly new to Sang Pur. Up until five years ago, vas German Auror, ven he disappeared , resurfaced last year, claimed responsibility for murder of fifteen centaurs in colony in Black Forrest, Ve do not know his motivation."

"Looks like a right bloody bastard," Ron commented off-handedly, Viktor just nodded in agreement.

"A very dangerous bloody bastard," Harry threw in.

Viktor presented a second photograph. "Dis voman is Monique Jeunoit, from Belgium." The woman was thin to the point of being emaciated, with poker straight black hair, icy blue eyes and sallow skin. She reminded me of a muggle dominatrix, she wore what looked like a pseudo-uniform, complete with military cap and riding crop on her belt. "She specializes in charms and transfiguration magic, ve also believe she is illegal animagus, some type of reptile, if rumours are to be believed. We tink dat she is da vone who cursed dose claw traps you ovled me about, Harry. Deese monsters always travel in groups on four, ve do not know who der partners are. Ve do, however, know who are de British contacts, vone is him." Another picture landed on the table, an older man, with gray hair and blue eyes, he must've been very handsome in his youth.

"That's Rudolphus Lestrange," Harry said, "dammit, I told Kingsley letting him out of Azkaban was a bad idea. He's supposedly ill, but I has a feeling he would be a bother. Are there anymore?"

"Dis voman," Viktor dropped yet another photo on the table, of a dumpy looking middle-aged woman, with a bow in her short hair, and a face that reminded me of a...

"Bloody hell, it's the Old Toad herself," Ron muttered. "I thought she was still in Azkaban."

"Her sentence ended back in June," Harry explained.

"Ve know dere is someone inside Hogvarts who is helping dem. Ve do not know the identity."

"Any ideas Glinda?" Harry asked me.

"Not really," I said, "Theodore Nott comes to mind, but I don't think he's involved."

"Why is that?" Harry asked. "His father was a deatheater."

"I seriously doubt that a supporter of a group like Sang Pur would've tried to get into my robes for the last month." I thought Charlie was going to dig a whole in the table with his bare hands.

"There is that," Ron observed, as his older brother glared at him.

********

November 25, 2011

Although,the Aurors assigned to guard Hogwarts did their best not to interfere with the students' or staff's lives, there presence was quite pronounced. They were everywhere one looked, and though they hadn't rooted out the traitor inside Hogwarts, I'm sure having the tough looking witches and wizards wandering around in the distinctive dark blue robes made for quite a deterrant. Nightly patrols of the halls were no longer just the duty of the staff, each teacher had been assigned a "helper". My 'assignee' was a bright young wizard, just out of training, named Alexander Harkness. About six-foot-three and twenty-one years old, with brown curls, a baby face and dark eyes that would launch a million teenaged girl dreams, he looked more like a student than an Auror, but for his robes. He followed me around like a shadow. Minerva assigned him to bunk in one of the empty Gryffindor dorms, all three of the most endangered students were in Gryffindor, it made sense for them to have one of their former house mates guarding them. And he had a close connection to one of them, he and seventh year Gryffindor and future auror Daniel Royden, were first cousins.

"His dad and me mum were brother and sister," Alex had explained to me. "Our grandfather was a selkie." I'd heard of the seal-form shape shifters but, I'd never met any. I knew that they were native to Northern England and Scotland.

"That's interesting, what's it like? being a seal?" I asked him. I just had to know.

"I wouldn't know," he shrugged. "I've never transformed, but I am a really good swimmer," he grinned and winked. "You want to go swimming, tonight? after patrol, I mean, the Black Lake is beautiful at night?"

I just blinked at him, "huh? Alex, are you propositioning me? I'm old enough to be your mother."

He turned three shades of purple, "blimy, Glinda, I would never, I mean, if there were the slightest chance, I would, but you're, well, I don't want. Ah, never mind, I need to get back to the dorm, I promised Teddy and Vic that I'd help them with some shielding spells." I'd never seen anyone that big move that fast. "Can we forget most of this conversation ever happened?" he pleaded as he departed. I was laughing all the way to my office.

"All right troops," I announced to my fifth year students as they filed into my classroom, "today we're going to be practicing out disarming spells." I'd moved the desks back to the parameter of the room, and set mats down in the middle of the room, usually I'd call for practicing outside but it was pouring rain, and cold. "Please all stand around the mats, if Mr. Harkness would be so kind to assist me, I'll demonstrate the disarming spell, then we'll demonstrate blocking."

Alex joined m on the mat. "What do you need professor?"

"Please cast a disarming spell at me, I won't try to block it, I want our students to see the full effect."

"Yes, mam." Alex took his position, and then pointed his wand at me. "Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my hands.

One of the Hufflepuffs picked the wand up, and returned it to me. "Thank you, Miss Pertwee."

"You're welcome, Professor."

"All right Mr. Harkness, please cast the spell again," I'll give Alex credit for speed, but I was still able to block it, and return the same spell.

"Ouch," Alex said as he rubbed his hand where my counter spell hit him.

"Blimy!"I heard one of the boys mutter sounding a bit nervous.

"Ok," I said, "pair off, and practice." The students hurried to follow my instructions, this particular class was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they seemed to want to pair off by house. "All right form two lines, partners opposite each other, then step back about ten feet... OK, good, everyone on this side, cast... that was a good first attempt, other side, your turn... Excellent. Now, everybody at once... OK, I want you to keep practicing till the bell rings." They didn't do half bad for their first time,

"Not bad," Alex remarked as we sat and watched the students. "That one's really good." He said, motioning to Sally Pertwee, one of the Hufflepuff students. She's succeeded in disarming her partner four times. I kept the students at it until the bell signaled their next class, Alex and I then waited for the next group, my fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. I wish I could say they were as polite to each other as the first group. The old rivalries were still there in full force. By the end of class, I had assigned detentions to two of the Gryffindors, and three of the Slytherins. I wondered if Neville needed any more weeding done, I was getting tired of assigning lines, then I remembered that the house elves could always use help with the dishes. I'll admit to grinning evilly as Alex and I went to lunch.


	28. Chapter 27

the usual disclaimers apply.

I know this chapter is short, the holiday season has had me running ragged, I hope to get chapter 28 up by Jan 3rd.

Chapter 27.

December 16, 2011

A highland snowstorm had moved my Thai-Chi class indoors, we were meeting in the great hall on Friday afternoons, my extracurricular class had grown in popularity, students from all houses had joined, and several of the visiting aurors had joined us as well. I didn't mind at all. We levitated tables out to the perimeter of the room and set mats out. I'd start each class with some meditation.

"Ok people," I announced to the group of about thirty in front of me. "put your wands down, and clasp your hands together," I demonstrated, "now raise your hands above your head. Remember to breathe, close your eyes, visualize the energy around you, feel it. Let it flow through you. Concentrate."

I heard a snicker from the back. "She thinks she's Yoda," I heard one of my muggleborn Ravenclaws mutter.

I just raised my eyebrow at the wise ass. "I am neither green, nor am I nine hundred years old, Mr. Clayborne. If you want to get out some excess rambunctiousness, go take a jog around the corridors."

"No professor," he said, quietly.

"Then concentrate," Then I turned to his compatriot next to him. "Mr. Callahan, one more 'cougar' reference, and you'll be scrubbing pots for the house elves all weekend."

* * *

I met Harry, and Ron in Hogsmeade after supper. Harry had owled me that he had a possible lead on our "mole" and he wanted my input on the matter. I was pleasantly surprised to see Charlie with them. "I didn't think you were going to make it this weekend"

"Petula kicked me out of the office, she and Hermione are writing the speech I have to give the Wizgamot on Tuesday. They're voting on House Elf citizenship this week. I decided to surprise you, so are you sufficiently surprised?" He pulled me into a hug that almost knocked the wind out of me, and kissed me.

Harry coughed politely, and said. "I was wondering if you would mind, going back to the castle? I would really like to speak to Headmistress McGonagall, and Neville as well. We have some rather disturbing information."

"Sure, we can head up there now."

* * *

"We have Rudolphus Lestrange in custody. We caught him with VonLunde, and two of his accomplices, Jeunoit, Umbridge and our mole are still at large, we believe that they may be in hiding, somewhere in the area. We questioned Lestrange under veritaserum, he confessed to contacting Sang Pur. We have orders to take Theodore Nott into the ministry for questioning."

A loud knock on the door interrupted us, Minerva went to open the door, and Filius was standing there with a panicked looking Christopher Rovener. "What's wring Chris?" I asked him.

"Professor Nott caught Teddy, Victoire and me in the halls again, he took Ted and Vic, and told me to give this to Professor Goode," he handed me a piece of rolled parchment. "There was an old, ugly woman with him, she was pulling Vic's hair, I think she wants to hurt her."

I unrolled the parchment, in bold red calligraphy were the words: "**WE HAVE THE MONGRELS. PREPARE TO SURRENDER YOURSELF AT THE SHREAKING SHACK IN THIRTY MINUTES. ALONE. SANG PUR SUR TOUT."**

"What is it Glinda?" Harry asked me. I just handed him the parchment. "This is bad," Harry stated.

Ron read the parchment over his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Oh, bullocks," he muttered.

"What is it?!"

"They want Glinda to surrender herself in thirty minutes."

Charlie just about went ballistic, and Harry and I began to plan.

*******************

Charlie was still fuming fifteen minutes later, "I don't like this at all, love."

I strapped my spare wand in a concealed pouch on my calf. "The only people who know that I have two wands are you and Harry. Nott's only seen the hazel wand, I should be safe. If I can go in and get the kids out, Harry can send in the hit wizards. I read Viktor's notes on Monique Jeunoit, she's a fanatic, and she's violent. As far as she and her compatriots are concerned, people like the kids and I are vermin that need to be exterminated. Teddy and Victoire may not have much time.

"Someone should go with you," he insisted.

"Not until I give the signal."

"Are you ready Glinda?" Harry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	29. Chapter 28

Happy new year to everyone! Hope it's happy and healthy for all!

the usual disclaimers apply, I hope JKR has a great new year as well.

Chapter 28

It had started snowing again, as Charlie walked with me to the Shrieking Shack. We were silent, just holding hands. I know that he was fuming inside, and worried, he was thinking that he'd never see me, or the kids alive, again. I turned to him as we stopped in front of the gate that surrounded the shack. "Don't worry about me, or the kids," I assured him. "Harry and I have a plan," I kissed him, once. "Everything will be fine."

"You better be right, woman," he said to me, "I'll be bloody pissed off if you don't come back. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Nott was waiting for me at the shack, he immediately confiscated my hazel wand, and ushered me inside. "This way," he ordered as he led me up a flight of stairs to what may have been a bed room at one time. Teddy and Victoire were sitting on the floor huddled together in a corner. Teddy held a crying Victoire protectively.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them. Teddy just nodded.

"Don't speak!" I heard a screech behind me.

I turned around and saw the most ridiculous looking woman I'd ever seen, in my life. Ron had told me stories of the "old toad" my former, fellow DADA teacher. "You must me Dolores Umbridge," I commented, dryly. "Where's Jeunoit?" I asked no one in particular.

"Unfortunately, Madamoiselle Jeunoit will not be joining us," Nott explained. "She and Miss Umbridge apparated here, and Monique splinched herself." He motioned to a pile of flesh on the floor.

I'm very glad I have a strong stomach, I'd see apparation accidents in the past, this was the first time I'd seen a fatal accident. "You see," Not went on, "trying to apparate to a place where one is unfamiliar, is dangerous, trying to apparate to a place where one has never even been to is suicidal. She left some pieces of herself, including her head, behind."

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted. "Let's get on with this."

"Right," Nott said calmly. "Miss Umbridge and I want to be allowed to leave Britain, if you will provide us with 50,000 galleons and a portkey we will be willing to release the children."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"You will use that contraption you use to communicate with Weasley to relay our demands."

I pulled the two-way mirror out of my pocket. "OK," I said, and I pressed the jewel that would call Charlie. His face appeared in the mirror almost immediately.

"Glinda, are you alright? How are the children?" he sounded frantic.

"I'm fine, so are Teddy and Victoire, our two captors have some demands. They want 50,000 galleons and a portkey."

"By dawn," Nott ordered.

"By dawn," I added.

"I'll let Harry know."

Two hours later the familiar ring on my two-way mirror went off. "What is that?!" Umbridge screeched. That woman had a voice that would grate cheese.

"It's my two-way mirror," I explained, "It's probably Harry, wanting to discuss your demands."

"There will be no discussion," Umbridge insisted. "Our demands will be met or the three of you are dead." She waved her wand as if to cast a spell at the children. I inched towards the pouch on my calf.

Nott stopped her with a hand on her wand. "Answer it," he ordered.

I opened the compact, Harry's face appeared immediately. "How is everyone holding up?" He asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

I glanced over at the children, still huddled together in the corner. Victoire had stopped crying, and appeared to be dozing in Teddy's arms, as he watched over her protectively. "You kids ok?" I asked him. Teddy just nodded. I knew that both of them must be exhausted, and hungry. "I'm ok, I said to Harry, I think Teddy and Victoire could use a few butter beers and about a case of chocolate frogs when this is all over, can't say the same for our hosts. Nott looks tense, Miss Umbridge looks like she might explode. I'm pretty sure that shade of red is not a healthy sign in the complexion of a woman

her age."

"Shut up, you filthy creature!" Umbridge shrieked. "I could destroy you right now. I just have to say the words."

"Calm down, Delores," Nott said. "I've seen her dodge spells cast by stronger than you. Glinda, please ask Harry if they are going to meet our demands?"

"Did you hear that, Harry?"

"Yes, tell him we're working on it, where does he want the portkey to send them?"

"They're working on it," I explained to Nott. "Harry needs to know where the portkey is going?"

"Berlin," he said. "At the wall ruins. We want the activation time open, we'll be leaving on our own schedule."

"You get that?"

"Yes, tell them we'll have their money and portkey in thirty minutes."

"Got it."

"Glinda, take care."

"Will do." I shut the mirror and turned to Nott. As I went to return the mirror to my pocket, I went for my spare wand.

"I heard him," Nott said.

"Excellent," Umbridge leered, and pulled out her wand, "we don't need you anymore. AVADA-" I didn't let her finish before my spare wand was out, and a full body bind was cast.

"You stupid old bitch," Nott shouted at her, as he aimed his wand at me. "Expelli-"

Theodore found himself on the receiving end of another body-bind. "You realize that I'll have broken out of this bind before Potter and his weasels get here."

Harry and Ron apparated into the room, wands out ready to do battle. "Actually," Harry said. "I think we're a bit late."

"You're right on time, gentleman." I commented. "Come on, kids, let's go see your families." I took Victoire and Teddy in hand and led them out of the shrieking shack, out to the waiting arms of their families.

"You know, I think I need a nap," I said to Charlie as he pulled me into his arms.

Harry and Ron came out of the shack with Umbridge and Nott in tow. Both were wearing shackles and silencers, I can't say that I was sorry to see either of them brought so low. Charlie reluctantly released me when Harry said, "Glinda, can we get your statement back at the castle? We're taking Umbridge and Nott to the Ministry, what? or who was that mess in the corner?"

"According to Nott, Jeunoit spilched herself on the way here, she left her head behind, you may want to question Umbridge to find their origin point, wouldn't want a stray head hanging around where some innocent muggle might find it."

"Right then," Harry agreed, sounding rather bland. "Ron, take care of that, will you?"

"Take care of what?" Ron asked as he released Umbridge to Alex Harkness and one of his fellow aurors, giving them instructions to take her and Nott straight to a holding cell.

"Monique Jeunoit spilched herself on trying to apparate to the Shrieking Shack, we need to find her head."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "Why do I always get these jobs?" He apparated away, I would assume to question the prisoners. As Charlie and I walked through the snow, back to the castle.

Teddy, Victoire and I were sent to the hospital wing as soon as we re-entered Hogwarts. McGonagall insisted even after I told her I was all right, Poppy declared me fit to leave almost immediately, Teddy and Victoire were both given a calming daught, and put to bed immediately.

Victoire refused to leave her best friend. Bill informed Madame, that he would be staying with the children during the night, and there was nothing to worry about. It was two a.m. by the time our debriefing was done in McGonagall's office. Charlie had to practically carry me to my suite.


	30. Chapter 29

AN:1/17/2010 I won tickets to see Harry Potter: The Exhibition, at the Boston Museum of Science. I took my fifteen year old step-daughter to see it this weekend. All the props and costumes were wonderfully inspiring. I have to say, to all my fellow Potter Geeks. If you get the opportunity to to see the exhibit, DO IT! Thank you to my reviewers and please note that the usual disclaimers apply.

CHAPTER 29:

December 19, 2011

After all the unpleasantness was over the staff and students were allowed to settle themselves into preparations for the Christmas break. The school had lost both it's potion's master, and head of Slytherin. Fortunately, there would be two weeks for the school to find a substitute. There was one other staff member who had once been in Slytherin house to take over duties as it's temporary head, that was the very quiet, and somewhat dimwitted caretaker: Gregory Goyle. Mr. Goyle took the duty reluctantly, and shyly asked Theresa and I if we would be willing to help him deal with any "female issues" that might come up within his house. Terry and I agreed, readily, Terry was going to be staying

at Hogwarts during the holidays, so she would be helping over break. When classes resumed, we'd share duty, which ever one of us was free would make ourself available to Gregory and his Slytherins.

After the children and I had been rescued, Harry had requested that McGonagall allow a small team of Aurors to stay at the school permanently to help oversee castle security. I think Minerva would've rejected the idea outright, but Neville and I encouraged the idea. I explained to her that the schools on the States all had campus security forces, the muggle universities even went so far as to have campus police. Teachers would no longer be patrolling the halls at night alone, there'd be aurors wandering the halls as well. On the next morning after the "unpleasantness" (as it had come to be referred, the staff was introduced to Hogwarts' new chief of security, a rather grandfatherly looking wizard named Reggie Blackburn. He jokingly offered to play "Father Christmas" for the students staying behind for the holidays.

The lack of a potion's master was a more difficult issue to deal with, although I do have to compliment Nott on his timing, he kidnapped Teddy and Victoire three days before the start of Christmas break. Minerva was going to search for his replacement over the holidays.

Bill and Fleur and Andromeda Tonks wanted to take the children home the saturday morning after the rescue, but the children wanted to ride back with their friends. When I offered to escort them home, their parents were willing to let them join their friends on the train. So at eleven a.m. on Monday, December nineteenth, I found myself sharing a train compartment with Teddy, Victoire, Michael Reed, Christopher Rovener, and first year Gryffindor, Lilith Arons, with Pitch's carrier in my lap.

"Professor," Victoire asked me, "Will Teddy and I have to go to Professor Nott's trial with you and Uncle Harry?"

"Possibly, if the prosecutors want to call you guys as witnesses."

"Oh bother, I'd just tell them the same thing you will. So would Teddy, right Ted?" Teddy nodded, agreeing with her.

"I'm not going to argue with you about that one, kiddo. I hate testifying."

"How many trials have you been to?" Chris asked.

I had to think for second, jogging my memory, mentally ticking off the numbers. "Twenty-one," I said.

"Blimy," Michael said. "That's a lot. What did you have to do?"

"Usually, I had to testify about evidence, or guard suspects. I've had to protect witnesses and victims, if they were in danger, sometimes, the accused has friends who might try to hurt witnesses because of what they know."

"Wow, that sounds dangerous," Lilith commented.

"It can be," I agreed. "That's why they assign aurors to protect witnesses. Sometimes, they even have to assign someone to protect the accused, if their crime is considered particularly heinous or if the victims or their loved ones want revenge."

"Do you think Professor Nott will be in danger?" Lilith asked. "He is pretty horrible."

"I'm sure that he and Dolores Umbridge have aurors assigned to them." I leaned in and whispered, "I'm just glad that I'm not one of them," with a chuckle. There was a lot of giggling after that. Theodore Nott had not made himself very popular with his students. Even his Slytherins weren't fond of him, if staff room rumors were to be believed.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"

* * *

At 7:15pm the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station. Charlie was waiting for me as I escorted the kids off the train, as were Bill and Fleur, and Harry and Andromeda Tonks. Several of the other children's parents introduced themselves as well.

After all the appropriate greetings and hugs were exchanged, Charlie and I headed to the lot where he'd parked the motorcycle. It had started snowing as we headed back to his flat. Pitch didn't seem the least bit phased by the ride.

There was a box waiting for me at Charlie's place. "Thank you for warning me that it was coming," he said, as we entered the apartment, Binks was there to greet us. Charlie had sent Leo to live at a wildlife preserve, when he grew big enough to live on his own, he didn't feel comfortable keeping a healthy wild animal indoors. Binks seemed quite happy to see his other playmate, Charlie and I immediately let him out of the carrier so he and his friend could play.

"Where's Ruby?" I asked, looking at her empty perch.

"Mum asked to borrow her to help deliver christmas cards."

"Aha," I put my nap sack down and went to inspect the box.

"What's in it?" Charlie asked.

"Christmas gifts," I explained. "For your family."

"Glin, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. I love giving presents. I had a friend of mine pick out stuff from the states for them. I got some muggle stuff for your dad, some really nice smelling lotion for your mom, and a big basket of American candy for the kids."

"That's really thoughtful." He kissed me.

"Thank you." I kissed him back.

"Can we see what's in it?" he sounded like an over eager little boy.

"Sure, let's crack it open." Charlie carried the box over to the couch for me, and I grabbed a letter opener from the cup on the coffee table. Inside the box were a couple of smaller packages, one of them wrapped in bright colored christmas paper. I opened the sealed note that came in the box. I read the letter out loud. "_Dear Pookie," _Charlie raised his eyebrows at the old nickname. "_Here's the stuff you requested. I found a red sox cap for the muggle loving wizard, and the book about baseball. I stopped at Mimi's and picked up a bottle of RoseVerbina body lotion. I went to Pinches & Pounds for all sorts of excellent junkfood for the kids. The wrapped package is for you and that gorgeous hunk of man you found for yourself. Don't open it in front of the kiddies. No peaking till christmas. Happy new year, Beautiful. Love, your honey bunny, Omar. p.s. Danny says 'hi'"_

"Omar's gay? isn't he?" Charlie asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, love."

I looked over at the clock on the mantle, it said 8:15 p.m. "What time do you have to be at work, tomorrow?"

"Petula knew that you were coming in tonight, she told me to sleep in, I don't have to speak inront of the Wizgamot until 1:30."

"Great," I whispered as I moved in to nibble on his ear. "I can keep you up late tonight," I purred as I pulled him up from the couch and into the bedroom.

* * *

Amazingly enough, I woke before Charlie, I left him to rest after our night of rather, ahem, vigorous, ahem, activity. I wanted to make breakfast for him, I'd planned on letting him sleep while I ran out to the corner grocery to pick up breakfast stuff. I put on his p.j. top (he never wore it) and his bathrobe, and wandered out to the kitchenette to take inventory of his pantry. I yelped a bit when I saw a familiar house elf standing on the kitchen counter with a basket.

"What are you doing here, Misty?" I asked, trying to sound just curious and not scolding.

"Miss Victoire Weasley told the Hogwart's house elves what Mr Charlie Weasley and Mrs Hermione Granger -Weasley is doing for them, and although most house elves are very happy in their service to their families and to the school, we understand that there are those of us who have bad masters, and Mr Charlie and Mrs Hermione are working to make their lots better. We have prepared baskets to thank them, Tillie and Bilbie are at the other Weasley house preparing their breakfast. I was sent here to help you.

"That's wonderful, thank you so much Misty, I don't want to take you from your duties at Hogwarts, though. I think I should be able to handle breakfast. Thank you, you can return to Hogwarts."

"If Professor is sure, then, I'll thank Mr Charlie and go," Before I could warn her that Charlie was still sleeping she popped out. I heard a quite squeak, and a muffled yelp from Charlie. "Misty is most sorry Mister Charlie Weasley... please, enjoy your breakfast. Please, tell Professor, that she is a very lucky witch," Misty said with a giggle, then I heard the distinctive 'pop' that comes from a house elf departure.

"Glinda! what the bloody hell was a house elf doing in my bedroom?" he shouted.

I just chuckled and rejoined him. "She was delivering breakfast," I explained, "the Hogwart's House Elves appreciate what you and Hermione are doing for them today, they sent breakfast to thank you."

"That was nice of them." He looked confused. "Why did she want me to tell you were a lucky witch?"

"Because you kicked all your covers off in your sleep."

Charlie fell back onto the bed with a groan, and pulled a pillow over his head. "How mortifying."


	31. Chapter 30

wow, over 10,000 hits, and 37 alerts. Thank you guys so much for the interest, and again thank you to my reviewers, you offer great encouragement.

CHAPTER 30

Tuesday, December 20, 2011

Charlie and I carefully planned the first day of my vacation. I was going to go to the Ministry with him. I'd tour the ministry while he working in the morning, then we'd have lunch with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Ministry commissary, later in the afternoon, I'd sit in the visitors gallery during the house elf citizenship debate. I knew that Charlie was extremely nervous about speaking in front of the Wizengamot, and the passage of the act wasn't guaranteed. He'd taken his current position as a favor to Kingsley Shacklebolt, he never expected to be giving speeches and helping write new laws. I was very interested in hopefully watching history be made. I'd been too young to remember when American house elves were given citizenship in 1970, I was excited about witnessing the British debates.

After we finished our breakfast, Charlie and I took the muggle Underground to the ministry building where he led me to the visitors' entrance: a phone booth next to the abandoned building that I knew was the facade that hid the ministry building from muggle eyes. We crammed ourselves into the box, and Charlie fed coins into the phone, and dialed a number. Fifteen seconds later, we felt the floor

drop, as the elevator brought us to the Visitor Check-in Desk. Seated behind the desk was a pretty young blond witch, there was a clipboard on the desk, and a pile of badges. "Good morning, Charlie," she greeted him cheerfully. "This must be Professor Goode." She continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madame. My name is Veronica, I am the visitor receptionist," she handed me a badge on a chain, "Please, wear this. Charlie, she was given level five clearance as you and Harry requested. Minister Shacklebolt would like to see both of you in his office at 11:30. He's very interested in speaking to the professor." I'd been introduced briefly to the minister at the Halloween ball. He seemed a likable enough fellow. He didn't take himself too seriously, a trait I found refreshing in a politician. I also knew that he supported the House Elf bill.

"All right," Charlie said, "Thank you Veronica, you've been very helpful. I'm going to take the Professor to level four now."

"Excellent sir, I mean Charlie, enjoy your visit Professor Goode."

Charlie took me by the arm and led me to an elevator. "So that was the infamous Veronica," I commented. "She didn't seem nearly as bad as you described her."

"Well, she has gotten a lot less barmy. She only graduated Hogwarts last year. She started at the V-desk about the same time I took the magical creatures position. It took me more than a month to get her to stop calling me Mr. Weasley, or sir." He shuddered at the word. "I know I am almost old enough to be her father, but. Ah, we're here." The lift dropped us off at Level 4, the home of the Department for the Regulation and Control of magical creatures. "There's actually three divisions of the department. There's the beasts division, the beings division, and the spirit division. Right now, I'm overseeing all of them, I was only supposed to be heading the Dragon Research and Restraint office, but Andrew Switch, he's the bloke who was supposed to take over for Newt Scamander after he retired, well, he got invited to go on some big international magical creatures conference. It's a six month appointment, so Kingsley asked me to handle his duties until Drew gets back. He's due back in two weeks, then I get to go to my regular office, where I belong. I'm going to miss Petula, though. I just wish they'd scheduled all this speech rubbish after Drew gets back. House Elves are his pet project."

"Andrew is Olivia's uncle, isn't he?" I asked. "She mentioned his being away for the conference."

Charlie nodded and said, "we suspect that the opposition forced Kingsley into pushing up the vote because they wanted Drew gone."

"That's a rather dirty trick."

"It is a bit dodgy, but there's not a bloody thing we can do about it."

"Morning Charlie," Petula greeted us at the door to Charlie's office. "Hey, Glinda, decided to come visit us?"

"Yeah, I'm here for moral support this afternoon."

"That's good, we can use all the support we can get." She dropped an agenda book in front of Charlie as he sat at his desk.

"What's this rubbish?" Charlie asked.

"You have an appointment with the spirit division in twenty-five minutes. Apparently, there's a new haunting. A gaggle of ghosts from the tower have decided to torment the muggles in the royal suite of the Fenchurch Hotel. The PM and his lot asked for our help. Minister Shacklebolt wants the both of you at 11:30. Your lunch with Harry and Ron is at noon. At 1:00 the house elf debates begin, , you're 'scheduled' for 2:00, provided they're running on schedule." She gave a rather unladylike snort, "you know the changes of that happening right?"

"Almost none," Charlie commented dryly.

"Con goes first this time, they've got three speakers."

"Who'd they get?"

"Eliheu Filtch is first, Dexter Corner is second, those two work in fizarding finance. Rumor has it that they're going to bore everybody with how much of a negative financial impact free house elves will have on our economy. Lucius Malfoy is scheduled to go last. Who knows what the bloody hell his angle is going to be."

"I thought that Malfoy was banned from the Wizengamot after he got out of Azkaban."

"He can't vote, but he's still allowed to speak."

"Who are the three speaking for us?"

"You and Hermione, and believe it or not, Draco Malfoy."

"You're kidding," Charlie looked floored. "He's actually going against 'Daddy'?"

"Amazing huh? Now, go the spirit guys are waiting for you."  
"Dammit Petula, I'm a dragon wrangler, not a ghost catcher." Charlie griped. "See you later, love," he kissed me, making Petula retch. "Take care of Glin for me, Petula," he ordered as Petula shoved him out the door. She then pulled out a chilled can of coke and handed it to me.

"You're a goddess," I said.

"You're welcome," she smirked.

"So how's married life treating you?" I asked as we sat down to share some girl talk. "Come on, lady...dish." We shared some girl talk over cans of coke and some chocolates.

* * *

After our snack, Petula showed me around Charlie's department, then I was "handed over" to one of the Auror trainees, when Charlie had mentioned to Harry and Ron that I was going to be visiting the ministry, he was told that nearly every active auror, and auror trainee wanted to meet the famous Dragonwitch, and it would be very selfish of him to keep me all to himself. I felt a little bit like a "show an tell" object, until I realized that most of the questions I was being asked at the impromptu talk Harry and Ron set up were about my career in BIMS and Special Ops. They wanted to know how I'd tracked down predator wizards, and how I'd helped their victims. There were even some questions about martial arts (I guess Alex Harkness was telling stories about our experiences at Hogwarts). A few even asked me about my life in America. I had a blast with these bright young minds, it was a disappointment to have to leave them when Charlie came to fetch me for our 11:30 appointment with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

* * *

"Actually, Glinda," Kingsley said as we sat down in his office, him at his desk and Charlie and I on a couch in the corner. "The reason I wanted to see you today is two fold, one is to say thank you for your help in rescuing those two young people from Umbridge and Nott, who, by the way are both resting quietly in Azkaban, awaiting their trial. The second is to ask for a bit of a history lesson."

"You're in luck, Kingsley," I said "history was one of my better academic subjects in school."

"Excellent then. Tell me about American house elves."

I had to think for a minute. "They're a lot more independent than the European variety. The first of them came over with the original settlers in the 1600's. They were considered slaves until the American Muggle Civil War. When the Muggle slaves gained their freedom, so did the house elves. I guess it was hard for them, to get used to it at first. They still weren't considered full citizens or allowed to vote, but they were no longer tied to just one family our household, if they felt they were being abused, they had recourse. It wasn't until 1970 that our Wizard Senate gave them the rights of full citizens, and the right to vote in elections. A lot of them still live with the same families they've had all along. I guess their lives haven't changed that much, I think the main difference is that there are standards as to their treatment, I know that abuse and forced breeding were banned, and a family couldn't just kill their house elves, or turn them out. They had to provide for them. If a house elf wanted to leave they could."

"Sounds like a pretty good system, how much changed in 1970?"

"Mainly just the fact that they could now vote, they formed unions and we've even had a few house elves in our Wizard Senate."

"Really? That's fascinating. How has that worked out?"

"Quite well, I think. Some of my friends from school had family house elves and everyone involved seemed quite happy with the whole arrangement. I'm sure there's still some mistreatment, but

the house elves have the right to protection, and they can complain to the authorities. I'm sure the system isn't perfect, but it works."

Kingsley just sat back in his chair, and said, "thank you, Glinda. You've given me quite a bit to think about." Then he said, "well it's about time you two went to your lunch." We all stood up and shook hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Glinda."

"And you as well, sir," I replied. Charlie led me out the door and we headed to meet Harry and crew for lunch.


	32. Chapter 31

author's note: just to let my readers know. I posted another chapter on Jan 27th, I don't think that the site sent proper notices out. If this chapter is a bit confusing to you, there is a reason. I apologize for any inconvenience. Enjoy!

Chapter 31

After a lovely lunch with Harry Ron and Hermione, Charlie escorted me to the visitors gallery of the main assembly hall of the Wizengamot. I was left to the guidance of a maroon robed wizard, acting as an usher. "This way please, Madame," he instructed politely as he led me to my seat.

The Wizengamot visitor gallery reminded me of a university lecture hall, with stadium style seating and retractable writing surfaces for note taking. I was seated fairly close to the front in back of a blond woman, and a small boy who was obviously her son. As I sat down I noticed a pair of luminous gray eyes staring at me, intently. The little guy had turned around. He was about four or five, with white blond hair and very angular features, he reminded me of an elf child, or a baby ferret.

I smiled at the boy and said, "hi there."

"Don't bother the lady," his mother admonished.

"That's ok," I assured her. "My name is Glinda," I introduced myself.

"I'm Asteria Malfoy," the mother said, "and this is Scorpious."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Likewise," she said.

"You don't sound like us," Scorpious pointed out, rather boldly. "Are you from America?"

"Yes," I answered, "I am."

"We're here to watch Daddy speak today," Scorpious went on to explain. "Are you pro or con?" he asked.

"Most definitely pro, American house elves have had full citizenship rights since 1970."

"I think that's brilliant, Daddy says that all sentient creatures deserve to have a hand in their own destiny."

"Wow," I remarked. "Those are big words for a little guy, I'm impressed."

"His father has been practicing that speech for more than a month," Asteria explained.

"Ah," I said. Our conversation was cut short by the first speaker.

* * *

I'm quite proud of the fact that I hadn't fallen asleep during the debates. The first speaker spent forty minutes telling us that Wizarding Britain would collapse financially if the house elves given wages and allowed to vote. He used a lot of senseless statistics and nonsense jargon to make his point.

The second speaker spent a lot of time pushing the status quo, insisting that house elves were happy with their lot, and that it was in their nature,as lesser creatures to serve. Scorpious had grown so bored he was asleep in his chair by the time the first speaker finished. When the mediator announced the third speakers name, Asteria whispered to me. "That's Lucius, my father-in-law." I could hear some derision in her voice. "Rumor has it, he wasn't even going to speak till he heard that Draco was speaking in favor. He went round the twist. He hates the 'progressives', that's what they're calling us in the press, now. I rather like the sound of it. Merlin's beard, he looks awful."

The man on the podium did not look at all well, he looked about ten years older than I guessed his actual age to be, with long, thinning dull white hair, and cold, cold eyes. It was a face that rarely smiled. There was a lot of anger in his expression. "I am here today," he started his speech, his voice raspy and wheezing slightly. "To speak out against an abomination. Humans have been the masters of the Wizarding world for thousands of years. Through strength and will we have mastered the lesser creatures, there is no reason for us to give up our status and position..." I found myself tuning the man out quite quickly. He called for wizards and witches to take pride in their higher status, and to take a stand against the blood traitors who wished to create anarchy and unrest within the community. I wasn't impressed with his claptrap.

Charlie was the first speaker for the "progressives" as Asteria had informed me those in favor of the act were now called. I could see him sweating nervously at the podium as the mediator announced him. "Speaking first in favor of the House Elf Citizenship Act, is temporary head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Charles Weasley."

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen," Charlie started, reluctantly. "I must apologize first off. I'm not accustomed to public speech, so I'll make this as brief as possible." He smiled as a quiet chuckle went through the crowd. "I'm here to explain the position of my department. To put it succinctly, we support the House Elf Emancipation Act. As things stand, house elves in Great Britain can be subject to what ever abuse or deprivation that their wizard masters care to inflict on them. A house elf can be beaten, or starved, turned out, or even killed by his or her master. This act would outlaw this abuse.

House elves have lived and worked besides humans for millennia, they have proved their loyalty time and again. Although, it's correct that most families with house elves treat them with respect and courtesy, there is enough statistical evidence that too many of these noble beings are still being mistreated. Passage of the House Elf Emancipation act would help prevent further shameful abuse."

There was polite applause as Charlie said, "thank you."

"Well," Asteria commented. "Thank Merlin for brevity."

The mediator took the podium again, "speaking next, in favor, is Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement: Hermione Granger-Weasley." Hermione spent thirty minutes explaining the legal aspects of the proposed law, and how little it would affect the average wizard or witch, and how certain aspects would benefit the wizarding community as a whole. All in all, it was a rather technical but excellent speech.

"Our last speaker before the question/answer session will be Barrister and Rights advocate: Draco Malfoy." Asteria gently woke Scorpious to hear him speak. He sat up, bright eyed watching his father.

"All Sentient beings deserve a hand in their own destiny," the handsome blond man began his speech. I could see Lucius Malfoy at his seat near the podium, looking as if he was about to have a stroke.


	33. Chapter 32

author's note: thank to my reviewers and the usual disclaimers apply. here's some fluff!

**Chapter 32**

Sunday, December 25, 2011

The house elf bill passed by a comfortable margin. I was proud to have been able to witness history being made. I spent most of the rest of my first week of vacation helping Charlie with his Christmas shopping, he'd provided me with a list of the toys that each of the nieces and nephews had requested, I even went to Harrods for a few muggle toys that I'd never heard of, and wrapping presents, which I actually really enjoyed doing. Through out my life I'd never had a lot of people to buy Christmas presents for, Charlie's family was a new experience for me, and I was loving it.

Pitch and I went to visit Magical Menagerie, Mrs Switch complimented me on how well taken care of my little friend was. I wandered into a muggle book store to browse for new reading material. muggle romance novels were a guilty pleasure of mine. I went to the local grocery for baking supplies, as I'd decided to make cookies to bring to the Burrow for Christmas day. Charlie's kitchen counter was full of boxes of brownies and blondies and tollhouse cookies. I'd make snicker doodles and ginger bread men on Saturday. When Charlie came home from work on Friday afternoon, he said that it looked like a bakery had exploded in his apartment. I told him that wise ass comments would disqualify him as a taste tester, he pouted until shoved a brownie in his mouth, I never knew he was such a chocohalic.

Everything was wrapped and stacked and ready to be shrank and packed into the bike's saddlebags by nine on Saturday night. We'd been invited to a christmas party at the Leaky Cauldron, but decided to order take-out and stay in, as it had started snowing when we finished with the cookies. Charlie insisted on helping me decorate the gingerbread men. He wasn't half bad, although he got more icing on his shirt than he got on the cookies. We cleaned up from our baking after dinner.

At midnight, Charlie wanted to open the package from Omar and Danny. I'll admit to being as curious about the gift as he was. "Happy Christmas, love," he said, and he put the box in my lap. Omar had outdone himself in the wrapping department, the box bright silvery blue paper embossed with snowflakes, and an elegantly tied silver lace bow. "It's almost too pretty to unwrap," I commented as I gently pulled the bow off the box. I had to tear the paper due to Omar's tape fetish.

Inside the box, was a black lace night shirt, and a tiny scrap of lace that wanted to be matching underwear when it grew up. Charlie wolf whistled as I pulled the nightie out of the box, underneath was a tin of jasmine honey dust. He picked up the tin and asked, "what's this?"

"Edible body powder," I explained.

"I really like Omar's style," Charlie commented. He put the tin down and picked up the scrap of underwear. "Care to model this for me?" he asked with a grin.

* * *

"Morning, love!" Charlie woke me on Sunday morning, I cracked my eyes just enough to see that it was just after ten am.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas to you," I said, I sat up and stretched. "What time are we expected at your parents?" I asked.

"Well, mum sets the table around half past noon. But she likes us to get there around eleven or so to open presents and such. The kids are better about sitting down for a meal after they've gotten all their gifts. Nobody ever expects me to be on time, though."

"Why don't we demonstrate my good influence on you, and actually get there on time?"

"We could do that. Might make Mum faint from the shock though."

"I think we can risk it."

"All right, but I want you to open this first," he handed me a small box, that was obviously from a jewelry store. Inside was a thick silver knot work band ring with a diamond the size of my pinky nail set into it. "Do you like it?" he asked a bit anxiously.

"Wow," was the only answer I could come up with. I just nodded, but what it meant scared me a bit. Charlie took the ring out of it's box and slid it onto the ring finger of my left hand. "Yes," he said, smiling, "it's what you think it is, but I don't want your answer yet. Next christmas, I think. All right?" I understood, we both wanted the commitment, but neither of us were ready for anything legal. I just smiled, and kissed him.

When I found my voice, I grabbed my wand. "Accio green box." I said. The gift I'd ordered for Charlie floated into the bedroom, and landed on the bed next to me. I picked it up and dropped it into his lap.

"Wow, big box." Charlie pulled the ribbon that held the box closed, and removed the top. "This is amazing, Glin," he said, pulling out the long trench coat I'd ordered for him. It was designed for motorcycle riders, with slits and leg ties, made of black leather, with a silk lining. I'd tucked a pair of butter soft matching driving gloves in the pockets. I'd actually bought the ladies version for myself.

"The American bikers use them when they have to ride in the winter time. This one's been enchanted to repel rain and snow. I also had them fireproof it."

"I love it," he said and grinned.

"Great," I got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom to get ready for our visit to his parents house.

* * *

We arrived at the Burrow at 11:59am. I was so proud of us. After dressing, we'd shrunk the boxes down to a manageable size and packed them into the saddlebags of the bike, and made sure that Binks and Pitch had plenty of snacks and water. Everyone was surprised to see us walk through the door on time. "Merlin's beard!" Molly said, as she greeted us with hugs, "my Charlie, on time for once. Must be Glinda's influence." She led us into the living room with the rest of the family, almost everyone had arrived. I didn't see Percy and Audry, or George, Angelina and the kids. Charlie and I pulled the packages out of the saddlebags and enlarged them. I handed the boxes of sweets to Molly, and Charlie started passing boxes out to those children who were present. Charlie explained that no one got to open anything until everything was passed out.

"You didn't have to do this," Molly said.

"I wanted to," I said. "Before I became an Auror, I was a pastry chef."

"Really dear? how exciting."

"We got here before Percy?" Charlie asked Ron as we sat down on the floor next to him, and Hermione.

"They had to go to Audry's family first," Ron explained. "George and Angie are at her parents place, they'll be here about 11:30. We most likely won't see Percy till one."

Rosie came up to me with a package in her hands, "this is for you Miss Glinda," she said. "Granny Molly made it for you." Charlie put Rose's box on her pile.

"Rosie, would you put this one on Granny Molly's pile, and this one on Grandpa Arthur's pile."

"Ok," she grinned and did as I asked. When George and Angelina and their brood arrived, Molly came in from the kitchen and sat down in her chair, "all right everyone," she said. "present time!"

Inside the wrapped bundle addressed to me was a sweater made out of the softest yarn, I'd ever touched, magenta, with a dark purple 'G' on it. Everyone got a jumper (as was explained to me) from Molly every year. Charlie's had a magenta 'C' on a dark purple background.

"Come one Mum," I heard Ron groan, "maroon again?"

"What's this?" Arthur asked, investigating the gift bag I'd given him. He pulled out the ball cap, and the book. "The History of Baseball in Boston," he read the title off the book. "What's baseball?" he asked.

"It's a muggle ball game,"I explained. "The hat is from my favorite team, the Boston Red Sox."

"How wonderful," he said, as he tried the hat on, it didn't look half bad. "That was wonderfully thoughtful of you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Molly pulled the bottle of lotion from her bag. "This smells lovely," she said, testing the lotion.

"It's made in Boston," I explained.

After presents we were ushered into the kitchen to fill our plates, there were way too many people in the house for all of us to sit at the table, so the children were given places at the table and the adults were left to find their own dining spots, Charlie and I ended up on the bottom step of the stair case. The food was wonderful, after dinner Arthur turned on the wireless and everyone listened to Celestina Warbuck's annual Christmas broadcast, I joined Ginny, Hermione, Angie and Fleur in the kitchen to put left overs away and help clean up. As I was portioning the rest of the christmas roast, (I was informed that EVERYONE was expected to take home their share of the leftovers) Fleur noticed the ring on my hand.

"Oh mon dieu!" Fleur exclaimed. "Is zat what I zink it is?" she asked in a whisper.

"Maybe," I explained. "We haven't decided yet."

She looked a little confused. "Zen, I will tell no one, but Bill. ok?"

"Tell no one what?" Hermione asked as she charmed the clean dishes into a cupboard.

Fleur grabbed my hand and said. "Zis!"

Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped, and Angie asked. "Is that an eng.."

"Don't say it!" I shushed her. "And we're not sure yet."

Everyone looked confused, so I explained.

"Leave it to Charlie to find the one woman in the world who is as afraid of marriage as he is," Ginny finally said, as if that explained it all.

Author's Post script: I hope that wasn't too fluffy for anyone. I know it's late for a holiday chapter, but everyone can use a little christmas in march! best to everyone!


	34. Chapter 33

author's note: I apologize profusely for the long delay on updates. I've been bogged down with work, and an early spring bug that landed me in bed for a few days. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 33.

Saturday December 31, 2011.

"I'm really going to miss you, love," Charlie said through a mouthful of pasta, "if only for your cooking." He swallowed and asked, "what is this brilliant concoction?"

"It's called Fettuccine Alfredo. It's an Italian American dish, the sauce is made with cream and butter and parmesan romano cheeses."

"Wonderful, I am so glad you didn't want to go to the Ministry party tonight. This is so much better, you and me a plate of noodles."

"I'll miss you, too. I'll miss having a kitchen to cook in, too."

"I knew it," Charlie teased. "You only love me for my appliances and counter space."

"Nah," I assured him, with a grin. "You've got some other endearing qualities as well."

"That's comforting. Drew was a bit disappointed when I told him we were skipping that party tonight. He wanted to meet you, but I told him that since I've been dealing with his job for the last five months, three weeks and two days, he could bloody well represent the department at the next formal function."

"I'm sure that I'll meet him eventually, Petula says he's quite a character."

"That's one word for him." Charlie's 'boss' had been scheduled to return to London after the new year, but decided to come home early, after Charlie had owled him that the House Elf Act had passed. The Beings division was going to be extremely busy over the next few months, enacting and enforcing the new policies. Charlie told me that Drew wanted to get started on the work right away. Charlie neither wanted nor was qualified to lead the department through all the changes, he was absolutely delighted and relieved that Drew had returned to take his proper post.

We were almost done with the chocolate mousse I'd made for desert when there was a loud tap on the window. We both looked up, an owl who wasn't Ruby was at the window with a note in it's talon. "I'd better go see what it it," Charlie said as he got up from the table. After the visiting owl was attended to Charlie read the note. "Bullocks," he muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"The Reservation needs me for the night. The incubator furnace is down again, and six females dropped eggs, tonight."

"They can't use magic to heat the eggs?"

"Heating spells don't get hot enough for dragon eggs. We have to use the incubator furnaces, they're heated with magically enhanced coal, and hot water." Charlie got up from the table gain. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow," he said as he kissed me and went for his coat.

"Wait a second," I said as I stood up, "I want to go with you."

"You don't have to, love. It's not going to be fun."

"I want to. I've never seen your work. I don't know if I can be any help, but I really want to go."

Charlie looked reluctant, but he said, "get ready, I'll apparate us there."

* * *

The Welsh Dragon Reservation reminded me of an American kids summer camp, a safari ranger station, and a national park all rolled into one. We were met at the apparation point by a dark haired, dark eyed young man with Mediterranean features, and a wide smile. Charlie introduced us, "Glin, this is Anthony Goldstein, he's the assistant director here.

Anthony shook my offered hand, "so this is Glinda," he said with a smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I answered him.

"Charlie," Anthony began to explain to entire situation. "We're having two major issues. The first being, we can't get the incubator furnace hot enough, second Gwennie got out of her nesting box and dropped her clutch out on the reserve,we can't find her or the eggs."

"Shit," Charlie muttered, "how long has she been missing?"

"Since yesterday, her wrangler didn't think she could escape, even with the broken lock."

"Stupid git," Charlie muttered, then he turned to me, "Gwennie's blind," he explained, "she's a rescue, the wizard who had her was using her as a guard, he didn't take proper care of her, she's undersized and blind. We weren't even going to breed her but she went into season and broke from her paddock."

"She's quite an escape artist for being so small and blind," Anthony commented.

"That poor creature," I said, I hated hearing about abused animals.

"Welsh Greens used to be one of the most numerous types of dragons in Europe, but over hunting and loss of territory reduced their numbers to less than two dozen until about thirty years ago.

The Dragon office opened the reservation and started the breeding program. We're up to almost two hundred greens, considering they only mate about every ten years, that's not half bad." Anthony looked so proud. "In the wild only one of five eggs actually hatch. We've gotten the hatching up to ninety percent."

"That's wonderful," I said. "What can I do to help?"

"Actually mam," Anthony said, "It's quite rough off in the reserve, I'm not sure a lady like you should..."

Charlie interrupted him. "Tony, for a Ravenclaw, you can be pretty dense sometimes."

* * *

Charlie immediately went to work on the incubator furnaces. I volunteered myself to help search for the missing dragon. Our search for the missing dragon led us through extremely rough territory. Welsh Greens prefer dense forrest as a habitat, and the reservation was set in a tract of nearly untouched forrest in the mountains on the central coast of Wales. We were broken into search teams of three people. I was grouped with two older Dragon keepers one named Sam the other Mac. We searched in silence for bout two hours, when Charlie joined us.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

He just grinned at me and said, "I knew what trail you were sent on, I just followed you." He turned to Sam. "How's the search going?"

"We're thinking she may have made a nest for herself on the south eastern ridge, it's away from the wind, and I know there's couple of good caves there. With the snow coming in, I'm thinking she won't be able to keep all her eggs warm enough, we need to find her, and them soon."

"Charlie," I interrupted them, "I think that I heard something coming from that direction."

Sam looked skeptical, "there's no reason for Gwennie to go that way, there's nothing there for her."

"What did the noise sound like?" Charlie asked me.

"Slightly high pitched, like a whine, but not as sharp."

"Shit," Sam said, as he ran in the direction I pointed in.

Ten minutes later we found the missing Gwennie. The poor thing had laid her eggs in a pile of rotting leaves and pine needles. We watched as she would try to breath on one egg, then the next, until she appeared to run out of breath. The poor thing looked panicked, she was only about ten feet long, about half the size of some of the dragons I'd seen flying over head as we'd searched.

"We can't approach her?" Sam said, "she's in a panic, she won't let us close enough to put a tranquilizing charm on her."

"Can I try?" I asked, "The mother dragon in China let me near her hatchlings, maybe Gwennie will let me near enough to her to cast the charm?"

Mac and Sam looked as if they were about to protest but Charlie stopped them. "If anyone can, Glin can. But, if you get singed woman, I'll be pissed."

I approached the little mother, calmly but with out trying to be quiet, as I knew that the poor creature was blind, her hearing was likely keener to compensate for it. "S'alright Gwennie," I said, trying to gentle my voice. Gwennie's head lifted at the sound, she growled for a second. "Don't be afraid," I said to her. "I'm not going to harm you, or your eggs." I put my hand out for her to smell. "It's ok, pretty girl." After about five minutes of tentative movements she allowed me to get close to her. "Throw me that lead please," I said to the men watching me. Charlie tossed the harness and leash to me. I put it over her snout, petting her and muttering nonsense to her the entire time. "Come on," I said, we can take you to a nice warm nesting box. Don't worry about your eggs, the guys will help your babies." As I got the dragon out of the makeshift nest we saw that there were four eggs within.

I led Gwennie back to the reserve, as the guys followed us with her eggs.

We got Gwennie settled into her nesting box with her eggs., and Charlie led me into the keepers lodge. "When she's finally asleep, we'll pull the eggs and put them in the furnace for the night. Hopefully, they'll be all right," Charlie said, as he set a cup of hot cocoa in front of me.

"In near thirty years working with Dragons, I've never seen anything like it." Sam commented. "Charlie, you got yourself a dragon tamer there."

"I'm just a school teacher," I said. "One of the dragon keepers in china suspected that because of little bits of dragon in me that dragon's like the way I smell."

"Well, you my well have saved Gwennie's eggs my dear," Sam observed. "When can she start?" he asked Charlie.


	35. Chapter 34

an: please excuse my lapses in writing, regular life us messing with my muse. please, review if you're inclined. I could use the feedback.

Chapter 34.

Sunday night, January 15, 2012

"Well, here it is," Ron said as he handed me the box containing my third years next lesson.

"Amazing how small the nasty little buggers really are," he observed. The box was wooden about a foot and a half square.

"They don't need to be that big to scare the crap out of you," I said as I felt the box buck in my hands. "Where did you find this beastie, anyway?" I asked as I dropped the box in the old wardrobe Remus had suggested I use as a temporary "home" for the creature. "I can't imagine they keep a cupboard of them at the ministry."

"Actually," Ron smiled a bit sheepishly, " Harry likes to keep a couple around, in an old filing cabinet. For training purposes, mind you. It keeps the trainees on their toes." He broke out into a rather evil looking grin, that reminded me quite a bit of Charlie. I'd never really noticed that all the Weasley brothers seemed to have the same killer smile.

"Boggarts aren't actually that dangerous, but I imagine that if you're not expecting it, it could scare the pants off of you. Care for a cup of hot chocolate?" I asked, as I headed back up to the loft over my classroom. It was decidedly frigid outside, "the house elves actually let me make some chocolate chip cookies a few days ago, I've got some in my office."

"Same ones as you had at Mum's at Christmas?"

"The very same."

Ron almost ran me over on his way to my office.

We sat at my desk drinking cocoa and sharing a plate of Toll House cookies. "These are bloody brilliant, any way you could give me the recipe?" I grabbed a slip of paper from my desk and wrote the instructions. "Tell Hermione that you want to use real butter in these, shortening just won't work."

Ron just nodded and said, "I'll remember that, but Mione doesn't cook much, I do all the cooking around the house. She's all thumbs in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when we first moved in together, I had Mum teach me a bunch of her recipes. My wife could burn boiling water." I just cringed I couldn't imagine not being able to cook, it was such a part of my life. Ron stood up and said "think I'll go say hello to Teddy and Victoire."

I looked at the clock on the wall, "They should be in bed right now," I said. "I can relay a message in the morning if you'd like."

Ron looked up at the clock, "is it really almost 11? didn't realize it was that late. Oh well, Mione knows I'm delivering the boggart tonight. She won't be too pissed at me, seeing as I'm just visiting with a future sister-in-law."

"What?!"

Ron shrugged sheepishly, "sorry," he said, Mione told me about the ring. I think it's bloody brilliant, the way you lot want to keep everyone in the dark. Mum drove Mione and me round the twist for months before we got married. She was even worse with Ginny and Harry. You want my advice, you and Charlie should just elope. It's quite a bother all that wedding rubbish."

"Ron," I interrupted him. "We're not actually engaged."

"Yeah, you are." He grinned again. "You just haven't figured it out. You two were engaged to you two minutes after you met. I could see it in your faces. So, what do you think of the new Potions' master? Heard McGonagall snatched him from St Mungo's."

I was more than happy to change the subject. "He's quite competent, and the students seem to really like him." I think if someone wanted to find the exact opposite of Theodore Nott, it would be Darius Alcroft. Dare (as he told his coworkers to call him when he arrived at Hogwarts on January second) had been the second supervising alchemist at St Mungo's Hospital. He's played Quidditch professionally before joining the staff at the hospital, when an injury cut his career short. As a student he'd been in Hufflepuff, he'd finished Hogwarts in 1985. At about 6'2", with light brown eyes, sandy brown hair and the athletic build of a Quidditch keeper, he made for quite a distraction for quite a few of the female students, and some of the staff, as I'd caught Terry eyeing him with speculation in her eyes.

"Dare Alcroft?" Ron asked. "Bloody hell, he was keeper for the Chudley Cannons when I was

a teenager. I got his autograph at the first Cannons match I ever went to. So he's a professor now? That's brilliant."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the exit door to my office. I waved my wand, and door opened. One of the newly assigned school aurors was standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt Professor, oh hi Ron."

"Hello Violet," Ron returned the young woman's greeting.

"There's been some mischief in the Slytherin dorm. The prefect asked that I come get you."

"Sorry Ron, duty calls, I have to deal with this."

"All right, Glinda, you take care of yourself," he stood up and gave me a brotherly kiss on the cheek. I escorted him to the door then Violet and I headed to the Slytherin girls dorm.

"What's going on Vera?" I asked the Slytherin prefect. She had her wand pointed at two girls on the couch, one a rather tall brunette and somewhat dim looking older girl, I hadn't become acquainted with yet, and the other was Linda Skeeter.

"I caught Skeeter and Blakely with this," she handed me an unmarked potion bottle.

"I take it, that's not homework?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Amortenia. Skeeter added her hair to it, when I came back from patrol, I overheard them talking about slipping it into professor Alcroft's morning coffee."

"And their reasoning for this would be?"

Miss Blakely decided to speak. "Linda is failing potions, she thinks if she can use the potion on the professor, shag him, then blackmail him into giving her better marks."

"Shut up, Orchid," Miss Skeeter cuffed her accomplice on the back of the head.

"All right, you two. I'm confiscating this," I put the offending potion in my pocket. "And," I added, I'm going to alert the head mistress and Mr Goyle. I'll let them decide the proper punishment for the two of you." I turned to Vera, "good night Miss Malone, I'll see you in class tomorrow afternoon."

"Good night professor."

"You need something, Glinda?" Darius asked me, after I'd knocked on the door to his quarters.

"Just bringing you a present," I dropped the potion bottle into his hand.

Dare opened the stopper and took a sniff. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I just confiscated it from Linda Skeeter. Apparently, she was planning to use it to seduce you, then blackmail you into giving her better grades." I had to laugh at the look on his face.

"That's absolutely ludicrous."

I just nodded, "G'night Dare!" I said as I headed back to my rooms.

Monday January 16, 2012

I met with Minerva, Gregory, and Darius in the morning to discuss Miss Skeeter. "How about a few months of pot scrubbing?" I suggested as a possible punishment.

Minerva jut shook her head, "the house elves don't want her."

"The Owlry needs cleaning," Gregory volunteered.

"Wouldn't trust her with the owls," I pointed out. Gregory just nodded in agreement.

Tonks appeared next to McGonagall's desk. "I have a suggestion," she said to me. I acknowledged her with nod. "Myrtle's been lonely lately, and the bathroom needs cleaning."

I just smiled evilly and said. "I think I know what to do."


	36. Chapter 35

an: wow, thirty five chapters... I can't believe I've been working on this thing for more than a year. Many thanks to everyone who reads, and really big chocolate chip cookies (the really good kind that Glinda bakes) to everyone who has and will review[ed]. You guys ROCK!

**Chapter 35**

Tuesday, February 14, 2012

My forty-third birthday was highlighted with blizzard conditions in the highlands. Having grown up in New England, I was used to seeing snow on my birthday. My students were well behaved the entire day. The house elves treated me to fish and chips for lunch, and made me a beautiful cake at supper. All in all, it was one of the best birthdays in my adult recollection. After supper, Neville, Terry and Dare took me into Hogsmeade for drinks. I introduced them to fire whisky and Coke. We returned to the castle around ten. Minerva had given me the night off from my usual Tuesday patrol, I was looking forward to a quiet night, and a long mirror chat with Charlie. Charlie had had to go to Wales for the week, because of some issues with the new dragon keeper trainees.

I returned to my room and charmed the lights up, Charlie was laying on my bed, with Pitch sleeping on his chest. "Happy birthday, love," he said, startling me a bit.

When I found my voice, I said, "hi Charlie. Did the trainees start behaving already?"

He got up and moved the still sleeping Pitch to my pillow. "Not really," he answered, "but, when Sam and Tony found out that it was your birthday, the told me to get my arse off the reserve and visit you. They both say 'hello', by the way. Sam wants to know if you're tired of dealing with the human hatchlings yet. He wants you to come to Wales to take care of his hatchlings" I hadn't realized that I'd been searching for Gwennie with most experienced dragonoligist in Britain, who also happened to be the director of the reserve. He'd been offered Charlie's position at the Ministry, but

practically begged Charlie to take the job. Charlie Weasley was the dragon keeper who also happened to be a people person. Sam MacKinsey preferred dragons to people. "Gwennie's doing well," he continued, "but, Sam swears she misses you."

"How sweet, I'll have to visit the reserve, maybe over Easter break."

"I think that she'd like that, I know that Sam would. The 'old man' has a bit of a crush." Charlie got this mock serious look on his face, "I don't need to get nervous, do I?" he asked with a grin.

"No," I assured him, "not at all."

"Excellent then. Oh yeah," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. " I got this from Ollivander yesterday, It's about the wand he made from your hair. It's kind of weird." He handed me the note written on Ollivander's stationary.

"_Mr Weasley," _it started. _"I have completed the wand you commissioned with the core material you provided. I would like to request that when you cone to retrieve your new wand, if you would beso kind as to bring Professor Goode with you. I believe that she and I have some matters to discuss that would be of extreme interest to her. Respectfully, Ollivander."_

"You're right, that is kind of weird," I agreed, I returned to note.

"I thought so, too. But, I suppose- Saturday, then?"

"Sure."

"You have patrol on Friday night?" I nodded. "The weather is still supposed to be horrid. I've pretty much parked the bike for the winter, Mum made me promise not have it out again till spring."

"I'm not surprised, Molly told me she hated that thing. I'll use the staff floo to get to London. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, say, noon?"

"Noon at the Leaky it is then, now..." He pulled me into his arms. "How about we celebrate your birthday," he asked as he nuzzled my neck.

Saturday, February 18, 2012.

Ollivader greeted us at the door to his shop. "Ah, Mr Weasley, and the lovely professor, I've been expecting you."

"Hello Mr Ollivander," I said. "Charlie showed me your note, is there something wrong with the new wand?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "Nothing wrong, exactly, just unexpected, a bit of a complication as it were." He led us over to the counter. "Mr Weasley, you provided me with three strands of the professors hair, each approximately forty inches in length, tied together into a lock. I presented three lengths of different woods to chose from. During the melding process, the strands un-knotted themselves and each chose a different length of wood. There are now three wands with the professor's hair as their cores."

"Oh," I said, a bit stunned.

Ollivander presented a silk lined tray to us with the three wands. He handed the first to Charlie.

"Oak, thirteen and one half inches." Charlie gave it a wave and put yet another scorch mark in Ollivander's floor. "Not for you, Mr Weasley."

"I whole-heartedly agree," Charlie said, putting the wand back in the tray.

Ollivander gave him the second. "This is mahogany, fifteen inches." It made a lightning like bolt that fried a houseplant.

"Not bloody likely," Charlie said, almost dropping the wand. "Third time's the charm?" he smiled, nervously. I nodded encouragingly.

As Ollivander presented the third wand it flew into Charlie's hand. "That's more like it," Charlie grinned, admiring the organic lines of the striped wood.

"That is American tiger maple, fourteen and one half inches. I had a feeling about that one." the wand maker explained the woods origins. "I traded some wood with an american wand maker. The tiger maple is very prized and very rare. When the maples are harvested, only a precious few have these beautiful stripes, and they cannot be predicted which trees will have them, not even with spells.

You have a rare treasure, Mr Weasley." Ollivander glanced at me for a mopment. "Two rare treausres, I think," he said with a wink.

"I couldn't agree more," Charlie grinned as he admired the wand.

"As, I have never before dealt with a wand of this ilk, I can only guess at all it's properties. Very good for charm work, and possibly transfiguration, as well. It IS very fire resistant, I've tested them all for that property. I think that you have a very excellent wand for a dragon keeper."

"They're beautiful," I commented, admiring the ornate carvings on the oak and the mahogany.

Ollivander had left the tiger maple, relying on the natural markings in the wood to give it, it's form and beauty. The oak was carved with intricate knot work, and the mahogany had stylized dragons carved into it. I went to pick up the mahogany to more closely study the carvings, as soon as my fingers touched the wood, I felt waves of power rippling through the wand. The wood warmed considerably in my hand.

"Please professor," Ollivander said as he gently took the wand from me. "I don't know how the wand will behave in your hands," he explained. "The world has never seen a wand in the hands of it's core's donator. That may not be a good idea."

"Certainly," I replied. "I understand."

"Now here is the more pressing question, Professor," the old wand maker said to me. "The tiger maple had found it's wizard." He smiled at Charlie. "What shall we do with the other two wands?"

"I don't understand," I said.

"As we had only expected one wand to come from your hair, there are now three. Would you like me to destroy the extras? I shall, if you prefer."

I thought about it for a minute. "Don't destroy them," I finally said. "They're beautiful objects. They deserve to find their own wizards."

"Are you sure, love?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I am." I assured him. I had a funny feelings they'd find good homes.

**a/n: So, who do you think they will chose? **


	37. Chapter 36

big stuff coming up in this chapter... hope you enjoy, please comment. I need to feedback. Over a year on this thing I still haven't found a beta reader.

Chapter 36:

Tuesday, March 6, 2012

My lunchtime owls brought correspondence from the States, I recognized Omar's flowery scribble on the front of the envelope immediately.

_"Hi Pookie," _the letter started. It came in wrapped around a second envelope. _"Everything here in Boston is fine. The weather has been quite warm, Danny and I actually took his nephew to the beach over the weekend for a good round of kite flying, and dog walking. Lenore and Marty got Tyler a Husky puppy for Christmas, her name is Toboggan, yeah, I know, but what do you expect from an eight year old. Danny says 'Hi Gorgeous!'. This bit of muggle mail arrived for you a couple of days ago. Usually I open your stuff to make sure that it's not junk mail, but I noticed that it was postmarked from your Dad's old base, I figured you'd want it. Give the studly one hugs, and take care of yourself, love your always honey-bunny, Omar." _

I opened the other envelope, inside it, hand written on USMC stationary was a short letter from my Dad's best friend in Quantico. I felt like I'd been hit by a stunning spell as I'd read the news from the man I'd called "Uncle Richard" as a small child.

"_Dearest Glinda, I feel it my personal duty to inform you, that through a cooperative effort of the Vietnamese and United States Militaries, the remains of six Marines were uncovered in the excavation of the site of the downing of the CH-53 helicopter that your father was piloting on April 30, 1975. Your dad was identified by his dog tags and his wedding ring. Your Aunt Bridget requested that he be interred at The Cape Cod National Cemetery in Bourne Mass. He'll be buried with full military honors at a memorial service scheduled for 0930 on Monday June 25, 2012. Glinda, I don't know if this letter will even find you, or if you're even still alive. Had I known Bridget and Calvin had given you up in 1979, Maggie and I would've adopted you, honey. Please, Peanut, if you're still with us, Please... we'll be there for the service. Until we see you again, remember that we love you, Richard and Margaret Ashwell."_

Seeing the handwriting of my father's best friend brought back many happy memories of the times I'd spent with the couple who's taken care of me while my father was in duty after we'd lost my mother to a drunk driver. The tears were pouring down my face as I finished reading.

"Glin, what's wrong?" Neville asked me from across the table. I just handed him Uncle Richard's letter. "Blimy," he muttered, as he read the note. "School ends on June twentieth, I'm sure you can get an international portkey."

"Very true, Neville," I said, "thanks"

"So, when going back to America?" Violet asked me, as we shared our Tuesday night patrol.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"Well," Violet explained, "the letter you got from America this morning was supposed to be a really big secret, therefore, the whole school knew about it by supper time."

"Of course," I muttered, "how silly of me? So, everybody knows about my little lunchtime breakdown. Great, that's all I need."

She just smiled apologetically. "No body thinks less of you for it," She assured me. "Professor Longbottom had to assure some of his Gryffindors that you weren't leaving for good. So, when's your trip?"

"Right after the term ends, the memorial service is on June twenty-fifth. I'll be leaving either on the twenty-second or the twenty-third."

"Is Charlie going with you?"

I just smiled remembering the mirror conversation we'd had earlier, and Charlie telling me that there was no way in hell that I was going back to America with out him. "Yes," I said. "I think we're going to make a bit of a vacation out of it."

"Damn," she muttered. "I'd ask you to pack me in your ruck sack, but three's a crowd."

"And the International Portkey authority frowns on stowaways."

"I guess you're right, but I really do want to see America."

"You should see it on your own."

"Don't really have the time till I finish Auror training. I still have another year."

"It'll be over before you know it." A noise caught my attention, "Violet, did you hear that?"

We both went still and silent for a second. I heard the sound again. "I hear it now," Violet whispered. We followed to sound to it's source.

"Theodore Lupin, and Victoire Weasley!" I exclaimed, "it's after midnight, what are you two doing out this late?"

"Oh bother," Victoire muttered. "Told you we were going to get caught." She hissed at her partner in crime. "I'm sorry professor." she confessed, "it's my fault. Teddy was helping me look for

Lutine. She's my kitten, we think she got trapped in the broom closet."

I cast a quick opening spell on the door and a half grown ball of gray striped fluff jumped out, knocking most of the contents out of the closet, making a horrible racket that had half the portraits in the hall grumbling. "And, Miss Weasley, how did your cat end up in a broom closet?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see. Venus Antopoles and I got into an argument about who's cat was smarter, and we made a bet, and well-"

"To make a long story short, Professor," Teddy chimed in, "Lutine ended up in the closet, and we had to rescue her, so, we're really sorry, and we'll be going now." He picked up the cat, grabbed Victoire's hand, and attempted to head up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Both of you, stop right there," I commanded. They both turned around, looking sheepish and terrified at the same time. "While rescuing at cat is in itself a noble act, breaking curfew and being loose in the castle after midnight, is not something that's going to earn either of you any points for your house, now, it's late and you both need your sleep. I expect to see you both in my classroom right before breakfast. Understood?"

Both heads nodded, and two pairs of feet plus one cat practically ran up the stairs to Gyffindor tower.

"So what sort of creative detention are you going to come up with this time."

"Dunno, How about sweeping and mopping a few corridors?"

"You're an evil woman professor."

I just shrugged and continued on my patrol. Eventually, Violet and I caught Venus Antopoles and her cat stuck in the ballroom chandelier.

_the beginning of the chapter was so angsty, I wanted to end it on a funny note. Best to all. thanks for reading. _


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Monday, April 2, 2012

It had ben decided that there would now be teachers and school aurors riding the Hogwarts Express back to London with the students. A compartment in the center of the train had been reserved for staff.

"Are you and Charlie going to the Burrow for Easter?" Neville asked me. He sat on the bench opposite me, we shared the compartment with the two aurors who were returning to London with us. After some discussion, it was decided that, because some of the younger aurors assigned to Hogwarts found the assignment a bit dull, the school security staff would be rotated every two months. The two returning to London with us were moving on to other assignments. Nevilla and I would have two new companions for our return to Hogwarts in two weeks.

"We're supposed to," I answered him.

"Is he meeting you at King's Cross?"

"As far as I know. But, you never know with him. I never take our plans for granted."

"Understandable," Neville observed, "I've never met a person harder to pin down than Charlie Weasley. How are your trip plans going?"

"I received an owl from Omar two days ago. He rented a cottage for us for the week we'll be at the cape, and a hotel room for the week we're in Boston. He and Danny asked us if we wanted to stay at their apartment, but the place is way to small."

"Can't be any smaller than my flat in London?" Violet, the auror commented, dryly.

"Some of the apartments in metro Boston are smaller than the flats I've seen in London."

"That boggles the mind," Neville added. "You're quite close to this Omar chap aren't you?"

"We met about a month after I returned from my first trip to China, Omar's an obliviator, for Special Operations. He took care of muggle victims. Most of those poor people wouldn't survive their experience with out going insane, for the most part if the victim was a muggle, adult or child, the best thing to do was heal their physical wounds and wipe their memory. There's only so much the human mind can take."

"Professor," Alex Harkness asked. "What made you choose Special Operations for BIMS?"

"I think that my experience on the island chose my career for me. That place was hellish. I promised myself that I would do what I could to prevent anyone else from going through the type of nightmare that I did. To be attacked and abused with magic is horrifying enough for someone who understands our world. For a child, or even an adult muggle, they don't understand, it's all the more traumatic."

"How did you meet Omar?" Violet asked.

"I met Omar and his husband Danny at St Sarah's in Paris."

"Wait a second?" Alex interrupted. "Did you just say that this Danny chap is Omar's husband?"

"Yes," I explained. "In some parts of America, and a good portion of muggle Europe, people of the same gender can get married." That led to another long discussion that I'd rather not get into.

Charlie was waiting for me on the platform, standing next to Bill and Andromeda Tonks. I felt just like one of the children stepping off the train, until Charlie pulled me into a hug and kissed the stuffing out of me.

"Give it a rest, Charlie," I heard Bill say. "There's children present."

"I think it's rather romantic," Victoire commented, with a sigh.

"Of course you do," Teddy retorted tersely. I'd noticed some tension between the two best friends. It started right around Teddy's fourteenth birthday, in March. Ah, the path of young love never did run smoothly.

"Don't give a bloody skrewt's blast end if it's romantic. I don't want to watch my brother snog a school teacher." Bill said as we exited the station.

The motor cycle was waiting for us in the parking lot. Charlie and I said good bye to the relatives and enjoyed dinner at a pub and a nice ride back to the flat. Binks was waiting for us, meowing for Pitch. "I'm sorry Binks," I said to the half-grown cat. "Pitch is having Easter with Hagrid." Against all logic I believed that the cat understood me, he turned up his tail, and walked away in feline disgust.

"I guess he made his feeling pretty clear," I commented, dryly.

"Actually, he's pissed off at me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he explained, with a sheepish grin. "Hermiones's mum's been trying to get me to take him to a muggle vet to get neutered. She keeps going on about being a responsible pet owner. Don't quite have the heart to do it, but he's still pissed."

"I can imagine," I said with a yawn.

"You must be exhausted, love," he said, pulling me towards the bedroom.

"Not too exhausted," I assured him, with a grin and a kiss.

Friday, April 6, 2012

"Hello Professor Goode," I was greeted at the visitors' desk at the Ministry. I'd promised to meet Charlie for lunch. I'd spent much of my first week of Easter break relaxing, and enjoying the relative peace and quiet of Charlie's flat. He and I had settled into a somewhat domestic routine, that I quite enjoyed, he'd go to work in the morning, I'd sleep late. I spent my days visiting Muggle London.

With my hair under a scarf and the dark glasses, almost no one stared. I got to see the Tower, and the changing of the guard. I spent such a long afternoon at the British Museum, that Charlie got worried when he came home to an empty flat that he "rang my mirror". I'd enjoyed the week immensely.

"Hello Veronica," I remembered the young blond's name.

She smiled, handed me a visitor's badge, and motioned to an elevator. "They're expecting you, level four."

"Thank you," I said, as I headed to the elevator.

The door to Charlie's office was open when I arrived. Charlie was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, in an animated conversation with someone in the chair across from him. I noticed that there were pictures of his family in the book case behind his desk, and a picture of the two of us next to the blotter. He noticed me in the doorway and smiled, then introduced me to his companion. "Glin, this is Drew."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Drew, about my age with a handsome face and slightly thinning brown hair, took my hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said.

"Well, Charlie," Drew got out of the seat across from Charlie, "I can see that you have much more interesting company than myself now, so, we can finish our conversation later. You can take care of that issue for me right?"

"Sure Drew," Charlie waved him on. At my confused look Charlie explained. "He's been getting requests from Gringotts for new guard dragons. We don't want to give them any because the conditions are deplorable. Sam and I finally put our collective feet down at the idea, we're trying to come up with some sort of alternative. The Goblins are being difficult though." I'd heard stories about Gringotts' famous guard dragons. I didn't blame Charlie and Sam one bit for not wanting to allow it to continue.

"I'm sure that you guys will think of something," I assured him, as I took the seat that Drew had vacated. I noticed a drawing on the desk. "Is that a possible solution?" I asked, grinning.

"Actually," he said, "Teddy drew that picture for me, said he got the idea from a muggle movie that Harry took him to see. Something about cars that turn into people, or some such thing. It seems like codswollop, but... I don't know... Anyway love," Charlie gave me a grin. "Fancy a shag on the desk?" he asked, jokingly.

I just pointed my wand at the door and locked it, then got up and walked over to him, sat in his lap and licked his ear. "I thought you'd never ask," I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday, April 8, 2012

"Oh my," Molly exclaimed, as Charlie and I arrived at the Burrow, at noon. "My Charlie, on time for a family holiday, twice in one year. This is amazing!" She kissed me on the cheek. "It must be your good influence, Glinda." I just smiled.

"I love you, too, Mum," Charlie chuckled.

"Nearly everyone is here," she explained, as she ushered us through the parlor. "They're all out on the back garden. Charlie, would you mind helping Bill, Ron and Harry with the tables and chairs?"

"Not at all, Mum."

"George is keeping the little ones occupied with new jokes from the shop."

The entire family had settled in the back yard, sitting on blankets on the ground. Most of the attention was on Fleur and three month old Louis William. We greeted everyone, and I was immediately claimed by Rosie. "Miss Glinda," Rosie said, grabbing my hand, "why don't you come sit with Al and I, while Uncle Charlie helps Daddy and Uncle Bill."

"Sure," I agreed as we sat ourselves down on a Chudley Cannons blanket.

"This was Daddy's blanket when he was a kid," Rosie explained.

"Very interesting," I commented, as we watched tables float and chairs float around the yard.

AN: the usual disclaimers apply, I humbly apologize for the massive lag between chapters. Between my day job, family issues and automotive troubles, my muse temporarily evaded me.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Wednesday, May 23,2012

"All right guys!" I exclaimed as my seventh years filed in to the class room. "Since it's such a beautiful day, we're going to have class outside."

"Professor," Vera raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Malone."

"Why are you wearing your jogging suit and trainers?"

I just smiled and said. "We're going to be practicing shielding and dodging today, Vera. I'm giving you guys twenty minutes to go back to your dorms, change into appropriate clothing, and meet me outside by the monument."

"Professor G." Daniel raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Royden."

"Why are you carrying a bucket of glowing ping pong balls?"

"They're not ping pong balls Mr Royden, come on people chop chop, times's a wasting. I'll see you all outside in twenty minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about fifteen minutes of warm-ups, and some practice dueling, I pulled everyone out of their pairs and motioned them around the 'mysterious' bucket. "These," I explained, pulling a bright green ball out of the bucket, "are specially charmed paint balls, we use them in BIMS training exercises. We're going to practice aiming, dodging, shielding, and targeting projectiles. Observe. _VLIEG!" _A flick of my wand sent the glowing green ball into one of the target dummies I'd set up away from the class. With a loud pop the ball disintegrated in to a blob of glowing green goo splattering the dummy's chest. "Since twenty of you have requested recommendation letters for the Auror training program, I thought you might enjoy a small taste of what may be to come." I pulled out a second ball, this one glowing purple. "Concentrate on your target, and flick your wand thus, while saying the command incantation. _VLIEG." _ The second ball hit the dummy's head.

"That's bloody brilliant," Daniel Royden observed.

"Thank you, Mr. Royden. Everyone line up for target practice." It took a while to get their aim right, but they grasped the concept quite quickly. "This incantation," I explained, once we'd gotten to the point where everyone was able to at least hit the target, "will work on small objects." I sent a rock into the now bright purple an green dummy's chest. It hit with a loud thud.

"That had to hurt," Louise Valencourt, a Ravenclaw, muttered.

"Yes, Miss Valencourt," I agreed. "That's why all of you ARE only to use the incantation with approved projectiles. If I find out that ANY of you have been using the incantation in any inappropriate manner, there will be consequences." Apparently my detentions had gained a reputation,

everybody cringed appropriately, "Now, we're going to practice dodging and shielding. Who wants to try first?" Being the true Gryffindor that he was, Daniel raised his hand first. "OK Mr. Royden, your choice, shield or try to dodge it."

After everyone had some practice with dodging and shielding, I grabbed the the extra buckets that I'd stashed behind the dummies, "Now it's time for what, in America, we call a good old fashioned 'paint ball war'." The team captains were chosen by lot, Daniel took the purple team, and Louise got the green. I set the teams randomly, conjured my self a chair and a lovely beverage, and sat down to watch the fun. They kept at it until the last paint ball was gone, and it was time for class to end. Several of the boys headed to play Quidditch and Vera was nice enough to help me carry the buckets and dummies back to the castle.

"Professor, G."

"Yes, Vera."

"How to I get all this purple stuff out of my hair?"

"It'll disappear in about two hours."

"Bullocks," I heard her mutter under her breath. She ran her hands through her straight honey blond hair.

"Don't worry, Vera," I assured her. "I'm sure that Daniel won't mind you having purple hair for your date. He left for Quidditch practice with more paint on him than you have."

"How did you know about me and Dan?"

"A good investigator is observant. They pay attention to small details. Mr Royden spends a great deal of time looking at you. If you weren't as fascinated as he seems to be, I might be worried that you have a stalker. However, all I feel reassured that you don't need a bodyguard. However, don't get so caught up in your new romance that you loose sight of the reason you've worked so hard for the last seven years. NEWTS are less than one month away."

"I know, professor."

"Good, and thanks for your help with dummies."

"Can you tell me a bit more about BIMS?"

"What do you want to know?" sat down on the edge on my desk, Vera took a seat on top of the first student table.

"Why did you choose to join BIMS instead of becoming part of the American Aurors?"

"In my final year at muggle University, I was approached by a BIMS recruiter. I had planned on going to Europe to continue my education as a chef, but was offered chance to do something really important, the recruiter told me that I could use my cooking career as a great cover, unfortunately, the whole mess on the island happened and undercover work was out for me."

"Say, I wanted to join BIMS, how would I go about contacting them?"

I just smiled knowingly. "You don't want to join the British Aurors?"

"Maybe, but well, maybe I want something different, well, it's all up in the air until NEWTs."

"Vera, you have been my one of my best two students, what ever you chose as your eventual path, you will excel at."

Her face broke into the widest grin, "thank you, Professor."

"In just about a month, I expect you to call me Glinda."

AN: somebody asked me for more interaction between Glinda and her students. Hope you liked it.

To everyone who has read, enjoyed and reviewed my work, THANKS! I love you guys.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Wednesday, June 6, 2012

"Professor."

"Yes, Miss Pertwee?"

"What's your minimum OWL level for NEWT students?" My fifth years and I were reviewing for their OWL exams which were scheduled for the next week. I wanted to assure Sally Pertwee that she had no worries about being accepted as one of my newt students, but Neville mentioned to me that pointing out to one's best students that they were, in fact, one's best students was in bad form for a professor. I just answered her question.

"Any student of 'acceptable' level or higher is welcome in my NEWT class. If the score is below and 'A', I'll consider the request on a case to case basis."

"That's very generous, Professor, most of the other professors only take 'E's or 'O's."

"All right Miss Pertwee, try the incantation one more time."

"Yes, Professor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday, June 11, 2012

"Dammit Minerva," I grumbled, pacing around her office, waiting for Ron and Harry to Arrive to escort me to the Ministry for the trials of Umbridge an Nott. "I should be with my students right now, not dealing with this crap." I'd received an owl from Harry asking that I be ready in the afternoon, to be escorted to London.

Minerva just gave me a look.

"All right, I know, they want my testimony, but I don't have to like it."

"No," she agreed, "you don't have to like it."

We were interrupted by the distinct sound of Harry's arrival by the floo. "Hello all," he said with a smile. "Are you ready to go, Glinda?" He stepped out of the fireplace and Ron joined us a moment after.

He nodded a greeting to Mcgonagall and I, then to Harry. "Everything is all set at the Ministry."

"Excellent, Ron." Harry turned to me. "Sorry about the extra security, but we felt it necessary. I'm ashamed to say that Umbridge and Nott do have sympathizers out there, and you are their prime target now. Von Lunde has been tried for conspiracy, and he's been handed over to Viktor Krum and his associates to face charges in the international court. Lestrange was sent back to Azkaban the minute he violated his release agreement. He'll most likely die in the prison infirmary."

"I say good riddance to the lot of them," Minerva stated.

"How long is this business going to take?" I asked.

"The trial starts tomorrow morning," Harry explained. "You'll be called either tomorrow afternoon, or Wednesday morning. Unless you want to stay for the complete sentencing, we can have you back here by Wednesday night."

"You can owl me with the sentence?" I asked.

"One of us will," Ron assured me.

"My fifth years have their owls on Friday. I have to be back for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We flooed directly to Harry's office at the Ministry. I was surprised to see Charlie waiting with the two Aurors who were to be my escort for the trial. "I thought you were needed at the Reservation?"

I asked, hugging him.

"Sam and Tony assured me that they had everything under control, and to get my stupid arse to London to be where you needed me." He kissed me, and then turned to his brother and Harry. "I'm apparating her straight to my apartment, I'll bring her in tomorrow morning." He shouldered the overnight bag I was carrying and grabbed my hand.

"Wait a sec there," Ron said to his brother.

"What?" Charlie growled at him, he'd definitely been spending too much time with the dragons.

Between his work at the ministry and the reservation, and the fact the NEWTs and OWLs were fast approaching, we hadn't seen each other in over a month.

"We need prepare Glinda for her statement," Harry said. "You can have her in a little while."

"Define 'a little while'?" he frowned, as Ron and one of Harry's assistants escorted him out of the office.

"This is Kevin Entwhistle," Harry introduced me to a suited bespectacled gentleman. "He's a barrister with MLE, he's here to help prep you for your statement.

We shook hands. "Please," he said, "call me Kevin."

"Nice to meet you Kevin, it's Glinda." The three of us sat down at Harrys big table. Some one had been nice enough to leave me a chilled six-pack of Coke, from the stack of papers I saw Kevin leaf through, I had a feeling I was going to need it. After about three hours Kevin declared me ready. Charlie and I apparated straight to his apartment, we had Changs deliver dinner, and 'celebrated' our unexpected reunion till I finally passed out around midnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a breakfast of scones and coffee at the bakery down the street, Charlie and I apparated to Harry's office at the Ministry. My two escorts were waiting for us. Charlie was sent to the viewer's gallery and I was sent to a waiting room with Ron, Harry and the other witnesses. After reading old copies of Witch Weekly, that were left in the room, for about three hours, I was called into the Wizengamot to make my statement.

"State your full name, birth place and date, for the court records." The bailiff stated as he escorted me to the witness chair. Nott and Umbridge were shackled to chairs in one corner of the room, gaurded by several burly looking hit wizards. The Minister was seated at the head of the council table.

I sat down and raised my hand as Kevin had instructed me to do the night before. "Glinda Leanna Goode, born on Quantico Marine Base, Quantico, Virginia, USA on 14 February, 1969."

"Your occupation?"

"Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

"Please describe in your own words the events of 16 December, 2011."

"At approximately 17:30 hours on 16 December, I received a written communication from Dolores Umbridge and Theodore Nott, stating that they had kidnaped Victoire Weasley and Theodore Lupin. The message stated that I was to surrender myself at the Shreaking Shack, to them within thirty minutes or they would harm the children. In preparation for this, I armed myself with a second wand hidden in a concealed pouch on my leg, and a two way mirror for communication. The mate to the mirror is in the possession of Mister Charles Weasley. I was escorted to the shack by Mr Weasley and Auror Potter. Auror Potter and I arranged for me to signal when the situation in the shack was such that Auror Potter could send in a rescue team safely. When I arrived Mister Nott was waiting to take possession of my wand and force me into the shack with himself, Miss Umbridge, and the children.

Mister Nott ordered me to contact Auror Potter with a demand for 50,000 galleons and an open ended portkey to Germany. After confirmation of the delivery of their demands from Auror Potter , Miss Umbridge attempted to cast an unforgivable curse on me. I was able to deflect the curse with a disarming spell and a body bind jinx. Mister Nott then attempted to disarm me, he wasn't successful."

"Where was Monique Jeunoit during all this?"

"I was informed by Mister Nott that Miss Juenoit had been the victim of a fatal apparation accident. In the corner of the room in the shack was what appeared to be female human remains, minus a head." I felt the gallery cringe.

"You did not use a cruciatis curse on either Nott or Umbridge?" I heard a question shouted from the gallery.

"No," I stated, confused, and insulted that anyone would even ask.

Kingsley held up a hand. "Please, do not answer any more unauthorized questions from the gallery, Professor."

"Yes, Minister." I hoped that the questioning would be over soon. I felt my defenses go up, I grasped at my wand in my pocket.

"You are dismissed Professor."

"Thank you, Minister."

The bailiff escorted me to the door, and Alex Harkness was waiting to escort me to the viewers' gallery. Charlie had saved a seat for me. "You all set, Glinda?" Alex asked.

"Sure," I said.

We watched the hearing until Kingsley dismissed the gallery for a lunch break. Charlie was going to escort me back to the floo in Harry's office, so I could return to my students, when I heard a noise coming from behind us. "Avada-" a raspy voice shouted, and I cast a disarming incantation in at the caster. An alarm sounded, and three hit wizards appeared.

"What the bloody hell was that?" one of them shouted.

"Someone just tried to cast a killing curse, at Professor Goode," Charlie stated, angrily.

"Bullocks, where is he?"

"He should still be in the body bind I cast at him, gentlemen," I stated. They followed where I pointed and came up with a familiar looking older looking man, in a long black cloak.

"Merlin's beard," another of the hit wizards said, "It's Lucius Malfoy."

"I do what I do to protect the pure blood wizards and witches of Britain from the mongrel taint."

Malfoy spat, "this creature should not even be allowed to exist."

"She's not a creature, you insane old bastard," Charlie said, all trace of his normal patient good humor lost. He looked ready to kill as he pulled his wand out.

I stayed Charlie's hand, "he's not worth it," I said, "we're better than that."

I heard Harry and Ron come up from behind us. "Get him out of here," Harry ordered the hit wizards. "Glin," he turned to me. "I am so sorry this happened."

"That's all right, Harry," I assured him. "No harm, no foul."

Charlie pulled me into his arms protectively. "We're getting her back to Hogwarts, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday, June 19, 2012

There was an owl from Harry waiting for me at breakfast:

"_Dear Glinda, I just wanted to let you know that Theodore Nott and Dolores Umbridge were both handed life sentences this morning. Because, it is technically his first offense Nott may be paroled in thirty years. Umbridge, however will never be released. Lucius Malfoy will be tried for attempting an unforgivable curse on July third. As I know that you and Charlie will be in the States at that time, I have arranged to visit Hogwarts on Thursday with an Unspeakable to take your statement to be read to the Wizengamot. Sincerely, Harry. PS, Charlie threatened to hang me up by my toenails if I were to get you involved in another trial."_

Authors note: In the next chapter they head for America. Enjoy! Thank you for your patience.


	41. Chapter 40

(Please note, the usual disclaimers apply. Original characters are mine, others are Jo's. It's her world, I'm just playing in it.)

Chapter 40

Saturday, June 23, 2012

Charlie and I took the international portkey to Boston, a rather hair raising trip (international

portkeys are notoriously rough). Omar was waiting for us at the reception area, I hadn't seen my best

friend in months. Oliver "Omar" Robinson is six feet four inches, and almost three hundred pounds, most of it muscle. He picked me up and bear hugged me. "I missed you so much, Pookie," he said, as he put me down.

"Same here, Honey Bunny," I replied.

"Doesn't look at all like an Omar," I heard Charlie come up behind me.

"And what do I do I look like? oh studly one," Omar asked him, with hands on his hips.

Charlie looked him up and down once, the said, with out missing a beat, "like a 'Sven'"

"I told you not to get the crew cut," I said, with his blond buzz cut, blue eyes, and physique, my Boston Irish friend looked like a Scandinavian boxer. I tip-toed to ruffle his hair.

"Yeah," Omar agreed, running a hand over his scalp. "But Danny likes it."

"Speaking of," I commented, "where is the love of your life?"

"At St Sarah's, pulling a double. He's sorry he couldn't be here."

"No fun," I frowned.

"Nope, but someone's got to do it. Come on Glinda, and her lovely British bull dog. Let's get you two to my car."

The look on Charlie's face at being called a 'lovely British bull dog' was priceless. I wish I'd had a camera. I just laughed and pulled him along with me.

"You're going to be staying in the Zone," Omar explained as he stored our bags in the trunk of his Toyota. "The reservations I had for the cottage in Yarmouth fell through."

"The Zone?" Charlie asked.

"The Zone," I let Omar explain, he loves to talk, "is a specially warded section of Salem that the muggles don't go near. It's called the Zone because... well.. that's what it's always been called. We figured that you guys could use a good rest before Monday. Danny's got a friend who's going to do your disguise on monday morning. It's going to itch like a bastard, just to warn you."

"Why do you need a disguise, love?" Charlie asked from the back seat. "You never wear one in London."

"There are people, muggles, who knew me before I was changed on the island. The way I look now, might cause some issues."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Charlie sat back and enjoyed the ride into Salem. The international time difference had turned our early evening in London into a bright and sunny afternoon in Massachusetts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omar drove us into the run-down parking garage that held the hidden entrance to Salem's Zone.

"How brilliantly shabby," Charlie commented as Omar pulled into a space.

"Don't worry, Stud Muffin," Omar assured him. "It gets better."

Omar and I led Charlie to the maintenance closet that hid the doorway to Salem's Wizard district.

"The Zone is designed along the same concept as Diagon alley, it exists just outside the limits of muggle perception." Omar explained as we passed from the muggle world to the Wizard world. "There's nearly everything a wizard could need in here," He pointed out land marks to Charlie as we strolled through the streets. That's Town Hall," he pointed to the colonial era meeting house that still held weekly gatherings, a sprawling park had been cultivated around the old land mark. "Over there," He pointed to the statue that stood in front of the meeting house, "is the memorial to the founders, until 1692 Wizards and muggles coexisted in the colonies, but the witch trials in Salem pretty much put an end to that, Avalon and Ogden Nowell cast the enchantment that surrounds the Zone. Every wizard and witch in Massachusetts colony was given asylum if they needed it. Only one actual witch was killed by the crazy muggles, St. Sarah's Hospital in Boston was named for her."

"That's brilliant," Charlie said, smiling at the sights as we walked to our hotel. The largest and most ornate building in the Zone.

A house elf in khaki shorts, a royal blue polo shirt, and deck shoes greeted us at the door. "Welcome to the Hotel Alfheim: Zone," he said. "May I take your bags." The lobby was decorated with lots of light blue, sea green, with several cushy sofas and chairs done in nautical patterns. In one corner was a piano that played itself, and a coffee bar in the other.

"Thank you," I said, handing the elf my napsack. We led us to the front desk, where another similarly dressed house elf was waiting to check us in.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked, with a welcoming smile.

"It's under Glinda Goode," Omar said to the elf. She leafed through the book on her counter, and said. "Aha, here it is, Miss Goode. One balcony king room with a view of the beach."

"Ollie please take them to room 304," she asked her coworker. Charlie and I signed the register, and were handed ornate keys with tags marked '304'. "Enjoy your stay," she smiled at us.

"Yes, Ginger," Ollie replied, "follow me, sirs and mam."

We were led to an elevator, and brought to a room on the third floor. The elf opened the door, and led us into a beautiful room, decorated in nautical themes and colors to match the rest of the décor,

"this is lovely," I said to our host.

"Brilliant," Charlie said, eyeing king size bed. With a yawn, he dropped his bag on the floor and fell into the bed. "You catch up with Omar, love. I'm going to have a bit of a lie-down." He turned over and within a few seconds he was snoring.

"Actually," I said. "I could use a bit of a nap myself. Please don't be insulted..."

"Say no more, Pookie," Omar assured me, "No offense taken, take your nap, I'll be picking you and the snoozing stud there for dinner at six." He hugged me, and let himself out, as I joined Charlie on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday, June 25, 2012

"So the sour faced bird in the front chair is your aunt?"

"Charlie! that's rude."

"Well, I happen to agree with him one hundred percent, Pookie."

"Don't encourage him, Omar."

We arrived about fifteen minutes before the service started. Since, I'd been officially 'missing' since 1995, my aunt was designated as official next of kin in my father's military records. That meant that she was the one who made all the family decisions about the memorial service. Although, I'm sure Omar's disguise wizard friend had done a wonderful job on my skin. I hadn't approached anyone, I simply waited to see if there was a chance someone would recognize me. We were about to take seats in one of the back rows of chairs that were set up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a face I hadn't see since I was eight. Although, his once dark hair had gone stark white and he'd grown a beard since retirement, I knew him immediately.

"Uncle Richard?"

"It is you," he said with tears in his eyes. "I just knew it, Peanut, you've grown up so much. Hey, Maggie!" he called for his wife.

"What is it? Rich...oh my goodness! Glinda!" I found myself enveloped in the group hug of all group hugs. "Bridget and Calvin didn't tell us you were going to be here."

"I haven't spoken to either of them in thirty years," I explained. "The only reason I knew that they'd found my dad was your letter."

"I'm surprised it got to you," Uncle Richard explained. "Maggie googled you back when Bridget e-mailed us that they'd found Albert. I gave us an Alumni list for Johnson and Wales."

I just nodded and smiled. "Excuse me, love?" Charlie joined the conversation.

"Oh gods," I said, "where are my manners," I introduced them. "Uncle Richard, and Aunt Maggie, This is my friend Oliver Robinson." They shook hands. And this is Charlie Weasley, my-"

Before I could finish the sentence, Charlie said, "her fiance." I just blinked at him for a sec.

"I knew it," said Omar, rather smugly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Charlie," Aunt Maggie said.

"I hear the United Kingdom in your voice, young man," Uncle richard observed as they shook hands.

"Yes, sir. Born and raised in England."

"I'm living in Britain now, Uncle Richard. I'm teaching at a school in Scotland."

"You're a teacher?"Maggie said, "how wonderful. What grade do you teach?"

"I teach eleven through seventeen year olds."

"What subject dear?"

Omar, Charlie and I just looked at each other for a second. We expected this question, and had spoke about how we would answer that question in the muggle world. "Life skills," I said, with a smile. Before we could continue the conversation, the pastor announced that they were about to begin.

Omar, Charlie and I took seats next to Richard and Maggie. When my aunt noticed me, she looked as if she'd stepped in something disgusting. I can't believe I was that recognizable.

"You look just like your mother, my dear," Maggie explained.

I just smiled, and thanked her, and silently thanked Omar's disguise wizard friend Malcolm, who'd been able to turn my pale white skin into the dusky hew that I'd inherited from my half Algonkan Indian mother, well, until the island. Malcolm had tinted my skin, and sprayed my hair to look a normal grayish tone. I sat down between Uncle Richard and Charlie, and we waited for the pastor to begin.

"Love," Charlie whispered into my ear. "What's googling?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(an: well, here's the next chapter, the holidays have had me running ragged, I haven't had much time to write, I'm hoping that the new years will make life calm down a bit, and I'll be able to post more often.

Thank you for being patient with me."

Merry Christmas to all, and have a Happy, Healthy, and Prosperous New Year!


	42. Chapter 41

disclaimer: I type at this computer merely for the gratification of myself and those who read my fiction.

Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 41

After the service, Charlie, Omar and I had brunch with Richard and Maggie, at their hotel. We sat in the dining room drinking coffee, eating and catching up.

"So," Maggie asked me, through bites of pastry, "how did you and Charlie meet?"

"His brother-in-law introduced us," I explained. "When I arrived in England, Charlie was kind enough to show me around London."

"Really? that's wonderful."

"I took one look at her," Charlie chimed in, putting his arm around my shoulders, "and said to myself: 'Charlie, old man, if you don't ask her for a date you'll be kicking yourself when some other bloke snatches her up. She was kind enough to say yes." He picked up my hand and kissed it, Maggie grinned, Richard looked a bit skeptical, and Omar looked nauseous.

"So, what do you do for a living, young man?" Richard asked Charlie.

"I work for the government," Charlie explained, "in the Wildlife bureau."

"That sounds fascinating," Maggie said. "What does one do in the wildlife bureau?"

"Mostly work with the animal reservations, protecting endangered species."

"That's wonderful, that accent, handsome, and kind to animals."

Charlie blushed at Maggie's compliment. I thought Omar was going to break out into hysterical laughter.

"And what do you do for a living, Oliver?" Maggie asked Omar.

"I work in law enforcement, in victims services," Omar explaind.

"That's a very noble profession," Richard said, "Glinda, I must say I think I approve of the company you're keeping. I think that Albert would've been proud of you."

"Thank you," I was a bit stunned at the compliment.

"So, when are you kids going back to England?" Maggie asked.

"We're going back to England on July seventh," I explained. "Our flight leaves at noon," I felt like I had to cross my fingers at the fib when I said the word 'flight', but somehow, I didn't think that they'd understand a portkey.

"What would you like to see here in America?" Maggie asked Charlie.

"Glinda's taking me to see the Red Sox, tomorrow."

"Of course, she's taking you to a baseball game. Your dad loved that game, kiddo," Richard commented.

"Like father, like daughter."

"What else are you planning?"

"Mostly relaxing, and enjoying some of the sights. We're thinking about visiting the Aquarium, and the Zoo. I want to take him to the art museum, and the science museum."

Richard looked at his watch, "I wish we could spend more time with you, but Maggie and I have to get back to Virginia. Our flight leaves at four. The limo will be picking us up in an hour."

Maggie handed me a piece of paper with an address, phone number and e-mail on it, "you will keep in touch." As we all stood up, she hugged me tightly, "Richard and I want an invitation to the wedding."

Omar almost choked on his mimosa, and Charlie just blushed, "we haven't actually set a date yet," I said, sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday, June 26,2012

"So the chap in the center throws the ball to the chap with the club."

"It's called a bat, Charlie."

"Oh, like the thing they use in cricket. Harry and Hermione told me about cricket."

"Well, I don't know much about cricket, but I guess the concept is the same. The pitcher doesn't want he batter to hit the ball, he wants a strike, that's when the batter misses."

"If the batter doesn't hit anything, why do they call it a strike?"

"I dunno, that's what they've always called it. Now, if the pitcher doesn't throw the ball right, it's called a ball."

"I know it's a ball, love. I'm a wizard, not a moron," Charlie chuckled.

"A ball is also what they call it when the pitcher misses the strike zone."

"That doesn't make any sense, love."

"Well, the game is about to start. It'll make sense as you watch it."

"If you say so, love."

Saturday, June 30,2012

We started our morning off at the New England Aquarium, and scheduled a whale watch cruise for that afternoon. I'd taken him to see the fine arts museum the day before, Charlie informed me in no uncertain terms as we were paying out entry fee, that he really wasn't an art fan, but he was willing to be open minded. He loved the aquarium, and was absolutely blown away by the whales and sharks that we saw in the cruise. It amazed me that someone who knew so much about magical creatures didn't have much experience with muggle animals. For some reason European wizards and witches aren't as exposed to the muggle world as Americans.

Wednesday, July 4, 2012

Charlie and I were woken up by a knock on the door to our hotel room. "Bullocks," he muttered as he pulled on a pair of pj bottoms, and padded his way to the door.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, sir, but this came by international owl this morning, it's for Miss Goode." I heard a house elf at the door.

"Thank you Ginger, I'll give it to her."

"Happy American Independence Day, sir."

"Yeah, sure...um, likewise."

I opened my eyes and sat up. "What's that?" I asked through a yawn.

"Letter for you, love." He dropped the envelope in my lap.

"It's from Harry." I said as I opened it and read out loud. "_Glinda, I just wanted to let you know that at his trial yesterday, Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of attempting to cast an unforgivable curse. He has been declared a danger to himself , and to the wizarding community at large. At his trial his defense council brought up the matter of his deteriorating sanity and continued dwindling health, his wand has been confiscated and he's been sentenced to spend the remainder of his life in the locked ward of St Mungo's. Everyone here is fine, and sends their love. Regards, Harry."_ I folded the letter and said. "Harry's not a very prolific writer is he?"

"Not really," Charlie agreed, "dwindling health, my arse," he added, "Malfoy should've ended his life in Azkaban."

"I don't really care where they put him," I said, "as long as he can't get out."

We'd planned on spending our day at the beach, but the hotel's house elves informed us that everyone was invited to the community barbecue, and that the entire zone community came out every year for the 'bash' and that it was not a thing to miss. There would be games and fun during the day, and fireworks at dusk. After breakfast we wandered out to the park and joined the community festivities. Once the locals found out he was british, Charlie found himself the butt of a few good natured "revolutionary" jokes. The heat was sweltering during the day, but had cooled nicely by dinner and fireworks time, when the whole party moved to the beach. The local house elves set up a grill and everyone around brought dishes of food. Charlie and I volunteered to take a shift on the grill. There were hot dogs, burgers, sausages, and chicken.

"I'm going to need to go on a diet after my vacation," Charlie remarked to me through bites of a sausage and pepper grinder. "I think I'm eating my way through Massachusetts."

"You can start working out with me in the mornings," I suggested, he'd invited Pitch and I to stay at his apartment, during the school summer holiday.

"Let's not get carried away, love," he said with another killer grin, after almost a year his smile still made me melt. "I'd rather 'work out' with you in bed," he whispered into my ear, indulging in a nibble.

"Behave," I scolded, "there's all kinds of little one's around." He nibbled my ear, again. "Later," I said, trying not to embarrass my self by groaning.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to hold you to that one," he leered as he nipped my ear one more time.

I looked up, "does that sky look threatening to you?"

Charlie looked up. "Looks like thunder clouds off the the west, storm's coming."

"I think the house elves notice it, too. They're bringing out the canopies."

We watched the elves conjure colorful pavilions for the party goers. The thunder and rain started as Charlie and I found a place under the closest canopy. We sat in the grass, watching the storm, and eating. Because of the rain, the night time party was brought into the old meeting house. Neither of us felt like dancing, so we returned to our hotel to 'watch' the storm from our hotel room window.


	43. Chapter 42

_Author's note: I am really sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, it's been a rather hellish summer, between work, and car issues, and losing a beloved family member it's been very difficult to write, hopefully, I can get back on track. This chapter is different from the rest, as it is from Charlie's POV, enjoy! and remember, the usual disclaimers apply_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Glinda asked me to share my point of view on some of our experiences in America, I told her that I'd be delighted. I'm not the most eloquent chap, so please bear with me. I think that being American is a big part of what makes Glinda, Glinda. When we arrived in Boston, the first thing I noticed was that our international portkey landed us in a Tube station. Glinda explained to me that we had arrived at North Station in Boston, and waiting for us when we arrived was one of the largest people I'd ever met. Not as big as Hagrid, of course, but a hair taller than Ron, and built like a blond horntail. He called me a "lovely British bulldog". now, what's up with that rubbish.

"He thinks you're sexy, Charlie," Glinda had explained to me after he'd left us to our nap in our hotel room. The hotel was brilliant, by the way. The Americans have the right idea letting the house elves run their own hotel chain. I'd recommend something like that for the UK, but Hannah would never speak to me again. I fell asleep trying to wrap my head around the idea that another chap thought I was sexy.

I really like Omar's husband, Danny. He's almost the exact opposite of his other half, about my height, thin as a rail, and very dark, asian of some variety, extremely quite, but when he does talk, you listen. They make a striking couple. They picked us up for supper, this really awesome seafood place in muggle Salem. Now, I have a bit of a bone to pick with muggle Salem, it's codswollop that the city prides itself on the three-hundred year old murder of twenty innocent people. Although, Danny did explain to me, that there's a city to the south that celebrates an axe murderess. American muggles are a rather barmy lot, in my opinion. I loved the Zone, however. The place was beautiful, and peaceful, a real community, felt a bit like the american version of Hogsmeade.

I was very happy to get the whole funeral business over and done with. I really likes the Ashwells, and quite frankly, I can't imagine the hell that would've been Glin's life had her aunt and uncle kept her, I'd seen Harry's Aunt Petunia, once, right before his and Ginny's wedding. Tuney's is a darling compared to Aunt Bridget. The memorial ritual for Glin's dad was beautiful, louder than I expected, Mrs. Ashwell explained to me that the guns are a way of saluting those who fall in battle. Mr Ashwell wasn't happy that the flag that had been draped over the coffin went to Bridget, he'd said that it should've gone to Glinda. She didn't want to cause a scrum. He was able to get her father's wedding ring and dog tags though, Glinda cried when he presented them to her.

I had a jolly good time at the baseball game. It was quite exciting once you got into it. Glinda bought me a baseball cap, told me I should use it to keep my hair out of my eyes when I was working. Fenway Stadium is quite amazing, we sat near this big wall, everyone calls the green monster. She explained to me that there was a legend that an american Yeti, called a Sasquatch, lived in it, but that he wasn't real. I had to get stuffed Wally the sasquatch for Rosie, she's the other one in the family who loves magical creatures. I bought gifts for all the kids while I was there, Glinda took me to the Factory of Fabulous, it's near Boston, in a city called Quincy, the muggles think it's a parking garage, American wizards have this fascination with hiding things in parking garages. We had really great dim sum in this little hole in the wall in Quincy.

I loved the aquarium and the whale watch, because it was a wizard operated tour we actually got to meet a lovely Narwhal family, and a group of transplanted selkies. We visited the forrests around Salem a bit, too. I'd never seen a coyote, or racoon before. We had a lovely picnic that day. I think I could spend the rest of my life on a blanket in the middle of the woods with Glin next to me, or on the beach. The beaches in the Zone are beautiful, we spent a lot of time at the beach right outside our hotel. I felt a bit like a git when I suggested we set up an invisibility charm on the beach to enjoy some amorous persuits, when Glinda explained to me, that charms like that were blocked on the beaches in the Zone, because too many underaged teenagers had had the same idea in the past. I had to take quite a bit of "good natured" ribbing at being the only Brit at the Independance Day celebration, but the hot sausage sandwiches were worth it.

There are people who say that America and Australia are basically the same country on opposite sides of the world. I've now spent time in both, and I don't think that that is at all correct. There are similarities, of course, a shared language, and they were both colonies at one point in their existence, but the part of America that I got to visit is called New England for a reason. There were parts of Boston that reminded me of London, and the terrain in the country side reminded me of home, but I never forgot that I was in a different country. I really enjoyed our two weeks there, I got to see my future wife's home, and yes, I do plan on marrying her someday, but I was quite happy when Omar and Danny drove us back to North Station, to catch our portkey home.


	44. Chapter 43

July 7, 2012

Charlie and I were met at the portkey by Ron, Rosie, and Pitch who was happily riding on Rosie's shoulder. Rosie had been kind enough to animal sit for us while Charlie and I were in America. The child seemed to have a real gift with animals, she'd told us many times that she was going to work with magical creatures when she grew up, like Uncle Charlie. After the appropriate greetings and hugs were exchanged, Pitch moved himself from Rosie's shoulder to mine by climbing up my arm. "He's a very good rat," Rosie informed me, with all authority. "Although, I could tell he really missed you. I followed all your instructions, Auntie Glinda, we fed him, and Binks, and made sure that they had plenty of water. Pitch didn't seem to mind the big habitat you bought him, at all. Although, I did catch Binks trying to get in a few times. He meowed a lot. I think he wanted to cuddle with Pitch. Imagine that, a cat and a rat who're best friends. It's quite brilliant, actually."

"Habitat?" Charlie commented. "Wow, that's a big word."

"Mummy taught me," Rosie explained, "when she saw Pitch's new house, she saoid that it was much too big to be merely a cage."

"Ah," I said.

"Mione's been teaching her big words just for fun." Ron explained, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Yeah," Charlie chuckled,"that sounds like Hermione."

"She just bought me my first copy of Hogwarts:a History." Rosie added,"it's quite fascenating."

Charlie Picked Rosie up and put her on his shoulders. "Are you sure you're only six?"

"Of course," she answered him. "You know I turned six on March the third, Uncle Charlie, you were at my birthday party."

"Very true, I was."

"Actually Charlie,will you take Rosie into Diagon Alley? " Ron asked, somewhat sheepishly. "I promised Rosie a trip to Magical menagerie. Harry and I need to borrow Glinda for a little while, just some auror business."

"You're not putting her into Danger again?" Chalrie asked, tersely. "We've been back in England for less that twenty minutes and already, you're trying to kill my girlfriend. Every time she gets involved with you lot, her life's in jeopardy."

"Nothing like that,"Ron assured him. "Harry and the minister want her opinion on some evidence we've cpollected in our latest case." He sounded somewhat nervous.

"That's rubbish, Ron. You never were a very good liar. What's going on?"

"Harry and the minister need to talk to Glinda about the current case, It's really important." Ron pulled me aside out of Rosie's hearing. "We really do need to talk to you, we have three bodies in St. Mungo's. They're muggles."

"Muggles, why isn't Scotland Yard involved?"

"They were found in Knockturn Alley, three days ago."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Harry thinks that you might be able to help us."

"Allright," I said, I turned to Rosie and the somewhat fuming Charlie. "I'm going to go see if I can help the aurors. Rosie can you watch Pitch for just a little while longer? Why don't you two take him to see Mrs. Switch? "

"Just be careful, love, last time you tried to help Harry and Ron, peope tried to kill you." He leaned over slightly to kiss me, and Rosie giggled.

"Come one, Uncle Charlie. Let's go to Magical Menagerie. You're almost out of owl nuts, by the way. Are we going to ride your motorcycle?"

"No, your mother would hex my boll-erm-elbows. We'll take the floo downstairs."

"Uncle Charlie, you almost said a bad word."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's go get the floo."

Ron and I joined Charlie and Rosie at the lift. "We'll take the floo straight to St Mungo's," Ron explained. "Harry and Kingsley will be waiting for us."

"Why are you going to St Mungo's?" Charlie asked.

"The evidence we need her to look at is in the basement at St. Mungo's," Ron explained.

"That's the morgue," Charlie scowled, as Ron tried to hush him, indicating the little pair of ears riding on Charlie's shoulders.

"It's all right," Rosie assured us, "Daddy, I know you and Auntie Glinda have to go look at corpses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for your help, Glinda," Harry greeted me in the lobby of St. Mungo's with a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

Kingsley shook my hand and said. "We really appreciate this, you've delt with cases like these before? Harry explained that you've worked with muggle victims."

"Sure, any thing I can do to help, and yes, I've delt with muggle victims."

"We've got three bodies in the basement," Harry explained. "We think it might be a family."

"A family?" I asked, as we headed towards the lifts.

"Two adults and a child, the adults are a man and a woman, both appear to be in their thirties, the child is a boy, about ten, we think. We've not identified them, yet. By their clothes, and such we've assumed they're muggles. They were found outside in back of Borgin and Burkes." Harry handed me a folder with crime scene photos and witness statements. As, I flipped through the file, the lift stopped, and we'd reached the basement morgue."

_Author's note: Well, here's the new story arc, hope you enjoy what's to come. I'll try to keep the updates more regular now._


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

We were met at the entrance to the morgue by two men in healers' robes and an elegantly

dressed woman, in purple, with long golden blond hair. The left side of her beautiful face was marred

by a horrible scar. I recognized the marks from a werewolf attack. She saw Ron and Harry and

embraced them both, after shouting "group hug!"

Harry then made introductions. "Glinda, this is Lavender Brown," he then turned to the blond,

"Lavender, this is Glinda Goode, she used to be with BIMS."

"Pleasure to meet you," she said to me with a smile as we shook hands.

"Likewise," I answered.

"How was the North Country?" Harry asked her.

"Quite eventful, actually," She answered, "of the eighty-five victims we discovered, we've identified sixty-four. I'd have even more identified of you hadn't called me back."

"Identified?" I asked.

"I'm a forensic diviner," Lavender explained. "I can use bone and personal effects to ID

unknown remains. Six months ago we found a mass grave of what we believe are Death Eater victims

from the war, in New Castle. We're identifying the bodies so they can be returned to their families for

proper burial. " She turned to Harry with sheet of parchment. "Here's the updated list."

Harry perused the list then stopped at a name. "Ron," he almost shouted , as he passed the paper over, "look at this."

After scanning the list Ron muttered, "bloody hell, we'll have to contact Andromeda and Teddy

right away, they'll want to make arrangements."

"Someone you know?" I asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband, Teddy's grandfather. He was one of

the muggleborn captured by Death Eaters during the war, he was reported killed, but no body was ever

found."

"Closure is the best thing for the families in this kind of situation," Lavender commented.

"I agree, completely," I said. "Harry, you and Ron should go see to Andromeda and Teddy, I

think Lavender and I can handle this," she nodded, agreeing with me. "I'll owl you my notes."

"All right then," Harry said. "Let's go Ron."

Lavender and I chatted as we were led down the hall to a cold room. The young healer

escorting us stopped at a door. "Ladies, I feel the need to warn you, this may be disturbing."

"That's all right, we're used to it. " I assured him.

"Still gives me nightmares," he muttered as he opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three bodies were laid out on marble slabs, they appeared to be the victims of a horrible

spilching accident. The man had parts of limbs neatly severed, four fingers were missing from the right

hand. The digits were laid neatly in line with the appendages they'd been taken from. The fatal injury

came from a section of torso which had been separated from the rest of him, including the left lung

and half the heart. The poor man's genitals had been removed as well. The woman's torso had been

neatly bisected. Her left arm had been removed at the shoulder, The child looked untouched, his hand

clenched around a paper bag. There was a look of absolute horror etched onto his face.

Lavender immediately went to the body of the child, and gently removed the paper bag from

the child's hand. She emptied the bag onto a small tray next to the body, a box from Olivander's

fell out. I could almost see tears in her eyes. "Tell Harry to ask Mcgonagall for a list of first years, I

suspect she'll find this poor boy's name on it. He's Peter Witherall Jr." She then turned to the woman,

she touched her forehead, " this is the boy's mother: Maija Witherall." She went to the man last. "This

is Peter Witherall Sr. This family was from Brighton, muggles."

I studied the the bodies, and the crime scene photos Harry had provided. "I think the husband

and wife were killed with old combat and torture spells, from the lack of marks, I think the murderer

used the killing curse on the child. They weren't killed in that alley, this was a body dump. "

"I agree," Lavender said. "Whoever did this is a monster."

"You got that right." I turned to the healer who'd escorted us. "Please let the ministry know

that they'll have to contact the muggle police. I'm sure these people have family who are missing

them."

"Of course, Madame," he agreed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah," I muttered as I headed out the door with Lavender. "I need to find the crime scene."


	46. Chapter 46

[Please, note the usual disclaimers and copyright claims as to content apply, thank you for reading]

Chapter 45

Monday, July 16, 2012

Charlie and I started our week with a rather tense "discussion". He wasn't at all too happy about the fact that I'd volunteered to help Harry and the aurors with their investigation into the murders. Harry had admitted that they'd never encountered a murder like it, Crimes in the wizarding world weren't usually against muggles, and they were not random seeming as this one was. In fact, Harry had admitted to me that they hadn't seen any crime this brutal since the war. "Every time you offer to help Harry and his lot, you're in danger," Charlie commented, rather tersely, as we sipped our morning coffee and shared a scone over the kitchen counter, after we'd gotten dressed and fed the animals.

"I'll be fine," I assured him, "They just need my help with the investigation. This one has them stumped. They're not used to crimes like this. Harry told me they found three more bodies in Knockturn Alley yesterday, another muggle family, and this time with a girl. Harry is afraid that the killer might strike again. "

"And he wants you in the thick of it?!"

"Calm down, I'll be fine."

Charlie pulled me into a bear hug. "I can't lose you," he whispered into my hair.

"Every time you go to the reserve I worry about losing you, too." I pulled away, and looked into his face, "but, I know that you're experienced, and you know how to handle those scaly beasts. And, I trust you not to do anything too stupid. I'm not reckless. I know how to handle myself."

"I still don't like it," he said with a slight scowl, "but, I trust you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we know who these poor people were?" I asked Harry as, I perused evidence photos of the victims. Harry, Ron and I were sitting at the table in Harry's office going over the evidence at hand. The gruesome pictures were spread out over the table.

"This was, Allan Tuttle," Harry stated, pointing to the male first, "And his wife, Caroline P. Tuttle, and their eleven year old daughter, Mariah. She was supposed to start Hogwarts in September."

"Another, muggleborn?" I asked. "I'm guessing it was the same killer as the Witheralls, the mutilation is similar, and I see the beginnings of a pattern with the victims, do we know anything else about them?"

Ron pulled out a sheet of parchment from his file," they were also from Brighton. Allan Tuttle was a barrister, his wife a physician's assistant. Other than having a child who's a witch, there's nothing unusual about them. We've notified Scotland Yard, they're trying to find next of kin"

"Have you contacted Hogwarts, yet?" I asked them. "The killer or killers are obviously targeting muggleborns, I think we need to know how many families we may need to protect?"

"I'd thought of that," Harry said, "we're waiting for a list from Mcgonagall, she said she'd have a list for us as soon as she could."

"Good, in the mean time, I think that you should increase auror presence in Diagon Alley, especially around the places where you're more likely to find students. Have you been able to find any witnesses at all?"

Ron pulled out another sheet of parchment, " the last place the Witheralls were seen at was Olivander's. " he returned to the first sheet, "The Tuttles were last seen coming out of…" he paused for a second, as if not wanting to say it, "Olivander's."

"Has anyone questioned Mr. Olivander?" I asked. "He may have noticed something. Since these people were most likely abducted before they were murdered, it makes sense that Olivander's was the last place they were seen, it's at the end of the alley."

"Olivander's been quite cooperative," Harry said. "Unfortunately, he's been so busy lately, he's barely had time to look out the window, much less watch for anyone, but he said, he'd try to keep an eye out."

"If he'll agree to it, maybe we should have someone inside the shop," Ron suggested.

Harry nodded, "I'll talk to him about it."

"Have you guys gotten any closer to finding an actual crime scene?" I asked.

Harry just shook his head, "no," he said ruefully; we've had no clue as to where the actual murders took place. "There are so few clues; we need some sort of break in the case. "

"I'd like to help questions witnesses," I said, "I've had experience with this sort of thing."

Harry looked rather sheepish, "actually Glinda," he paused, as if he was trying to sound diplomatic, "we've been ordered to not allow you to act in any capacity beyond that of advisor," because of the nature of this case, the higher ups don't want anyone not officially part of MLE to be involved with the case, Ron and I weren't even supposed to show you the file, but we wanted your input."

"Seriously?!" I asked, tersely. "That's asinine. "

"I agree, but the Muggle Relations office doesn't want any outsiders involved. We assured them that you would never do anything to compromise the investigation, but they won't hear of it, and as much as I'd like to officially put you on the payroll, we can't."

"Because?"

"You're not a British citizen."

"What?"

"I know, it's kind of stupid. "

"Kind of?"

"Very well, it's really stupid, but there's no way around it." Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair, "actually, we thought about trying to work out something with BIMS, but since you're retired, they won't go for it?" He handed me a letter from BIMS.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ As per your request of 9 July, 2012; we must respectfully decline your request to allow Glinda L. Goode, BIMS, ret., to engage in field work for the British Ministry of Magic's Office of Magical Law Enforcement. Ms. Goode is beyond the age restriction for field work in our bureau, and as a retired operative, she is barred from any active investigative work…. _Etc, and so on."

"That is absolute, bull shit!"

"I agree, but we can't get around it. I'm sorry, I spoke to someone from International Magical Cooperation, and they said we can't get around it."

"Bureaucratic jack asses!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sharing lunch with Harry, Ron and Charlie, I ended up spending the rest of my day with Hannah and Neville at the Leaky Cauldron. They allowed me to work out some of my frustration on batches of cookie dough. By then end of the night Hannah had enough Tollhouse cookies to last them three days, and I'd decided that it might be a good time for me to start enjoying my summer vacation.

"You're going to be bored in a week," Neville said, as I explained my plan of spending the rest of my summer bumming around London.


	47. Chapter 47

[Please note the usual disclaimers and copyright claims as to content apply, thank you for reading]

Also, the last chapter was actually 45. Sorry, my brain fart.

Chapter 46

Saturday, July 21, 2012

From an owl letter dated July 19, 2012

_ Hi Beautiful, and Pookie, too!_

_ How is the rest of your summer going? Everything here is fine. Danny says 'hi'. To answer the question you asked in your last letter, both of us have been looking into why BIMS sent the cease order with regards to you helping the brits. Danny's sister has a friend in Admin. She said that they weren't even aware of you helping Potter and his guys, until, they received an owl from someone in the British ministry protesting your involvement, and (this is a direct quote from the letter) "interference in the internal matters of wizarding Britain." It looks like someone doesn't like you sticking your nose in British business. She didn't get a name but she said that the letter came on stationary from the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Muggle Relations . It sounds like they're not being particularly cooperative. If you guys want to look into it on your end, I suggest that you start there._

_ Oh, Danny thanks you for the two pounds of frozen cookie dough. I'm going to have to find a place to hide it, Danny's nephew is staying with us next week, while his parents go on their second honeymoon. I'm going to be "Daddy" for a week. Avalon help us, I hope I don't scar the kid for life._

_ Take care of yourself, Pookie, and the Ginger Love God, too. Love, Omar._

"Ginger love god?" Charlie snorted. "You have to be kidding?"

"No," I said with a smirk "that's a direct quote," as I tried not to laugh. I didn't quite succeed.

"And how do you feel about having your best friend lust after your boyfriend?" he asked, indignantly.

"If I thought there was a chance in a million that anything might happen between the two of you, I might get pissed."

"Might?"

"Actually, Danny would get pissed enough for both of us. So, I wouldn't need to get pissed."

"Oh…there is that. Besides that, I wonder who in the department of International Magical Cooperation doesn't want you helping with the investigation, and why?"

"I don't think I've ever even met anyone who works in that department." I tried remembering all the various people I'd met in the ministry, and drew a complete blank. Obviously, I'd gotten noticed by someone.

"Glinda, you're officially on summer holiday now, why don't you try to enjoy it. You've given Harry and his blokes a good start on their case. Why don't you spend some time enjoying your time off? Before you know it, you'll be headed back to Hogwarts. I can think of things I'd rather be doing than mulling over which of the ministry's obnoxious pencil pushers has a problem with you." He got up from the couch taking me with him, he kissed me on the nose, and said, I think I'm tired, how about we take a nap?" he yawned, dramatically.

I looked at the clock on the wall; it said 2:45pm. "You're not that tired," I said skeptically.

"Oh, I'm just about exhausted," he started nibbling on my neck.

"You are, are you?" He yawned again. "Well," I said, "you can go take a nap, while I clean the kitchen."

Charlie picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, "cleaning the kitchen is NOT in the schedule. " He informed me as he carried me into the bedroom. I guess he figured the kitchen could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday August 2, 2012

"So" Ron asked as Charlie and I were sharing a Thursday lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, "how's my favorite second oldest brother and his not quite bride to be?" He sat down next to Charlie.

"Have you thought that maybe they'd like to be alone?" I heard Harry's voice come from behind me.

"It's all right," I assured them, "the more the merrier." Charlie pushed Ron out of the booth so he could move over next to me, and Harry and Ron sat down across from us.

"Actually," Harry said. "I have some interesting news for you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I had a very interesting conversation with the head of International Magical Cooperation, yesterday. He came by my office to tell me how sorry he was that he wasn't able to negotiate with BIMS to get you authorized to help my department. "

"Maybe he shouldn't have bitched about me helping you guys in the first place," I suggested sarcastically.

"I did mention that to him, and he was honestly confused, he'd never authorized the first letter. In fact, he thought that someone at BIMS had set the ball rolling on that bloody business. I told him about the letter you'd gotten from your friend Omar, and how someone from his office let the boggart out of the box, so to speak. He was livid, he's contacting BIMS to get more information about the initial complaint, and he wants to find out who sent it, if it's one of his staff, we may have a break in the case finally."

"That makes sense actually," I mused. "There've been no other attacks?"

"Not since we started escorting every muggleborn family through Diagon Alley," Ron added. "We've worked it out that muggleborns and their families aren't left alone in the Alley, at all now. Since the story broke in the Profit, however, everyone's watching like hawks. Nobody wants any more of that 'pure-blood-superiority-death- eater-like' rubbish."

"Have you guys looked into the backgrounds of the victims? There might be some connection that ties the two together; this might be something personal, not the start of a serial killer."

"The only commonalities between the families are geographic, both families were from Brighton, and they were the only two first years from Brighton this year." Harry just shuddered a bit and said, "If that's the reason these people were targeted, I'm kind of glad that there aren't any others. Hopefully when we find out where that latter came from, we'll get to the bottom of this mess."


End file.
